Espejos Azules
by Velia Mineantea
Summary: Aparece un nuevo personaje que va tras Sakuragi, mientras tanto el destino de Hanamichi y Rukawa va fraguandose más oscuro. Sorry por la demora!
1. Azul

Disclaimer. Todos los personajes aquí utilizados son de la autoría de Takehito Inue, yo solo los tomo prestados sin afan alguno de lucro.  
Esta historia es yaoi, lee bajo tu propio riesgo.  
  
Capítulo 1: Azul  
______________________________________________________________________  
Azul....En lo más profundo del cielo veo el espejo que refleja tu mirada.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Me da gusto verte, amanece apenas es el momento en que la noche parece ceder ante la luz de la mañana y el sol trata de borrar tu imagen, pálido reflejo de la luna...  
  
Veo que vienes hacia donde estoy...Aún no sé cómo sucedió, de qué forma llegué a amarte hasta que este sentimiento inundó por completo mi ser...Te acercas más.  
  
Sigo observándote y recuerdo cómo empezó todo...Fue hace ya algunos meses cuando al fin me decidí a decirle a Haruko lo que sentía por ella...  
  
Se ve una pareja en la playa caminando lentamente, a lo lejos se ve al sol desaparecer en el horizonte, se detienen. Él toma las manos de la chica entre las suyas y se inclina hacia ella.  
  
- Haruko yo...  
- la chica lo ve sonrojada y confundida por la actitud del pelirrojo, sin embargo responde calmadamente- ¿Sí Sakuragi?  
- Quiero decirte que me gustas y...  
- Uh? - Haruko tenía cara de no entender nada; ¿raro no?-  
- Quiero pedirte que seas mi novia - aguardé tu respuesta sabiendo de antemano qué dirías al ver el desconcierto pintado en tu rostro.  
- Sakuragi yo.... yo te lo agradezco pero....yo sólo te veo como a un amigo y... -no escuché, no quise escuchar más, sentí que el piso se abría a mis pies y poco a poco la desilusión dio paso a la rabia.  
- ¿Es porque amas a Rukawa? -con la sola mención de su nombre vi tu rostro iluminarse, sabía que tu respuesta dolería-  
- Sí, lo amo.  
-Suficiente, me dije a mí mismo, lo odié por ser la causa de tu rechazo, me odié a mí porque aún sabiéndolo seguí albergando esperanzas contigo...Causa perdida - Está bien, lo entiendo - dije por fin, conteniendo la rabia-...disculpa si te molesté...nos vemos después -me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar pero tu voz me detuvo.  
- Sakuragi espera!!! No quiero...no quiero que esto sea de esta forma.... ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?  
- ¿Amigos...? Sí, por supuesto-dije aún de espaldas a ti y me alejé pensando....¿Amigos? Vaya qué idea tan más estúpida.  
  
No sé exactamente cómo llegué al parque, lo único que había en mi mente era el deseo de estar en un lugar solo, lejos de ella y de todo.  
  
Los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi mente confundiéndose una y otra vez, su asombro, su rechazo, las palabras que buscando reconfortarme sólo me humillaron, su voz cálida y el brillo en sus ojos cuando habló de él, del zorro, ese maldito zorro con mirada de hielo, imperturbable ante todo y ante todos.  
Mis pasos me guiaron hacia un sonido demasiado familiar para mí, un balón rebotando en la cancha, inconscientemente me acerque hacia el lugar de donde provenía ese sonido y fue que me encontré ante alguien que jugaba, tomo conciencia del lugar donde me encuentro y de quién es el que esta jugando: Rukawa....Quien, sin percatarse de mi presencia, dribla el balón una vez y otra más, poniendo todos sus sentidos en ello.   
  
Me quedo observándolo sin que atine a hacer otra cosa, el odio surge en mi interior, él es la causa de que me hubieran rechazado una vez más, de que yo me sienta tan humillado y confundido.  
  
Tuve ganas de gritarle, de golpearlo hasta quedarme sin fuerzas y sin embargo no lo hice, sin saber bien el motivo me limité a dejar que mi mirada se extraviara en la nada mientras seguías con tu entrenamiento, cada movimiento hacia el aro me recordaba los entrenamientos, las peleas sin razón, las burlas, los insultos, me hacia recordar más tiempo atrás, el motivo por el que entré al equipo...Otra vez ella, ahora parece tan lejano ese momento....Entré a jugar buscando quedar bien con una chica, con una niña tonta enamorada de un imposible, que cómica situación, si ella es tonta yo estoy igual por haberme enamorado de ella sabiendo que no sería para mí. Vaya, pero aún así de los dos quien tenía menos posibilidades es Haruko, una sonrisa burlona aparece en mi rostro. ¿Me río de ella o de mí mismo? No lo sé bien, estoy confundido, vaya caso, mis pensamientos vuelven hacia él, hacia mi enemigo, hacia la persona que juraba odiar más que nada en el mundo y vaya sorpresa que me llevo, súbitamente caigo en cuenta que no lo odio tanto como yo pensaba, realmente él no es el culpable de lo que me pasa, ese témpano sólo piensa en el mismo y en el basquetball, es ahí donde deja sus energías y su vida, divertido realmente él no sabe ni siquiera que tú existes, realmente me sorprendería que se diera cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor, incluso pienso que fuera de nuestras peleas y del entrenamiento no sabe tampoco que yo existo; sé con certeza que detesto su autocontrol, su confianza, que sea tan admirado por su forma de jugar, que pueda tener a la chica que quiera con sólo decirlo, pero...No existe un motivo real por lo que deba odiarlo, ¿entonces por qué le presté tanta maldita atención a su persona? No logro comprenderlo, maldigo en voz baja, sólo hasta ese momento me doy cuenta de que Rukawa me está viendo con una expresión curiosa en su usualmente inmutable rostro. ¿Por cuánto tiempo me ha observado? ¿Por qué me mira con tanta insistencia, qué demonios estará pensando? No es algo que quiera averiguar realmente, quiero alejarme lo más pronto posible de ahí pero no puedo su mirada me tiene como hipnotizado....  
  
Comienza a caminar hacia el lugar donde me encuentro se detiene a mi lado y me encara viéndome directamente a los ojos. Dios, está tan cerca de mí, ¿qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada más que verlo? ¿Pero qué demonios...por qué no se va? Justo cuando comencé a sentirme incomodo por el silencio escucho su voz.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios quieres?   
Su voz fría como siempre suena en mis oídos. No respondo, no puedo hacerlo siento de pronto todas las emociones acumuladas a lo largo del día y no puedo evitar bajar la cabeza, mis manos se crispan, mi cuerpo se estremece y siento que las piernas ya no ayudarán a sostenerme por más tiempo, me siento cansado y dejo que mi cuerpo se deslice por la reja que rodea a la cancha hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con mi cabeza entre las manos. Siento que alguien se sienta a un lado mío y al fin pregunto:  
- ¿Cómo lo haces?  
- ¿De qué hablas?  
- ¿Cómo logras que no te afecte lo que pasa a tu alrededor?-mi voz se escucha tan rara hablándole a él de esa forma-Dime cómo hacer que no duela-Mi voz se quiebra y una lágrima traicionera quema mi mejilla. Siento que una mano se posa en mi hombro como queriendo reconfortarme. No lo creo eso no puede ser, sé que se trata de Rukawa su abrazo se siente tan cálido no lo imagine de una persona tan fría como él, escucho su voz ......   
  
- Cuando estás solo, nada te importa. El dolor termina en convertirse en un compañero habitual que no te abandona y que se convierte en soledad.  
  
Levanto los ojos y me encuentro con una mirada tan diferente a la habitualmente imperturbable de Rukawa, se ve llena de nostalgia y de dolor, sus palabras dan vueltas en mi cabeza, ¿soledad?, cuando menos lo pienso me encuentro devolviéndole el abrazo, comprendo lo que siente, de alguna manera se lo que es no dar a conocer tus emociones, si yo lo sé por experiencia propia, pues muchas veces he sentido vacío en mi vida y lo he cubierto peleando sin razón aparente con mi "ejército", riendo como loco, o actuando como una persona completamente feliz a pesar de que no sea así...Mi resistencia llega a un límite y las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos, mi cabeza descansa en el arco de tu cuello y mi cuerpo se estremece por el llanto, no siento nada más que tus brazos alrededor mío y las lágrimas cayendo sin cesar, en un momento dejo de sentir y la oscuridad me envuelve, pierdo noción del tiempo y del espacio, lo siguiente que recuerdo es una cálida voz diciéndome que todo va a estar bien......  
  
¿Dónde estoy? No es mi cama y ¿quién está a mi lado?  
____________________________________________________________________  
Si tienes comentarios o dudas dejen un review y yo les contestaré. 


	2. Soledad

Disclaimer. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Takehito Inue....bla bla bla yaoi warning.  
________________________  
Capítulo 2: Soledad  
________________________________________________________________________  
¿Cómo permanecer en paz y sin dolor? ¿Cómo dejar atrás los recuerdos sin que mi espíritu se sienta herido...?  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Poco a poco abro mis ojos, sé que alguien está a mi lado, pues aún en la oscuridad puedo distinguir su silueta pero...¿Quién es? Sólo fue una fracción de tiempo en que la habitación es iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna y eso es suficiente para que lo reconozca....Rukawa está sentado en la cama al lado mío, viendo hacia la nada con una mirada tan inusual en alguien tan inexpresivo como él, se ve triste, quizá nostálgico, pero...¿Por qué? Parece demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos, me pregunto ¿dónde estará su mente en este momento?  
  
***  
Absorto al mundo que lo rodea el joven de ojos fríos observa al pelirrojo que descansa a su lado mientras medita en el estado en que estuvo horas antes.  
  
- ¡Vaya! ¿Qué pudo haberle ocurrido, como para dejarlo en este estado? - Involuntariamente posa su mano suavemente en la mejilla de Hanamichi, acto seguido la retira y levanta la mirada- Estaba tan diferente a sí mismo, no se comportaba como el estúpido fanfarrón que suele ser siempre, casi parecía pedir ayuda, como si toda su autoconfianza lo hubiera abandonado, se veía tan indefenso, como alguien a quien debiera proteger, daba la impresión de estar tan solo - en este punto la expresión tranquila de su rostro cambia para dar paso a una de nostalgia fácilmente reconocible en sus facciones - tan parecido a mí que yo sólo pude abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, no sé que diablos me pasó, normalmente me hubiera ido sin más pero...No pude dejarlo ahí, no tratándose de él, Maldición ¿qué diablos estoy pensando?  
Tan absorto esta que no se percata de que alguien lo observaba. Una voz le trae de vuelta a la realidad.   
  
***  
- Zorro, ¿dónde estoy?-se sobresalta al escucharme, rápidamente su semblante vuelve a mostrar la frialdad habitual.  
- En mi casa.  
- ¡¿Y que diablos hago aquí?!   
- Lo usual, fastidiarme la vida.  
- Siento que la sangre se me sube a la cabeza al oír eso - Maldito zorro, ¿cómo te atreves a decir eso a un tensai?  
  
Anticipándose a una pelea y sin gana alguna de discutir, Rukawa decide dejar que se tranquilice el pelirrojo, se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación sin dar ninguna explicación.  
  
- ¡Eh zorro! ¡¡Espera!! ¡No me dejes hablando...! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Maldición! Este zorro   
  
Se levanta precipitadamente y sale tras él, sólo para encontrar que Rukawa está entrando a otra habitación, Hana apresura el paso y cuando está llegando a él Ru simplemente le cierra la puerta en la cara mientras murmura  
  
- Duérmete idiota.  
- ¡¡¿Pero quién te crees para darle órdenes al tensai!!? ¿Rukawa....? ¡¡Te estoy hablando.....!! ¡¡Contéstame!!!  
- Deja de molestarme, lo que quieras arreglar será mañana.  
-¿Mañana? ¿Crees que se va a hacer lo que tú dices? ¿Que hora es? ¿Zorro que hora es? ¿Zorro...? ¡¡¡¡Rayos!!!!!  
  
Al no obtener respuesta comienza a caminar buscando la salida, baja unas escaleras, lo único que quiere es salir de ahí, mientras se dirige a la puerta va observando el lugar donde se encuentra.  
  
- Todo está demasiado ordenado, se ve limpio, muy bonito lugar, pero tan carente de vida, parece que nadie habitara aquí, no sé por qué me sorprende, conociendo al zorro lo único que se puede esperar es un lugar tan frío como este, en cuanto al orden que impera no es de extrañar puesto que nunca esta aquí, yo creo que solo llega a su casa para dormir. Ahí esta la puerta, hora de irse...No puede ser...¡¡¿¿Cerrado??!! Maldición no se ven las llaves por ningún sitio - dice mientras observa alrededor suyo- ¿Qué hago ahora? No puedo preguntarle a Rukawa porque está dormido. ¡¡Rayos!! Pues creo que no me va a quedar más remedio que dormir aquí.  
  
De este modo el pelirrojo se resigna a regresar a la habitación y descansar, ya que mañana planea que de uno u otro modo ese zorro le explique cómo es que llegó ahí.   
  
- Aún no entiendo cómo es que estoy en la caza del zorro, lo último que recuerdo es que llegué a la cancha del parque, me sentí débil y justo cuando pensé que no iba a poder más escuche la voz de Rukawa pero...¿Qué me decía? Ya recuerdo, me hablaba sobre la soledad, se veía tan diferente, parecía casi humano - una ligera sonrisa aparece en su rostro - y sin embargo - la fugaz sonrisa desaparece de sus labios// se escuchaba tan triste que no me explico cómo, pero supe que me comprendía, vaya que curioso, después de eso solo recuerdo vagamente que todo se oscureció y que unos brazos me rodearon protectoramente, que algo me hizo sentir mejor, una voz muy cálida que me decía que todo iba a estar bien, sería él? ¡¡¡Naaaa, eso es imposible!! Ese zorro es incapaz de decirle palabras de aliento a nadie y menos aún de esa forma tan reconfortante, pero....¿Y si hubiera sido él? Naaa el cansancio hace que piense tonterías, mejor será tratar de descansar y no pensar en eso, no pensar más en lo ocurrido, al menos no por hoy.  
  
Hay ocasiones que no queremos recordar, pues lo ocurrido sólo consigue hundirnos anímicamente, sin embargo la mayoría de esas ocasiones el subconsciente nos traiciona y los sucesos vienen por sí mismos, cobran fuerza y parece que volvemos a vivirlos, esto justamente es lo que le sucedía a Hanamichi a quien sus recuerdos venían sin quererlo, su infancia sin el cariño de una madre, el dolor al ver que el afecto de otras madres para con sus hijos, la reciente muerte de su padre y el rechazo de su familia quienes no quisieron saber nada ni tener nada que ver con un chico tan rebelde, definitivamente solo tenía a Yohei y a los otros chicos a su lado, fuera de ellos no le importaba a nadie, no tenía nada más que un vacío sólo quería alguien que estuviera junto a él, alguien con quien compartir su vida, ¿era acaso demasiado pedir?   
- Tal parece que por mi larga lista de rechazos - que para el momento ya sumaban 51 - Sí pido demasiado al querer a alguien que esté conmigo.   
  
Una vez más ese sentimiento de no merecer nada lo embargó.  
  
- Quizá.....quizá Rukawa tenga razón al decirme que soy un tonto, ese debe ser el motivo por el que nadie, me acepta. ¿Qué tengo? ¿Qué tengo conmigo? -las lágrimas asoman a sus ojos cafés una vez más y se convierten en su única compañía en esa noche-  
  
***  
En la habitación contigua el joven de ojos azules pasa la peor noche de su vida, el que fácilmente logra conciliar el sueño esta noche no puede dormir.  
  
- Al fin parece que ya se durmió, ¡¡vaya qué día!! Primero trato de concentrarme en mi entrenamiento y llega ese torpe, quien además de comportarse de forma extraña se desmaya y es preciso que lo traiga conmigo. ¿Preciso?...Bueno quizá no era indispensable pero no podía dejarlo tirado a mitad del parque, pero ¿por qué no pude hacerlo? No es mi estilo precisamente ser altruista, pero algo me impidió abandonarlo. Puede que el ver su estado me haya hecho recordar la soledad en que crecí, contando sólo con mi albacea y el básquetbol, es extraño, tal pareciera que mis mayores anhelos están ligados indisolublemente al básquet, el entrenar ha sido mi vida, mi motivación de seguir adelante, mi presente y la clave de mi futuro, y ahora además de eso, hizo que entrara a mi vida alguien que desde el primer día que conocí me impresionó, con esa forma de vivir tan apasionada, con la determinación que muestra para lograr sus objetivos, él está rodeado de personas que lo quieren y a quienes les preocupa lo que le ocurra, eso es algo que de lo que yo carezco, me encuentro solo, a veces quisiera que alguien me hiciera compañía en esta casa tan grande, tal como lo hace ahora Hanamichi, su sola presencia me hace sentir bien, aunque sea pasajero me agrada saber que no estoy solo, pero sé que únicamente es por esta noche pues mañana cada uno seguirá su vida por caminos separados y no hay nada que haga cambiar eso...Nada.  
  
Sin embargo quizá el futuro próximo le guarde algunas sorpresas a Kaede, cosas que el no imaginó que pudieran ocurrir.  
  
En otro punto no muy lejos de la casa de Rukawa un muchacho de ojos cafés y cabello negro intenta en vano comunicarse con el pelirrojo, se ve muy preocupado, aún sin saber lo que le ocurrió ese día a su amigo.   
  
- Contesta, vamos Sakuragi contesta. ..........- el teléfono suena una y otra vez - ¿dónde se pudo haber metido? Normalmente cuando no llega a casa es porque esta conmigo o con otro de los chicos, pero ya les llamé a todos y no lo han visto en todo el día, me preocupa, sobre todo después de saber que Haruko lo rechazó, él es muy impulsivo y considerando que estaba tan obsesionado con ella no se de lo que pueda ser capaz. Aún no puedo creer que lo haya rechazado, él no lo merecía.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
- Hola Haruko -la chica sigue caminando sin hacerle el menor caso- ¿Haruko? - insiste él -   
- Eh??? Aah, hola Yohei.  
- ¿Cómo estas?.... - por tu expresión sé que algo no anda bien, y si lo que me temo es cierto entonces Hana va a necesitar un amigo que este con él-  
- ...estoy bien   
- ¿En verdad? Pues me vas a disculpar pero tu aspecto me dice lo contrario.  
- Ay Yohei!! No sé, realmente me siento terrible, no se si deba decirte pero es que Sakuragi......  
- ¿Qué hay con Sakuragi? // Su voz revela inquietud//  
- Lo que pasa es que él me pidió ser su novia.  
- ¿Y?  
- Yo...le dije que no.  
- Apenas puedo escuchar tu respuesta, pero eso me basta para confirmar mis sospechas- ¿Por qué? -te pregunto al fin, no sin dejar de observar un rubor que invade tus mejillas y el nerviosismo latente en tu respuesta.  
- Pues yo...yo le dije la verdad que lo quería como a un amigo y que además me gustaba otra persona.  
- ¿Pero cómo demonios te atreviste a lastimarlo de esa forma?, pienso con rabia; y te pregunto con un tono tajante- ¿Y cómo reaccionó?  
- Pues bastante bien creo yo, le pedí que siguiéramos siendo amigos y él dijo que sí, pero después se marchó.  
- Clásico de Hanamichi el ocultar el dolor que siente - Lamento tener que dejarte Haruko pero debo irme -digo al tiempo que doy media vuelta.  
- ¿Crees que logre perdonarme?  
- Volteo con una sonrisa en mi rostro y sin estar seguro de mis palabras te digo algo como que el no acostumbra guardar rencor o alguna bobería por el estilo y después me voy pensando como debe sentirse y donde puede estar.  
  
***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***  
  
- Con mil demonios, ¿dónde estas?  
***  
  
Mientras tanto una joven de ojos azules comienza a creer que ha perdido un amigo y eso le provoca un dolor agudo en su pecho.  
  
- ¿Por qué me siento así? Sé que hice lo correcto, yo no amo a Sakuragi, aunque empiezo a creer que perdí a mi mejor amigo ¿Habré hecho lo correcto? ¡Cielos como me hace falta Sakuragi en este momento!  
***  
  
Las horas pasan rápidamente, quizás demasiado rápido para aquellos que buscaban encontrar alivio a lo que atormentaba sus almas a través del sueño, la mañana llega al fin, un muchacho con ojos azules se levanta, se mete a la ducha y acto seguido se dirige a la habitación del pelirrojo, vistiendo únicamente unos boxers negros.  
  
- ¿Torpe?...Torpe levántate...Si quieres ir a la escuela será mejor que te levantes.  
Al no obtener respuesta entra y ve que Hana está profundamente dormido  
- Vamos levántate....¡Te digo que te levantes!   
  
Comienza a sacudirlo no muy amablemente  
  
- ¡¡Anda, diablos!!   
  
Ya fastidiado de estar intentando despertarlo se sienta en la cama a un lado de él, y sigue moviéndolo  
  
-Anda, arriba!!.  
  
Le dice mientras se inclina un poco hacia él. Justo es ese momento el pelirrojo en medio de su sueño se voltea y lo abraza, el zorro es tomado por sorpresa y no sabe cómo reaccionar ante este gesto involuntario de Sakuragi, pero aún así lo único en lo que puede pensar es en lo bien que se siente estar entre esos brazos, casi quisiera quedarse ahí. Por su parte la reacción de Hana tuvo que ver más con una costumbre infantil en la que Hana abrazaba a su madre cuando ella trataba de despertarlo, la última vez que lo hizo fue mucho antes de que se separaran sus padres y el se fuera a vivir a Kanawa con su papá mientras su madre se iba a Europa.   
  
La sensación que le producía estar abrazando ese cuerpo, era tan cálida que de buena gana se hubiera quedado ahí, sin embargo algo en su mente le hace ver que eso no podía ser, su madre no podía estar ahí, entonces ¿de quién era esa calidez tan embriagadora? Lentamente abre los ojos sólo para encontrarse otros ojos profundamente azules que le miraban con asombro. Al verlo tardó en reaccionar y sin embargo algo en su interior vibró al hacer conciencia del íntimo contacto con el chico de piel blanca. Se fue acercado sin querer como embrujado por esos ojos azules, poco a poco hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el aliento de Rukawa en su rostro.  
  
Estando ya a escasos centímetros de su boca su mente aún no parece reaccionar...No cae en cuenta de que un poco más y estará dando su primer beso, nada parece detener ese momento.  
  
La distancia se acaba y sus labios se unen en un beso tímido que provoca en ambos chicos una gama de sensaciones que nunca se imaginaron.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
Les gusto? Dejen un review. No les gusto? Dejen un review Tienen comentarios Dejen un review.  
Cualquier otra opción? Dejen un review.... Hasta la próxima. 


	3. El momento de hablar al fin llega

CAPITULO 3. Y el momento de hablar al fin llega.....

No desdeñes el alma difícil de querer, esta cerrada quizás por el dolor, con el tiempo y un poco de amor....se abrirá lentamente a la esperanza 

La inicial sorpresa del zorro cedió ante la ola de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, dejó de lado su pasividad y correspondió al beso sin detenerse a pensar en quien era la persona a la que besaba, tan solo dejándose llevar por el calor del momento procesando a medias lo que ocurría.

- Jamás había sentido algo así es tan placentero 

Si alguien hubiera podido ver los ojos entrecerrados de Ru, se habría percatado que el hielo en ellos iba cediendo poco a poco ante una incipiente llama. 

- No imagine que esto pudiera hacerme sentir tan bien, y con este ¿torpe?.... ¿Hanamichi?, pero que...? - 

A la vez Hana se deleitaba en esa boca tan dulce que era capaz de convertir un beso trémulo en una posesión apasionada.

- Que extraña sensación corre por mi cuerpo, es increíble, se siente como una descarga eléctrica llenando mis sentidos, nunca pensé que este zorro pudiera esconder tanta pasión.... el zorro? Pero que demonios estoy  haciendo?-

Ambos volvieron a la realidad de golpe, sin embargo Hanamichi fue el primero en reaccionar, interrumpió el beso intempestivamente, rechazando el cuerpo que un momento antes había atraído hacía si. La magnitud de sus acciones les cayó como agua helada y la búsqueda de explicaciones parecía ser la única salida en ese momento.

- Rukawa yo.... – demonios que hago? Que digo? No se, no se.... – esto que paso pues... no es lo que parece.... yo... – Dios ni yo mismo se que pasó-

Ru solo veía la expresión confundida del pelirrojo, no atinando que decir, el mismo se sentía perdido....

- ¡vaya expresión!, parece que te fuera a dar tu sentencia de muerte, que esperas? //Ru no hablaba se limitaba a observar al pelirrojo y a maldecir mentalmente es estado silente del otro chico// di algo, porque no hablas? No hay remedio yo tampoco se que decir estoy aún anonadado por lo que paso, creo que es mejor irme. Pienso que ambos necesitamos asimilar lo ocurrido y no creo que la mejor idea sea permanecer más tiempo cerca de ti…..-

Sin saber que debía hacer optó por lo más simple; se levantó, le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta, justo al llegar a ella se detuvo solo para decir: -"si quieres comer algo o darte una ducha adelante, yo me voy"- sin más que agregar dejó a un Hana algo trastornado aún sentado en la cama, todavía no daba crédito a lo que había ocurrido. Mil preguntas venían a su cabeza y una entre todas daba vueltas en su cabeza.

- ¿Porqué lo hice? ¿Porqué?, no es posible, bese a un hombre y me agradó, que puede significar eso? Me gustó realmente me gustó, fue diferente, fue.... que estoy pensando? ¿Que me pasa? A mi siempre me han gustado la mujeres, ¿entonces porqué me siento tan confundido?-

Un ruido en la planta baja lo saca de sus cavilaciones.

- Ese debió ser el zorro que ya se fue,... se fue? ... Adónde se habrá ido? ..... LAS CLASES!!!! Como pude olvidarlo? // De un salto se levanta y corre a la planta baja, se dirige a la entrada// vaya al menos no esta cerrado //exclamó con alivio en su voz// y ahora como me voy? Veamos... ah ya se!! 

Comienza a correr, en su cabeza solo existe en este momento preocupación por llegar a tiempo. Justo cuando va cruzando el parque cercano a la escuela alguien lo toma del brazo y lo detiene de muy mala forma, furioso el pelirrojo lanza un golpe a ciegas contra quien lo jaló, sin embargo esta persona anticipándose al movimiento esquiva el golpe y queda de frente a Hanamichi, quien al ver de quien se trata relaja la expresión de su rostro y sonríe, sin embargo antes de que pueda decir nada es jalado por la camisa mientras el otro chico lo interroga con un tono agresivo bastante inusual en él.

- ¿Dónde carajos te metiste ayer? Te estuve buscando toda la maldita noche y "su majestad" ni siquiera se digno a llamar, PARA ESO EXISTEN LOS ESTÚPIDOS TELÉFONOS!! O ES QUE ACASO EL GRAN TENSAI  LO OLVIDO?? RESPÓNDEME MALDITA SEA!!

Hanamichi mantenía un genuino asombro pintado en su rostro, no podía creer que Yohei tan amable siempre le estuviera gritando maldiciones a la cara -"interesante"- pensó –"en tantos años jamás lo había visto tan molesto"-. A pesar de su asombro Hana subestimó el enojo de Yohei, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír, lo cual ocasiono que Mito se molestara aún más.

- De que te ríes??? // le increpó //

- De nada en particular, es simplemente que no sabía que tuviera que avisarte en donde estoy.... "mamá". //el tono de burla era latente en las palabras del pelirrojo//

- Y encima de todo te burlas? 

La preocupación de la noche anterior aunado a la actitud de Hana lograron que Mito perdiera la paciencia, la frustración que sintió en ese momento le hicieron soltar un golpe a Hana a quien, esta acción tomo por sorpresa, sin embargo inmediatamente reaccionó y le contestó el golpe. De este modo se enfrascan en una pelea que acaba cuando ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente agotados como para seguir peleando. Dejándose caer a un lado recuperan el aliento mientras se ven uno al otro

Realmente ambos chicos presentaban un cuadro patético, los dos tirados en el césped, con las huellas de la reciente pelea impresas en los rostros fatigados. Yohei con un ojo que amenazaba con ponerse morado y sangre saliendo de su nariz, Hana por su parte con la boca rota y la mejilla hinchada; además ambos estaban sucios y sudorosos, tenían golpes por todo el cuerpo lo cuales empezaban a doler. Un silencio habitaba entre ellos hasta que fue roto por la voz de Sakuragi.

- Gracias Yohei

- O_O??? ¿Porqué me das las gracias?

- Porque me hacia falta desahogarme... ¡y vaya que ese fue un buen método para hacerlo! Jajajaja.

- Se puede saber de que te ríes?

- Deberías ver tu cara //Yohei toca su rostro en un acto reflejo y siente la sangra aún fresca//

- Pues tu no te quedas atrás //comentó divertido mirando la cara de su amigo// parece que estas perdiendo la practica// agregó mofándose de su otrora buscapleitos amigo//

- Pero como te atreves a decirle eso al tensai????? Este talentoso jugador te puede demostrar cuando quieras que no puedes vencerlo. Ya veras como quedas después de que te muestre que tan hábil soy. //al momento de decir esto pareciera que en verdad es capaz de darle una paliza, pues su rostro esta amenazante y sus ojos despides esas chispitas características del enojo, para evitar otro conflicto, un Yohei más calmado ya, decide tranquilizar un poco a su amigo//

- Ya ya, no es para tanto. Oye Sakuragi, ahora que estamos mas calmados me puedes decir dónde estuviste ayer, que hiciste que no pude encontrarte por ningún lado.

- ¿...? - ¿Dónde estuve? ¿Qué hice?-

- ¿Hana?

- Eh?

- Responde

- Pues.....

- Vamos no puede ser tan malo, ne?

- ¿no puede ser tan malo? ¿Qué dirías si supieras que el zorro y yo nos ...? //Hana dejo libre su pensamiento//

- ¿Hana? //la voz preocupada de Mito lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad// ¿Estas bien? 

-Yohei es mi mejor amigo puedo confiar en él //y una vez más en el día se encontraba sin poder decir nada//

- Debe estar devastado por lo de Haruko – No te sientas mal Sakuragi, yo no voy a dejar que se burlen de ti, no es algo fuera de lo común 

El comentario de Yohei tomo fuera de base al pelirrojo

- ¿A no?

Ignorante de los hechos Yohei siguió hablando, sin imaginarse el rumbo de pensamientos de Hana

- No Sakuragi, es más me atrevería a decir que a todos nos ha pasado lo mismo al menos una vez...

- ¿A todos?

- Si, a todos, inclusive a mi me ha pasado.

- O_O ??? – Yohei también ha besado a otro hombre??-

Hana voltea a ver a Yohei con sorpresa, el chico moreno sigue hablando, buscando la forma de hacer sentir mejor a su amigo. Sin prestar atención a la cara del pelirrojo.

- Vamos Sakuragi, anímate!!! Piensa que ninguno de nosotros se ha salvado de ser rechazado alguna vez.

- ¿Rechazado?- pues no realmente el zorro si coopero...-//y con este pensamiento el color de su cara igualó el tono de su cabello.//

- Y ciertamente no le damos mayor importancia cuando pasa, y seguimos tras de cuanta chica linda se cruza en nuestro camino. Es solo cuestión de encontrar a la adecuada para ti.

- ¿Chicas?¿Adecuada? - y eso que tiene que ver con Rukawa-

- Además Haruko no es la última chica que vas a conocer en tu vida, no te deprimas. Todo va a estar bien. 

- ¿Haruko?.... y ella que tiene que ver con….?

- Ya se que te rechazó // dijo Yohei interrumpiendo la frase de Sakuragi//

- Así que era eso de lo que hablabas!!!! // Exclama Hana mientras respira tranquilo, al darse cuenta de que Mito no sospechaba nada, ahora solo dependía de él el que Yohei supiera la verdad o no.

- ¿Pues de que otra cosa esperabas que estuviera hablando baka? 

- No, de nada en particular, es solo que estaba algo confundido ^o^ //dijo mientras reia nerviosamente//

- Ya veo, y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué?

- ¿Dónde estuviste? //preguntó al tiempo que sentía que comenzaba a perder la paciencia otra vez//

 Hana respiró profundamente al tiempo que respondía.

- En casa del zorro.

- Del zorro....? De Rukawa? Y que hacías ahí?

- Pues ….. yo.

- No me digas que te hizo algo

- Pues no precisamente – 

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- ¿Qué quiero decir?.... pues...... -Que técnicamente el no  me hizo, pero yo a él sí... – 

- Contesta caramba!!

- Nada, no me hizo nada.

- Entonces…?

- El me vio ayer después de lo de Haruko, yo me sentía muy deprimido y no se exactamente como pero debo…….  haber perdido el conocimiento y el me llevó a a su casa.

- ¿Quieres decir que te ayudo?

- Si

- mmmmm, ya veo. ¿Es por eso que no me querías decir? Te daba pena aceptar que Rukawa te hubiera ayudado, baka.

- Eso no es todo, algo más pasó ayer....

- Que cosa??

Hana vaciló antes de comenzar a explicar lo ocurrido, de antemano sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero era necesario que supiera si Yohei lo entendía, necesitaba que le ayudara a comprender lo que había sucedido y porque.

***

En otra parte de la ciudad una chica se alista para ir a la escuela, un leve toquido y la voz de su hermano le anuncian que casi es hora de irse.

- Estas lista?

- Si hermano, en un momento bajo.

Termina de arreglarse y antes de salir de su habitación ve la foto del equipo sobre una repisa. 

- Rukawa es tan guapo. //Piensa mientras se sonroja y le aparecen corazoncitos en los ojos; sin embargo otra figura atrae su atención// Sakuragi..... 

El recuerdo del día anterior viene a ella y sin poder evitarlo puede sentir claramente las cálidas manos de Hana sosteniendo las suyas y el aliento del pelirrojo muy cerca de su rostro. Una corriente de electricidad le recorre el cuerpo, desconoce el motivo que origina esta reacción, lo único que sabe es que esa sensación solo la había ocasionado la cercanía de Rukawa aquélla vez en la azotea y las pocas veces que se había acercado a él en el gimnasio.

- Pero... qué significa esto? Solo... solo Rukawa me había hacho sentir algo así, será que... no, no, debe ser solo que me siento mal por lo que pasó, entonces... porqué me estremece el pensar en lo cerca que estuvo de mi, en sus manos, en su aliento....?   

- Haruko!! //se sobresalta  al escuchar la voz de su hermano// Haruko Vámonos ya!!!

- Si hermano ya voy. // y continua en voz más baja // ya pensaré en esto después, cuando esté mas tranquila.

De esta forma baja para ir a la escuela con la imagen de dos chicos uno al lado de otro, tratando de explicarse sus sentimientos por ellos sin mucho éxito.

***

Gimnasio de la preparatoria de Shohoku.

Rukawa se encuentra practicando antes de que inicien sus clases, como ya es costumbre esta solo, sin embargo algo no es igual que en otras ocasiones, este día en particular hay algo que no le permite concentrarse en su práctica, ese algo tiene nombre y razón, el nombre: Hanamichi Sakuragi; y la razón: un beso que compartieron dando como resultado que sentimientos que él creía no poseer salieran a flote, se sentía confundido, porque a pesar de que buscaba explicarse que había sucedido realmente no existía nada que diera una respuesta lógica a sus interrogantes; era la primera vez  que no sabía que hacer, a él le gustaba controlar sus emociones y dirigir su vida, pero en esta ocasión todo era demasiado confuso como para saber que hacer, lo único que se le ocurría era olvidar lo sucedido, sin embargo...

- La mejor solución es olvidar todo, no veo otra alternativa plausible, lo que pasó no fue más que un error y como tal debe quedar, supongo que ese torpe estaba más atarantado que de costumbre y no pensó en lo que hizo, si de seguro eso fue lo que paso, de cualquier forma eso esta mal, debe estar mal, entonces si esta mal porque no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, debo olvidarlo, y sin embargo fue algo que me hizo sentir placer y deseo; me pregunto que rayos significa eso. 

La alarma de su reloj le indica que es hora de irse. Finalmente hace un último tiro que entra limpiamente, recoge el balón lo acomoda en la cesta de balones y lentamente abandona el gimnasio. No le hace mucha gracia el ir a su salón a sabiendas que eventualmente puede encontrarse al pelirrojo.

- Que diablos voy a hacer si me topo con él..., huir? De ninguna forma, enfrentarlo? Si claro y fingir que nada ha pasado. Esperar?.....si es lo mejor, esperar su reacción, de esta forma sabré al menos que debo hacer.

***

- Eso no es todo, algo más pasó ayer....

- Que cosa??

- Yo…, yo besé a Rukawa.

Yohei se queda helado cuando escucha eso. Parece que no acepta lo que le dice Hanamichi.

- Yohei? //nada//.......Yohei Mito? //cero reacción// Yoheicito? Yohito? //Hana preparaba ya un cabezazo mortal para hacerlo reaccionar cuando...//

- ¿Qué tu hiciste que? // la incredulidad se podía palpar en cada sílaba pronunciada//

- Besé a Rukawa...... yo se que no es fácil de entender y no te pido que lo entiendas pero necesito de un amigo.... y tu eres el mejor.....

El asombro y el posible rechazo de Yohei cayó por los suelos al escuchar las palabras de Hana, "necesito de un amigo...y tu eres el mejor"

- Lo lo besaste?..... y como ocurrió eso?

Poco a poco Hana le relato los sucesos de la mañana, sintiendo un gran alivio al notar que si bien Yohei aún lucia asombado no lo rechazaba, aunque pareciera renuente a aceptarlo por completo estaba tratando de brindar el apoyo que tanto necesitaba Sakuragi.

- Y de este modo sucedieron las cosas.... q-que piensas de todo esto?

- Pues .... mira Hana no se que decir, yo ...jamás había enfrentado una situación así antes pero, creo que lo más importante es que tú sepas porque lo hiciste?

-A que te refieres con eso?

- Lo que quiero decir es que debes tener presente si lo hiciste en un momento de debilidad mental y emocional o si hay algo más atrás de tus acciones...

- Algo más... algo como que?

- Para empezar por lo que me dijiste no te desagradó que el hubiera correspondido el beso, esop debe significar algo, por otro lado no te ves del todo mal, estas tranquilo lo cual considerando los hechos no debería ser de ese modo, además la obsesión que siempre has sentido por él no es algo habitual en ti.

- como debo interpretar lo que estas diciendo?

- No es cuestión de interpretación sino de lo que sientes... es hora de que te pongas a aclarar que esperas que suceda a partir de este momento. Si lo que buscas en tu vida es alguien a quien amar debes abrir tu mente y no estar esperando que sea forzosamente una chica, quien sabe a lo mejor esto no fue más que una consecuencia de algo que has deseado por mucho tiempo..... piénsalo y cuando estés más despejado hablamos... esta bien?

- Si esta bien.

- Bueno vámonos las clases no tardan en empezar. 

- Si esta bien.

***

Las clases transcurren con tranquilidad, y de este modo llega la hora de entrenar. Hanamichi ha pensado en lo que le va a decir al zorro cuando lo vea, si todo esta pensado ya, el único problema es..... como empezar a hablar con el. Por su parte Kaede por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se durmió en clases, el motivo?, Solo que ha estado dando vueltas en su cabeza que haría cuando viera al pelirrojo, sin embargo una parece ser que ya lo sabe, ahora solo resta esperar, aunque..... aun no sabe si podrá enfrentarlo..

El momento que dos chicos habían temido llega cuando al buscar estar solo para dormir un poco Kaede se topa de frente con Sakuragi y Yohei.

Dos miradas cual gemelas en su expresión se clavan una en la otra, la indecisión se ve en sus rostros, el idéntico respirar nervioso ..... Mito observa a los dos chicos y oportunamente cae en cuenta que  al parecer esto no es algo que le incumba y decide irse de ahí lo mas rápido posible dejando solo al pelirrojo.

- emmm Creo que tengo cosas que hacer... nos vemos //lo único que se ve es una nubecita de polvo desapareciendo a lo lejos//

Al fin los dos solos, continúan imperturbables viéndose, a un nivel inconsciente ambos saben que es hora de hablar. Pero es el pelirrojo quien da el primer paso.

- Tenemos algo pendiente.

- Si

-  Vamos a otro lugar? 

-  ......

Comentarios o sugerencias? Amenazas?... A lo mejor ganas de asesinarme. Cualquier opción escríbanme un mail a mineantea@hotmail.com o ahórrense las complicaciones y déjenme un review.


	4. Amistad incipiente, sentimiento furtivo

**CAPITULO 4.  AMISTAD INCIPIENTE, SENTIMIENTO FURTIVO**.

**Imagen espantosa de la muerte, sueño cruel, no turbes más mi pecho... **

**Lupercio Leonardo de Argensola**

Dos figuras caminan lentamente hacia la parte trasera del gimnasio, ninguno de los dos habla, ambos van inquietos, aunque el motivo que origina esa inquietud es diferente para ambos, el pelirrojo sabe que debe medir cuidadosamente cada palabra que diga si es que quiere que la próxima charla que sostendrá con Rukawa llegue a buenos fines y en cuanto al moreno, su inquietud se debe básicamente a los recuerdos del beso que le dio el pelirrojo y a la incertidumbre de no saber que quiere Hana……

Al fin los dos chicos se detienen y voltean quedando frente a frente, aunque sin mirarse directamente. Siguen sin hablar y el ambiente se torna denso, ninguno sabe que decir y su mente les juega malas pasadas al no encontrar nada que rompa el silencio. Sus miradas se encuentran al fin y después de lo que parece ser una eternidad una voz profunda rompe el silencio…..

***

- ¿Y bien?  //la voz de Ru saca de su silencio al pelirrojo//

- Pues….

- ¿Quieres hablar, verdad?

- Sí

- por lo de hoy supongo

- Así es

- Bien, te escucho  

Hana medita antes de decir algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir después. 

- Antes que nada, te debo una disculpa, no tengo claro aún que me sucedió pero …no creas que yo … que buscaba humillarte o algo así, jamás quise ofenderte….. lo cierto es, es que mi cabeza era un caos y te vi tan cerca y tan... - diablos como decirle algo que yo mismo no me explico -... que no pensaba con claridad y por eso…

- Lo entiendo // dijo interrumpiendo al pelirrojo // creías que era alguien más?

- Algo así  - aunque realmente sabía que eras tu, sin embargo es mejor dejar que pienses eso – 

- Quedó aclarado entonces – aunque me gustaría saber en quien pensabas - 

- Gracias, era importante para mi aclarar eso.

- ¿Eso era todo? //la voz de Rukawa seguía sin inflexión alguna, sin embargo el que aún permaneciera ahí, indicaba una vacilación clara a su habitual frialdad, lo cual no paso desapercibida para Hana//

- No, hay algo más – es la primera vez que veo que Rukawa actúa de esta forma no me insulta y se va, al contrario esta aún aquí….. ¿Porque?-

Ru: ¿Qué cosa?

Hana: Sé que no somos amigos, sin embargo estoy muy agradecido por haberme ayudado, sé que no era tu obligación y aún así lo hiciste, es por eso que yo quisiera…… // Hana vaciló un momento y antes de continuar respiro hondo // .. yo quisiera que empezáramos una nueva etapa y… que fuéramos amigos.

- ¿Amigos?

- Sí, es decir, sí tú estas de acuerdo..

- Mmm, no entiendo porque quieres que seamos amigos, si es solo porque te ayude no estas obligado…

- No, no es por eso

- ¿Estas seguro que eso es lo que quieres?

- ¿A que te refieres? //Hana empezaba a impacientarse por los titubeos de Rukawa ¿qué no podía decir que sí simplemente?//

- Todo este tiempo has actuado como si me odiaras, es por eso que este cambio de actitud me desconcierta.

- Más de 3 palabras seguidas, wow eso si que es un record, me digo mentalmente- Entiendo, quiero que quede claro algo yo no te odio, me comportaba así porque… 

Hana duda en lo que va a decir, no es fácil reconocer que una chica hubiera trastornado su vida de esa manera 

- … Pues porque a mí me gustaba muchísimo Haruko y…… a ella le gustas tú….

- ..... - //con cara de auténtica interrogación// - ...¿Quién?

- Haruko

-... ???

- la hermana del Gori??

- ¬_¬

- la chica que esta siempre en los entrenamientos

- ¬_¬ U

- La de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, la que.....

- No me importa 

- uhh?

- Que no me importa quien sea, me da igual.

- ¿Entonces porque..

- Da lo mismo, ¿Esa es tu razón para detestarme?

- Si, esa es la razón de todo, más bien era, sin embargo yo…

- ¿Y que ha cambiado ahora?//interrumpe Rukawa//

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Si, que cambio hubo, como para que ya no te importe que le guste a.. Quien quiera que sea esa niña.  

- Haruko, se llama  Haruko

- como sea

- Pues lo que cambio es que al fin comprendí que es un caso perdido.

- Ya veo

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces que cosa

- ¿Podemos empezar otra vez?

- Si…  como sea. Pero no esperes ningún trato especial…..

- Esta bien….

- ...

- Bueno ¿y ahora que?

- mmm?

- Si que hacemos ahora que somos amigos

- Es hora de ir a clases

- Tienes razón.

Dan la vuelta y empiezan a caminar en silencio hacia la entrada del gimnasio, aunque esta vez el silencio es ligero y ambos están a gusto de este modo.

- ¿Sabes algo zorro?

- mmm?

- Aunque seamos ahora amigos no por eso no voy a derrotarte. 

- baka

- ¿Cómo me llamaste…? 

Dice al tiempo que voltea a Rukawa del hombro y le lanza una de sus miradas asesinas, a Rukawa le toma desprevenido esta acción y solo ve al pelirrojo con desconfianza, alerta a la agresión segura de Hanamichi

- Oí tensai?¿Acaso dijiste "Tensai"? ¡Vaya! Por fin reconoces que soy mejor que tu. Jajá jajá

- Torpe...   //dice Ru al tiempo que voltea la mirada y respira con más tranquilidad, pues por un momento creyó que iba a comenzar otra pelea más //

- Jajá jajá, ¿qué creías zorrito, que iba a pelear? Te dije que quería comenzar otra vez y un tensai siempre cumple su palabra.

- Algo bueno debías tener….

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- mmjjj  //bufo Rukawa mientras Hanamichi seguía escandalizando a su alrededor //

***

Los días siguen su curso, ya ha pasado un mes desde que esta platica tuvo lugar, mientras practican tiros cada uno mantiene su mente ocupada en el otro. La relación entre Hana y Ru ha ido mejorando día con día, alimentada por la mutua admiración entre ellos. Ru ha aceptado el hecho de que si bien Hana no es el mejor, aún, bien puede llegar a serlo pues tiene un talento nato para ello, en cuanto a Sakuragi, es ahora cuando además de ver el gran jugador que es Rukawa, pudo ver que su comportamiento huraño y antisocial tiene raíces muy profundas, se dio cuenta que bajo la frialdad de Rukawa se esconde un muchacho solitario y temeroso de que alguien le pueda hacer daño otra vez, si otra vez, porque ahora Hana sabía que alguien había abandonado a Rukawa tiempo atrás dejándolo vacío, esto lo descubrió por casualidad un día que lo buscaba para jugar un uno a uno.

**Dos semanas antes.**

- He estado buscando a este zorro desde hace un buen rato, ¿donde se pudo haber metido?, de seguro que tiene su madriguera por algún lugar que desconozco y esta ahí durmiendo - la sola idea de Rukawa en chibi con orejitas y cola de zorro metiéndose en una madriguera para dormir hizo que Sakuragi comenzara a reír - jajaja no sería raro encontrarlo así - exclamó en voz alta mientras seguía caminando hasta que lo vio a la sombra de un árbol durmiendo- al fin te encontré zorrito...

Lentamente se acerca a Rukawa pensando la manera más rápida para despertarlo, al fin decidió que lo más rápido, y seguro además, era dándole una patada o aventándole algo, puesto que Ru golpeaba a quien lo despertaba, al fin se decidió por aventarle su jersey  a la cabeza, pero se detuvo al escuchar a Ru decir -no por favor, no lo hagas- 

- ¿Qué dijo? – //se preguntó curioso Hanamichi//

La voz de Ru vino como respuesta.

- Por favor no lo hagas.

- ¿Qué no lo haga? ¿Será posible que es zorro sea clarividente? ¿Cómo es que supo que pensaba golpearlo?

Hana estaba tratando de encontrar una explicación, cuando la voz de Ru cortó sus pensamientos.

- NO, No 

Esta vez Hana se percató de algo en el tono de esa voz usualmente fría...

- No, no

- angustia?

- que voy a hacer sin ti?

- temor?

- no, no quiero quedarme solo!!

- desesperación? En que demonios sueñas Ru?

- Noooo

El grito desesperado de Ru hizo que Hana dejara sus cavilaciones de lado para ir como rayo a su lado y sacudirlo a fin de despertarlo.

- Rukawa despierta!!! - ordenó Sakuragi -

- No

- Vamos despierta

- No me dejes!!

Rukawa se agitaba cada vez mas en su sueño 

- No, por favor no

- Abre los ojos.. despierta!!! 

La desesperación comenzaba a hacer presa del pelirrojo –Despierta!!!- casi gritó.

- NOOO!!!

Con este último grito Kaede despertó y al ver una sombra inclinada sobre el, reacciono de una forma inesperada...

- No me dejes -dijo abrazándose fuertemente a un sorprendido Hana- dime que te vas a quedar conmigo, que no voy a estar solo... por favor dímelo.

La voz quebrada de Ru hizo pedazos algo dentro del pelirrojo, le dolió pensar que Ru debió haber amado mucho a esta persona

- Solo dí que te vas a quedar.. 

Hana titubeo, no sabía que hacer, algo lo decidió, al voltear a ver a Ru vio como sus pestañas se humedecían, no hubo más dudas

- Si. -respondió con voz queda para tranquilizar a Kaede-

Una fugaz sonrisa apareció en los labios de Ru, suspiró más tranquilo y la presión del abrazo cedió pues los músculos de Ru se relajaron.

- Voy a estar contigo, pase lo que pase -prometió Sakuragi a Ru y a sí mismo- a tu lado siempre...

Atrajo a Ru hacia si y vio como se volvía a dormir, aún estaba sudando por la intensidad del sueño y las lágrimas habían dejado un camino visible por sus mejillas, tiernamente Hana seco las lágrimas de Kaede, acarició suavemente su mejilla y extendió aquella caricia hasta su negro cabello revuelto. 

Le paso desapercibido el momento en que comenzó a quedarse dormido, de este modo permaneció hasta que sintió que Ru se movía, al abrir los ojos se percato que ya había caído la tarde, ¿cuánto tiempo había dormido? No lo sabía y no le dio tiempo de averiguarlo pues se encontró con unos ojos azules mirándolo con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad. Hana no sabía que hacer e instintivamente se puso a la defensiva.

- ¿Qué me ves? 

De más esta decir la cara que puso Rukawa, el desconcierto se leía abiertamente, sin embargo, se repuso rápidamente.

- ¿Qué diablos haces?

- ¿Qué acaso no puedo dormir? ¿O crees que solo tu necesitas descansar? //sin dar tiempo a que Ru contestara continuo// No verdad?!! Deberías saber que un tensai como yo hace tantas actividades que a veces necesita recuperar energías, claro que como tu eres un zorro dormilón no entenderías de esto, aunque a decir verdad, estaba tan aburrido hoy que decidí buscarte para jugar un uno a uno pero te encontré dormido y trate de despertarte, pero cuando vi que era algo imposible me senté y me quede dormido.

Kaede estaba genuinamente asombrado, jamás había visto a alguien hablar tanto sin tomar aire, iba a decir algo pero su instinto le dijo que era mejor no hacerlo, opto por dejar las cosas como estaban, a pesar de ser renuente a aceptarlo, los cálidos brazos del pelirrojo le gustaban, si, porque a pesar de que se encontraba muy sorprendido, no podía negar esa sensación corriéndole por el cuerpo.

Fue de este modo como se quedaron así uno junto al otro hasta que siendo ya muy tarde se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar para irse a casa..... llegaron a la estación del tren en donde Hana debía tomar el suyo, Rukawa lo había acompañado abrumado aún por la cercanía que había experimentado con el pelirrojo.

- Ahí viene mi tren me voy

- Si

- Te veo mañana zorro, jugaremos uno a uno y esta vez te venceré.

- Como si pudieras..

- Qué dijiste??

- Vete ya, es tarde.

- Esta bien pero mañana te veo -Sakuragi entró al vagón y la voz de Rukawa lo hizo voltear-

- Descansa.... 

Hana iba a agradecer ese gesto amable pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Kaede terminó la frase.

- Vas a necesitar de todas tus energías mañana, pero aún así te voy a ganar...

- Grrrrrr. Kitsune!!!! -las puertas se cerraron cortando el intento de Hana de golpear al zorro- me las vas a pagar...

Rukawa continuo un momento más ahí escuchando las amenazas de Sakuragi a lo lejos, meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro y profirió en voz alta: "se habrá dado cuenta de lo que soñaba??, no creo de otra forma me hubiera dicho algo, o no??, que más da, después averiguaré" con esto subió a su bicicleta y se fué a su casa.

En el tren Hanamichi recordaba su promesa a Rukawa..

- Nunca más, nunca más volverás a estar solo, yo estaré contigo porque yo... -porque? // Se preguntó a si mismo// porqué me preocupo por él? //no encontrando una respuesta fácil a la pregunta hecha a si mismo busco algo que le satisficiera// lo hago porque... claro porque dije que seriamos amigos y los amigos se apoyan siempre, si eso es, que más da, simplemente lo prometí y siempre cumplo mis promesas. 

El tren paro en su estación y salió de el para dirigirse a su casa, después de todo si quería descansar. 

De regreso al tiempo actual 

- lo mejor es irnos //dijo tomando el balón en sus manos y levantando su mochila del piso//-

Sakuragi vuelve a la realidad y ve a su alrededor, ya no hay nadie más en el parque y se ha hecho tarde, tan abstraído estaba en sus recuerdos que no sintió el paso del tiempo.

- si es algo tarde, además tengo hambre.

Una gotita de sudor resbaló por la frente de Kaede al tiempo que pensaba como rayos podía comer tanto Sakuragi.

- Andando pues...

Comenzaron a caminar pero una idea cruzó por su mente.

- Vives lejos verdad?

- un poco

- Y si alcanzas todavía transporte?

- Si, bueno supongo que si, es lo de menos en caso de que no pues podría decirle a...

- Quédate en mi casa //interrumpió Ru antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera continuar//

- E-en tu casa?

- Si quieres 

- Esta bien tendrás el honor de tener a este gran basquetbolista en tu casa, quizá hasta aprendas algunos buenos hábitos jajajaja

- mmmm

Ru recogió su bici y Hana subió detrás, el camino fue corto pues la casa de Ru quedaba cerca, al llegar, Ru simplemente abrió, giro sobre si mismo y dijo amablemente al pelirrojo pasa.

La suavidad con que Ru habló dejo sorprendido a Hana, lentamente pasó mientras Kaede lo observaba con una mirada extraña en sus bellos ojos, Hana volteo para agradecerle su cortesía pero se quedo sin habla al captar parte de la atención de los ojos de Ru sobre si.

- Pasa algo? // pregunto retrocediendo instintivamente//

- No porque? //dijo Ru acercándose peligrosamente//

- N-no por nada es solo que...

- Si? //Dijo Kaede aún más cerca//

Hana se petrifico en su lugar, claramente podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Ru la sensación fue abrumadora.

Ru sonrió suavemente quizá demasiado, a pesar de ello Hana la percibió y se quedó mas abrumado por esa sonrisa etérea, congelado, sintió que Ru avanzaba hacia el mientras ponía suavemente una mano en su hombro y cerraba aún más la distancia entre ellos...

¿Qué les pareció? envíenme sus comentarios a  mineantea@hotmail.com 


	5. Realidad, vívida pesadilla

CAPITULO 5. REALIDAD VÍVIDA PESADILLA

Sobreviviste al derrumbe de un sueño y forjaste tu talento en la soledad, ¿te preguntas porque entonces te afecta tanto ahora tu compañera inseparable?

Ru sonrió suavemente quizá demasiado, a pesar de ello Hana la percibió y se quedó mas abrumado por esa sonrisa etérea, congelado, sintió que Ru avanzaba hacia él mientras ponía suavemente una mano en su hombro y cerraba aún más la distancia entre ellos... acerco su boca al oído de Hana y de reojo checo la reacción del pelirrojo... nada, Sakuragi seguía petrificado en su lugar.

- ¿Aún tienes hambre? //Preguntó Ru soplando las palabras en el oído de su invitado y sin esperar respuesta prosiguió//  si es así puedo cocinar algo.... //diciendo esto movió su mano a modo de girar sobre su lugar al pelirrojo y poder avanzar, dio un paso para alejarse de Hana y viéndolo directamente a los ojos prosiguió hablando// pero hombre quita esa cara realmente no cocino tan mal, al menos he sobrevivido a mi mismo hasta ahora.

Con este ultimo comentario sonrió un poco más visiblemente y comenzó su camino hacia la cocina. Sakuragi estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir por un lado nunca espero ver a Rukawa bromeando y sonriendo.. Dios ahora se alegraba de que no sonriera tan a menudo, su sonrisa era tan embriagante que era capaz de hechizar a cualquiera que la viera, además no cabía en su mente la sensación tan desquiciante que había sido tener a Kaede tan cerca, todo su cuerpo había quedado inmóvil, y la agitación interna que sufrió, alteró por completo su lado racional, impidiéndole hacer más nada que permanecer petrificado.

- que me pasa?, me quede sin poder hacer nada //los pensamientos del pelirrojo corrían a mil// fue solo cuestión de permanecer ahí a su merced, pero es que esa voz y su aliento eran tan... en que estupideces pienso?? Es el zorro, no es más que el zorro, yo ya había estado cerca de él antes, aunque.. no de esa forma //con este último pensamiento volteo a la cocina solo para encontrarse a Ru viéndolo intensamente //

- ¿Qué prefieres ramen o sashimi? – la pregunta fue acompañada de una mirada que parecia traspasar las defensas de Hana

-  ¿....?

- Ahh ya veo, lo que yo prefiera entonces? //Y una vez más esperaba la respuesta de su invitado//

- S-si, lo que tu quieras  //la voz de Hana sonaba para su propio gusto demasiado insegura//

- ¿Estas seguro que lo que yo quiera? //Dijo con una voz profunda que acaricio los oídos de Sakuragi// podría no gustarte... mmm sigues callado, entonces asumiré que si voy a tener, perdón, a comer lo que yo quiera //Ru se giró y sonrió maliciosamente, traía algo en mente, una duda que estaba seguro pronto disiparía, siguió con su labor en la cocina// si quieres puedes prender el televisor o poner algún compacto. 

Hana volteo a ver tanto la tele como el stereo sin atinar a reaccionar

- Mejor prende la tele y pon un video

La voz de Rukawa se dejó oír un poco mas normal y eso lo decidió. Se dirigió al mueble donde se veían varias cintas bien ordenadas y comenzó a buscar algo que poner, la elección fue bastante fácil, pues todo giraba sobre un mismo tema... básquetbol. 

- Vaya que tus gustos son variados //dijo en son de mofa// final de 1995, 1996, 1997, juego de estrellas, NBA, NBA y más NBA..... ah no, espera, aquí hay algo diferente Básquetbol europeo..... //Hana sudo una gotita// ¿qué es en lo único que piensas o que?

- Casi //respondió Rukawa sin voltear// aunque no es lo único //un brillo risueño llenó sus ojos al responder//  ahora también pienso en ti... //dio una pausa a sus palabras y sonrió al escuchar un ruido en la sala, si su oido no le engañaba había sido producido por una cinta al caer al piso, en ese instante continuo// ... en ti y en Riota y en Mitsui, realmente los tres son tan insoportables que aunque no lo quiera pienso en como librarme de ustedes....

Ru volteo a ver al pelirrojo y se contuvo para no soltarse a reír abiertamente, el cuadro era realmente algo divertido, Hanamichi con la cara tan roja como su cabello, con una expresión de sorpresa en sus facciones, con el brazo extendido y la mano en actitud de sostener algo; describió una línea recta con la vista desde la mano de Hana hasta el piso y efectivamente la cinta había caído, miró el video en el piso y siguió hablando, intentando parecer molesto, aunque sin mucho éxito, la risa en sus ojos usualmente de hielo lo delataban...

- Este es un claro ejemplo de lo que digo, eres tan torpe que no puedes ni siquiera poner una película sin hacer alguna tontería.

Sakuragi reaccionó ante estas últimas palabras 

- Teme Kitsune, como te atreves a decir algo así del talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi.... 

- y como no hacerlo si ni siquiera puedes recoger lo que tiras.... hasta para eso eres torpe.

- Kitsune tonto //dijo al tiempo que se agachaba a levantar la película// solo te lo perdono porque tengo hambre y eso que estas haciendo no huele tan mal 

- Si claro...

-  kitsune tonto, tonto //masculló entre dientes algo molesto//

Todo volvió a la normalidad, Hana puso un video de básquetbol colegial y Ru termino de cocinar, sirvió dos raciones y Sakuragi le ayudó a llevar la comida a la mesa, Kaede le llevo una soda y el se sirvió un poco de té, después de que Hanamichi declaró que el adoraba la soda más que el té. Una vez más Hana se sorprendió pues pensaba que Rukawa se iba a sentar del otro lado de la mesa o al menos lejos de él, pero contrariamente a sus suposiciones se sentó del lado izquierdo de la mesa junto a él. Al ver su expresión Rukawa argumento algo muy simple.

- No creas que es porque quiera estar junto a ti, siendo objetivos corro el riesgo de que hagas alguna de tus estupideces y yo termine con la comida en la cabeza, pero como este es el mejor lugar para ver el televisor tendré que exponerme a tus barbaridades. 

- COMO TE ATREVES!!! //dijo mientras se ponía de pie y miraba amenazante a Rukawa// YO SOY UN GENIO, COMO SE ATREVE UN ZORRO COMO TU A DECIR ALGO ASÍ... PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ VOY A .....

Cortando la amenaza de Hana y con un movimiento rápido, Rukawa puso una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo y lo jalo rudamente de regreso a su asiento.

-  Guarda silencio ya va a empezar ...

- PERO COMO........!!!!

Ru impuso silencio de una manera más que eficaz, con su mano izquierda lo tomo del hombro y lo atrajo hacia él, al tiempo que pasaba su brazo izquierdo por la espalda del pelirrojo hasta quedar en un medio abrazo, mientras que con su mano derecha tapaba la boca del escandaloso muchacho. La cabeza de Hana había quedado descansando sobre el hombro del zorro su vista fija hacia delante y antes de intentar siquiera zafarse, Ru pegó su mejilla en la frente de Hana y observo con los ojos entrecerrados al chico ahora quieto.

-  Odio no poder ver en paz un video //dijo mientras su aliento rozaba la piel del pelirrojo, y continuo mientras movía su cabeza hacia abajo sin dejar de hablar// así que para evitarnos peleas innecesarias dejas de vociferar y comes tranquilamente, de acuerdo? 

Las últimas palabras fueron sopladas directamente al cuello de Sakuragi, a quien un estremecimiento lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir ese aliento cálido tan cerca, asintió levemente y en ese momento Ru lo dejo ir suavemente, como si no quisiera perder el contacto con su cuerpo.

La atención de Ru regreso a su comida, hizo una breve reverencia y dio gracias por la comida – itadai kimasu!!!-, Hanamichi lo imito y comenzaron a comer.

***

- No te entiendo, realmente no te entiendo, te preocupas demasiado por él, que más da si se ha alejado un poco o no?, eso es algo normal, después de todo tu lo alejaste.

- Ya lo se, es solo que... no se, me siento mal por eso, yo, yo lo extraño hace un mes que no hablo con él.

- Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? No has pensado que quizá sea porque te gusta? 

- No, eso no puede ser posible.

- Ah no? Estas segura Haruko?

- Si, bueno eso creo Fuji.

- Crees? No te das cuenta? Si es así, si el te gusta, entonces..... 

- Entonces lo he perdido..... ay Fuji, que voy a hacer?

- Averigua primero que es lo que sientes y si en verdad te gusta, debes estar preparada para pedirle una disculpa y luchar para que vuelva a confiar en ti, después será cuestión de tiempo.

- Si tienes razón, mañana mismo hablaré con el.

***

El pelirrojo despierta sobresaltado, inquieto escucha atentamente hasta que identifica la razón de su abrupto despertar, en la habitación contigua se escuchan ruidos y una voz apagada que no alcanza a comprender. Suavemente se levanta y va a revisar que todo este bien con Rukawa. Al acercarse a la habitación de su anfitrión descubre que una vez más el zorro tiene pesadillas, una vez más, algo dentro de él se agita en busca de prestar ayuda al pálido chico. Se sienta a su lado en la cama y pasa su mano por el revuelto cabello, como si ese contacto lo volviera a la realidad, Ru toma sorpresivamente la mano del pelirrojo y murmura algo que Hana no entiende.

- Perdona no te escuche // le dice con voz queda Hana mientras se inclina hacia Ru con la intención de escuchar mejor.

- Porque me dejaste? 

- Habré escuchado bien?, -no entiendo porque me reclama supongo que no pretendía que durmiera con el verdad?-

Este pensamiento le sube un súbito sonrojo a Sakuragi quien interiormente se amonesta por tales ideas. Su autoregaño se trunca para seguir escuchando al zorro.

- Prometiste que no me ibas a dejar; pero lo hiciste y me hundí, no imaginas lo que me tomo salir adelante sin ti. Porque? Si querías algo solo tenías que haberlo pedido. Porque?

Las lágrimas afloran a sus ojos, mientras que Hana solo lo toma entre sus brazos al ver ese cuerpo delgado estremecerse por el llanto. 

- ¿Quién te dañó de esta forma Ru? Debió haber sido alguien sin alma quien te marcó de este modo. 

Y mientras observa el hermoso rostro brillante en sudor pero ahora tranquilo una sola cuestión invade su mente.

- Yo voy a mantener mi promesa, no te voy a dejar nunca.

El sueño vence a ambos chicos y mientras uno concilia el sueño gracias a los poderosos brazos que lo acunan, el otro logra dormir después de prometerse a sí mismo permanecer junto al chico que descansa en sus brazos. Su ultimo pensamiento es para Kaede, sonríe al imaginar la importancia que el chico con rostro de porcelana ha tomado en su vida. 

- ¿Quién iba a imaginar que me importarías tanto, eh Ru?.

Con una apacible sonrisa se duerme al fin.

***

En otro punto de la ciudad alguien más no puede dormir, un sueño que se le apetece demasiado real lo mantiene en jaque...

Sus ojos ven un sentimiento gemelo en los ojos delante suyo, el dueño de esos ojos los entrecierra cuando siente la boca cálida de su acompañante sobre la suya propia, el beso que al principio parecia solo explorar superficialmente comenzó adquirir tintes de pasión matizados por el deseo que se apodera de las manos de los dos chicos que sin tregua comienzan a descubrir y recorrer el cuerpo del otro, ahí están, dos cuerpos entregándose con absoluta espontaneidad, dejando atrás rencillas y malentendidos, olvidando las heridas infringidas en la persona amada... se besan... se abrazan se reconocen mutuamente. Ya no hay más prendas por retirar solo una piel sedosa... el chico más alto tiende a su compañero suavemente y mientras comienza a poseerlo no puede evitar que suaves te quiero escapen de sus labios, la pasión embota sus sentidos y dejan fluir todo su deseo... se acercan al final  y justo en antesala del clímax un nombre escapa de los labios del chico que posee al más frágil.....            

– Ahhh Rukawa .....

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, saludos, etc, etc. Review o a mineantea@hotmail.com Estoy abierta a sus opiniones.... 

Se me olvido el disclaimer al principio pero en fin: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Takehito Inue brincos diera yo de que Hana y RU  fueran mios....


	6. ¿Y si el pasado no es como parece?

**CAPITULO VI. ¿Y SI EL PASADO NO ES COMO PARECE?**

Nunca había sentido tanto frío como hoy, es como si la desesperación y la tristeza fueran un viento helado que hace trizas sangrantes cada pedazo de piel, que quedó descubierta después de que tu cuerpo tibio y amante del mío se fue. 

El sol asomó su faz lentamente anunciando un día más, su brillante luz hiere los ojos de un chico que si ya de por si había pasado una mala noche, ahora tenía un nada grato despertar. Suavemente entreabrió los ojos y con la misma velocidad con la que la cegadora claridad los hirió, así de velozmente se giro sobre su mullida cama dando la espalda a la ventana, y tratando de enfocar la hora en el reloj despertador sobre su buró.

- 7:45 Vaya! Dos horas y media! Rompí record de no dormir, malo, malo!

Su cabeza se mueve de un lado a otro al tiempo que habla, en un gesto constante de reproche a si mismo el cual es rematado por el tono burlón impreso en su voz.

- Parece que debo preocuparme, estas desveladas con malas para mi salud.

Su semblante parece serio cuando dice esto, pero instantes después su expresión cambia a una de burla absoluta.

- Ja! A quien trato de engañar? No he pasado una sola noche de paz desde...

Súbitamente su mirada cambia y la voz firme vacila antes de continuar su monólogo...

- Desde que no él no esta conmigo, y fue mi culpa el que no esté aquí ahora...  

La suave vacilación en su voz fue sólo la antesala al semblante sombrío que ahora impera en su rostro, sus ojos, gris acerado, se oscurecen mientras que para intentar mitigar la sensación de pesar se pasa la mano por el rostro y continuando el movimiento inicial retira los mechones de su cara.

- Ha sido yo creo el año más largo de mi vida. Sin embargo ya pronto voy a poder tomar control de mi vida y una vez más voy a estar contigo. Por el momento, otro día comienza.

Ágilmente se levanta de la cama y va ordenando mentalmente las actividades que debe realizar, lo primero es tomar una ducha para relajar su cuerpo después de la noche de perros que tuvo –delicioso-, después a la oficina –rutina- y de ahí la junta con los integrantes de la junta de accionistas –tedioso- después quizá tenga alguna comida que no recuerda con algún cliente –aburrido-, a la oficina de vuelta a finiquitar asuntos pendientes –dolor de cabeza seguro- y de ahí a su departamento –y a prepararse para otro día más-, su mente clasifica todas sus actividades, no por importancia material sino por la espiritual, sin querer sonríe agriamente pensando en el asco en que se ha vuelto su vida. Piensa en ir a algún bar, con suerte y conseguirá a alguien que caliente su cama por unas horas hasta que el cansancio le permita dormir sin sueños, en definitiva no quiere otra noche como la anterior pues no se cree capaz de resistir las malas pasadas que su mente le hace vivir al recordarle el calor y el sabor de la única persona que ha amado plenamente.

Mientras se baña casi podría jurar que son otras manos las que recorren su cuerpo, que no agua sino besos húmedos los que recorren cada centímetro de su piel y que el sonido del agua no era tal sino los suaves gemidos de alguien más. De un muchacho entregándose a él sin temor, sin restricciones, sin nada más que amor en la mirada. De mil sonrisas dadas y secretos compartidos, de planes, proyectos y confidencias.

- Ru... ¿Hace cuánto que no te veo? Parece una eternidad, jamás pensé que cuando me alejara de ti me iba a estar muriendo poco a poco cada día, han pasado  ya casi dos años. Y la última vez que te vi sonriendo aún me duele, como siempre tan etéreo, tan irreal, esa fue la última vez que vi tu sonrisa, en mi cumpleaños y a la vez supuesta fiesta de compromiso. ¡Oh Ru! Jamás me dejaste explicar que esa no había sido mi idea, que lo arreglaron sin siquiera decirme, que me quede tan helado como tu cuando lo anunciaron, que esa noche se desgarró mi alma cuando te acercaste a mí y con la única sonrisa fingida que te he visto me felicitaste soltando cada palabra con rabia; Solo porque según nuestras familias, un amigo debe alegrarse de la felicidad del otro, te acercaste a mí sin quitarme jamás la vista de encima, me abrazaste y me deseaste dicha, no me dejaste decirte que mi felicidad estaba a tu lado, ¿qué no te dabas cuenta que solo quería abrazarte? ¿Que mis brazos no te querían soltar durante ese supuesto abrazo fraternal? ¿Que mi mirada jamás se aparto hasta que saliste de la habitación y de mi vida? ¿Que hasta que te marchaste con esa mirada helada en tus ojos y la expresión de decepción en tu rostro yo aún buscaba pedirte perdón con mi mirada? Todo pasó muy rápido después de esa dichosa fiesta en menos de un mes ya estaba casado, me fui de luna de miel dos semanas, deseando estar de vuelta desde que estaba en el aeropuerto a punto de partir. Fueron dos semanas de infierno, deseando con el alma que pasaran en un instante para buscarte, para conseguir que me dejaras explicarte, dos semanas en que mis sentidos me jugaron malas pasadas trayéndome tu olor y tu voz una y otra vez. Dos semanas en que tenía pesadillas a diario en las que te veía llorando, destrozado por mi traición, por no luchar por nosotros, por ser tan cobarde. Dos semanas en que conté con una angustia que no me podía explicar cada minuto para volver. 

Su mano gira la llave de la regadera y el sonido del agua cayendo cesa, mientras el vapor se disipa sacude su cabello y sale del baño cubriéndose con una toalla. La ducha ha terminado pero no así los recuerdos...

- Al fin pasaron esos 14 días y la oprimente sensación jamás desapareció de mi pecho, solo hasta la tarde del día cuando regrese supe la razón, tus padres habían muerto la noche anterior a mi llegada a Japón, después de 1 semana y media de agonía en el hospital, estuviste a su lado solo, solo, y yo tan lejos con esa bruja. 

Comienza a buscar su ropa en el armario... 

- Después del funeral busqué el modo de quedarme solo contigo para hablar tranquilos, para decirte que estaba contigo, que te apoyaras en mi, que te amaba, que la boda arreglada por mi familia se disolvería pronto y podríamos estar juntos, sin embargo cuando intenté acercarme a ti me dejaste en shock, tus ojos estaban secos no había ninguna seña de llanto en ellos, de hecho no había nada más que frío, tus antes expresivos ojos azules estaban muertos, no hubo tiempo de siquiera intentar reaccionar pues con una voz desconocida para mi, demasiado profunda y carente de emoción, nos agradeciste por haber ido y nos pediste de forma tajante que te dejáramos solo, nadie daba crédito a lo que veía, ese no eras tu, el siempre educado hijo de los magnates Rukawa básicamente corriendo a todos de su casa, sin embargo nadie protestó pues todos asumieron que era el dolor por haber perdido a tus padres, todos se marcharon y cuando intenté quedarme esa bruja me tomo del brazo y me hizo salir murmurando estupideces sobre privacidad y respeto a tu dolor, que nadie lo podía ver? Lo que necesitabas era alguien que te abrazara, por Dios solo tenías 15 años y te dejamos como si fueras mayor. Tu sonrisa se borró para no sonreír más y después saliste de golpe de mi vida al irte de tu casa sin siquiera decir adiós o avisar a alguien a donde ibas. Terminaste la secundaria y no continuaste en la prepa local. Una vez más deje de saber de ti pero no iba a conformarme con eso, contrate investigadores hasta que dieron contigo, de algo tenía que servirme el dinero y el poder que obtuve con esa absurda boda.

Su mirada se posa en una caja donde guarda el anillo de bodas por algo tan pequeño perdió tanto...

- Hace un año me trajeron un documento con tu fotografía y una copia del registro escolar de la preparatoria de Shohoku, sentí que mi corazón daba un vuelco al ver tus profundos ojos azules, aunque solo fuera una fotografía sentí como si me vieran una vez más. Pague a los detectives, cancele todas mis citas y fui a tu escuela inmediatamente, no podía estar un día más sin verte. Llegue al atardecer a tu escuela, no es el lugar donde tus padres y tu familia imaginaron que ibas a estar, todos habían planeado tu futuro en una escuela exclusiva donde estudiaban solo los hijos de personajes de la política y la alta sociedad de Japón, después de la prepa debías ir a una gran universidad a estudiar administración o algo por el estilo para tomar control de las empresas de tu familia que están fusionadas con las de la mía, todo parecia tan perfecto, íbamos a estar juntos prácticamente las 24 horas del día pero... solo hubo vacío. Y ahora aquí estas costeándote la escuela con una beca deportiva que obtuviste y sé que en un futuro cercano pretendes postular para irte al extranjero para jugar otro nivel y seguir estudiando. ¿Jamás te gusto la idea de estar en una oficina verdad? solo lo hacías para estar conmigo y yo fui tan estúpido...

Se detiene frente al espejo sin mirarse, parece buscar algo en su propio reflejo, sus ojos sondean la superficie mientras una sonrisa que persiste en la memoria y una imagen  suya abrazando a un ángel de imposible ingenuidad aparece inalterada a pesar del tiempo.

- Mi pequeño Kae... 

Sus manos corren suavemente sobre la superficie de su cuerpo y un brillo da vida a su rostro perfilado.

- Ya es tiempo de que vuelvas al lugar del cual nunca debiste salir,  mis brazos. 

***

Mientras tanto en una casa en Kanawa...

La mañana alerta suavemente los sentidos de un chico que han pasado una noche tan tranquila como hace mucho no lo hacía. No ha abierto los ojos aun pues de antemano sabe que algo no es igual que siempre, tiene una sensación de protección tan grande que no puede ser real, de seguro cuando abra los ojos ese sentimiento desaparecerá y realmente se siente tan bien estar así que no quiere despertar del todo para sentirse solo otra vez, jamás pensó que se iba a sentir otra vez de esa manera después de que todo terminó con... su pensamiento se detiene cuando un suave suspiro muy cerca de su rostro le indica que  o empieza a tener alucinaciones o realmente alguien esta con él.

Con gran cuidado abre lentamente los ojos y se queda mudo ante la visión frente a él, Hanamichi con el semblante en paz, tan angelical que casi podría jurar que el demonio pelirrojo de Shohoku ha sufrido una mutación durante la noche. Este pensamiento por demás absurdo le causa gracia, sin embargo ni siquiera piensa en sonreír cuando busca explicarse que rayos hace Hana en su cama y abrazándolo de ese modo. Sin embargo aun cuando por lógica una parte de él quiere despertarlo la otra parte sabe que en cuanto el pelirrojo abra los ojos todo cesará, y realmente se siente tan bien estar así...

Por oto lado aún dentro de pacífico sueño, Hana puede sentir una mirada sobre él que lo pone en alerta,  sabe a quien pertenece esa mirada y no quiere abrir los ojos. Por primera vez en cu vida tiene miedo de encarar a alguien y más porque sabe que una explicación banal no va a ser suficiente esta vez... 

Sin prisa laguna abre los ojos y ante él, como ya se lo esperaba, un par de ojos azul profundo lo miran expectantes, un silencio llena el ambiente, ninguno de los tiene la palabra acertada para una situación como esta. Los minutos pasan y para cuando parece que ya es imposible esperar más Rukawa se decide a hablar.

- ¿Qué es lo..?

- Tuviste pesadillas 

La verdad tan abruptamente dicha le hace perder momentáneamente el control de su pensamiento coherente, incipientemente se forma una idea de que es lo que Hana pudo haber oído.. 

- ¿Con quien soñabas zorrito?

Sin embargo no pudo replicar nada pues la pregunta del pelirrojo le cayó como balde de agua fría removiendo viejos recuerdos y sensaciones nada gratas.

- Con alguien de mi pasado

La respuesta vino inexplicablemente a sus labios, no estaba acostumbrado a explicar nada de sí mismo y mucho menos a hablar con alguien de su pasado, sin embargo el estado de confusión en que se encontraba su mente y la calidez de los brazos que aún lo sostenían tan cerca de Sakuragi le hicieron sentir que todo iba a estar bien.

- ¿Con quien?

- Con...

El simple recuerdo de aquel hombre al que había amado hasta el borde del delirio le ocasionó un fuerte estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo. Hana sintió esto y lo apretó contra sí dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre su hombro. A pesar de todo ru aún trató de explicar.

- Con una persona a la que amaba..

Con esta declaración Kaede se encogió sobre sí mismo como si ese recuerdo le estuviera hiriendo más allá de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera imaginado. 

- a la que amaba... y que me dejó... y  yo...

Para Rukawa fue imposible continuar pues dos lágrimas amargas con la más pura esencia de la amargura brotaron de sus ojos deslizándose por su rostro hasta que cayeron al fin en el pecho del pelirrojo. Consciente de la situación por la que Ru atravesaba Hana suavemente pasó su mano por el cabello azabache para tranquilizar al tembloroso zorro, no dijo nada de que estuviera llorando, simplemente lo estrechó con una ternura que el mismo no se conocía. 

- Yo estoy a tu lado y no me pienso ir aunque me eches.

La promesa fiera a Ru y a sí mismo cobijó el corazón de Rukawa que silentemente agradeció en su corazón y rodeo con sus brazos al pelirrojo...

***

El sonido incesante del teléfono desquicia a la chica que sale de bañarse recién, el disgusto se refleja en el tinte de su voz al responder.

- Si diga...

- Hoy es el día, voy a hablar con él tenías razón fui una idiota, pero después de que hable con él sé que todo se va a resolver

- ¿Quién...?

- Hoy a la hora del almuerzo, todo esta ya planeado y tu me vas a ayudar, ¿verdad?

- ...-

- Anda contéstame, ¿me vas a ayudar cierto?

- Haruko??

- Pues claro quien más.

- Hola, ¿que me decías sobre el almuerzo?

- Pues que a la hora del almuerzo voy a hablar con Hanamichi.

- Lo has pensado bien?

- Claro Fuji estuve meditándolo desde ayer y no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo.

- Bien, bien, entonces nos vemos en la escuela.

- Si, allá nos vemos.

La comunicación se corta y ambas chicas se alistan para ir a la escuela, Akagi Haruko checa la imagen que le muestra el espejo, pasa su mano suavemente por los lacios cabellos castaños, se acomoda el cuello y alisa su falda, todo listo. Satisfecha de su imagen se dispone a slir y una vez más detiene su camino al ver la foto del equipo, una sonrisa de felicidad llena su rostro.

- Sakuragi, vamos a estar juntos.

Sale de su recamara y pasa de largo por la cocina solo para despedirse de su madre y recoger el almuerzo que le preparo. No busca a su hermano pues sabe que tenía una junta antes de clases con el profesor Ansai, el resto del equipo va a llegar al gimnasio un poco más tarde, y de seguro ahí vera a Sakuragi y entonces...

- No, debo esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo, antes lo más seguro es que no pueda hablar con él y todo debe salir perfecto.

Con estos felices sentimientos sale de su casa imaginando las cosas buenas que le van a pasar el día de hoy...

El molesto bip de un despertador rompe la quietud de la habitación.

- ¿Pero que diablos es ese maldito ruido?

Sus ojos miel se abren en dirección de la fuente de tan abominable sonido.

- son las 7 menos 20 aún es temprano para... rayos!!! Se me olvidaba la junta con el gorila

Su intención de levantarse de un salto muere cuando el peso sobre él le recuerda que no esta solo.

- Rukawa? Vamos zorro levántate, nos quedamos dormidos...

- Mmmmm

- Vamos zorro flojo

- No perdonare a quienes me.....

- No perdonare a quienes me nada!!! 

El golpe que iba dirigido hacia su cabeza hubiera dado irrefutablemente en el blanco si Hanamichi no lo hubiese esperado con anticipación, deteniéndolo a escasos centímetros de su cara. Maniobrando de forma magistral logra sacarse de los brazos a Rukawa mientras tomaba la almohada y una sonrisa maliciosa se pintaba en sus labios.

- Más vale que nos pongamos de pie si es que queremos estar a tiempo y desayunar. ¿O.K?   

- Mju

- Zorro

Un empujoncito con la almohada

- zorrito??

Uno mas fuerte

- Vamos zorrito levantate..

El brazo de Ru parece buscar algo que golpear pues se mueve de un lado a otro buscando y golpeando ocasionalmete la almohada malhechora perturbadora de su sueño. Hanamichi amplio su sonrisa al tiempo que hablaba.

- Bien, bien, esto requiere medidas drásticas // toma aire y...// ZOOOORROOOOOO!!!

El grito hace que Ru se siente de golpe y cuando gira su cabeza para reclamarle a Hanamichi una almohada golpea de lleno su cara haciéndolo caer hacia un lado de la cama.

- Maldito pelirrojo 

Hanamichi riendo como loco se tomaba el estomago mientras se recargaba en el dintel de la puerta..

- Deja que te ponga las manos encima y entonces...

Rukawa se levanto velozmente y persiguió al pelirrojo a la habitación que originalmete había destinado para él y justo cuando le iba a dar alcance el pelirrojo se metió a la ducha y cerró la puerta por dentro.

- Abre Hanamichi!!!

- Jamás!!

- Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste.

El ruido del agua cayendo y a risa del pelirrojo lo hicieron desear poder tirar la puerta para estrangular a ese bribón.

- ¿Zorrito sigues ahí afuera? Yo que tu mejor me arreglaba pues tenemos junta con el gori ahorita. 

¿de seguro se te olvidó verdad?

- Junta? Rayos me había olvidado... pero no creas que te vas a salvar en cuanto salgas de ahí voy a ...

- Yare yare, lo que quieras zorro.

Y más refunfuñando que de ganas Rukawa fue a asearse y vestirse para la junta de equipo.

Jamás el camino hacia la escuela había sido más divertido para ninguno de los dos, empezó con una persecución por toda la casa hasta que Hana logro salir y echo a correr en dirección a la escuela enseñando la lengua al zorro que se quedo atrás mientras cerraba su casa, Rukawa iba a echar a correr tras él cuando vio su bicicleta y sonrió. Hanamichi comenzaba a pensar que Rukawa había desistido de seguirlo y cuando se volvio para ver que le pasaba al zorro una bicicleta se le fue encima, el choque hizo que Ru, Hana  y la bicicleta terminaran en el piso.

- Tu zorro eres un...

- Eres un torpe, dañaste mi bicicleta

- ¿Cómo te atreves....? Zorro atarantado si tu me arrollaste con ella

- Pero eres tan baka que mi bici salio dañada.

- Grrrr Tú zorro.

Ambos se levantaron y después de breves instantes comenzaron a burlarse de la absurda situación. El resto del camino transcurrio en relativa calma, hablaron de diversas cosas, evitando el tema de la mañana como en un acuerdo tácito.

Iban llegando a la puerta de la escuela cuando...

- Mira Ru la escuela tiene visitas y parecen importantes, ¡Guau que auto! Lo que yo daría ´por tener uno así, ¿a ti no te gustaría zorro?

- ...

- zorro??

- ...

Hana voltea aver al zorro que se ha quedado dos pasos atrás de él pálido como jamás lo había visto con los ojos fijos en el escudo que ostentaba el carro y con temblor en sus finos labios, su cuerpo tiembla y una voz que no parece suya quiebra el silencio...

- Youji

- Uhh ¿De que hablas Ru??

- Es él Hana, que voy a hacer? Yo... yo..

- Youji.

Una figura desciende lentamente del carro capturando la atención de ambos chicos el sol les da de frente, así que no pueden distinguirlo con claridad, un hombre de complexión atlética deja que el viento juegue un poco con su cabello castaño oscuro mientras saca un cigarrillo y lo prende, la sensación de estar siendo observado hace que se gire sobre si mismo y mire hacia donde están ellos. Una fina sonrisa adorna sus labios mientras deja  que el humo del cigarro salga a la par que un nombre querido.

- Kaede chan, tanto tiempo....

Notas de la A: Este capítulo va para ti Fabi. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de publicar mi fic en tu página y por la paciencia que me tienes.  

Vania gracias por tus palabras y por animarme a publicar acá.

Gracias Linn por tu apoyo, amiga has sido una gran motivación. 

Gracias a Subaru a Lala y a todos aquellos que han leido hasta aquí

Dudas? Comentarios? Sugerencias? A mi mail mineantea@hotmail.com o muchísimo más sencillo dando un clic abajo y dejando un review

Y tu hermanita que???????


	7. Sucesos extraños, razones desconocidas

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos yo solo los tomo para hacer historias para diversión de todos. Le pertenecen a Takehito Inue, así pues en vez de demandas espero reviews. ^_^

_____________________

** Capítulo 7. Sucesos extraños, razones desconocidas.**

 Las cosas pasan por algo. Nadie discute si las piedras deben caer hacia arriba o hacia abajo: caen hacia abajo y punto. 

Una figura desciende lentamente del carro capturando la atención de ambos chicos, el sol les da de frente, así que no pueden distinguirlo con claridad a la persona que desciende del auto, un hombre de complexión atlética deja que el viento juegue un poco con su cabello castaño oscuro mientras saca un cigarrillo y lo prende, la sensación de estar siendo observado hace que se gire sobre si mismo y mire hacia donde están ellos. Una fina sonrisa adorna sus labios mientras deja  que el humo del cigarro salga a la par que un nombre querido.

- Kaede chan, tanto tiempo....

***

Akagi Haruko se aproximaba con paso alegre a la puerta del colegio, mientras caminaba, mentalmente repasaba su único pensamiento se dirigía hacia la conquista de su meta: Hanamichi Sakuragi, ella no consideraba nada más que ambos se gustaban y que ahora que ella se había decidido todo marcharía a pedir de boca.

Sonriendo se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada pero la escena que ahí se desarrollaba hizo que se ocultara a una prudente distancia desde si bien no podía ver, podía escuchar claramente...

***

- Kaede chan, tanto tiempo...

Esa voz estremeció al joven de ojos azules hasta sus cimientos, en el fondo de su alma había secretamente deseado escucharla aunque fuera una vez más y sin embargo, ahora que la oía no estaba tan seguro de que era eso que bullía en su pecho...

- Bien, bien, ¡Vaya recibimiento! No hay un "hola que tal Youji , tanto tiempo sin verte, es un placer saludarte..." ¿no?... 

Y sus ojos verdes brillando a medida que se acercaba

- ...y que tal un "es bueno verte, ya te extrañaba" ¿tampoco?... 

La distancia entre ellos ahora era solo de unos cuantos pasos, lentamente,  se acercaba hasta donde estaban prácticamente inmóviles Hana y Ru, la sonrisa en sus labios se volvió más radiante porque el pálido chico al que hablaba permanecía inmóvil a pesar de su avance, Ru, quien normalmente era pálido, en ese momento rozaba con ser casi transparente. Y sin embargo Youji no detenía su suave andar.

- Diablos Kaede cualquiera diría que no te alegra verme.. ¿es eso?

Sus ojos contrastaban vívidamente con sus palabras y la expresión de su rostro, pues mientras estas sonaban apesadumbradas y su semblante trataba de ser triste la historia en sus ojos era muy diferente, hablaban de lo mucho que le divertía ver la cara azorada de su niño añorado y del anhelo por estar tan cerca de él. Al fin Youji se detiene a escaso medio paso de Ru. Su sonrisa vuelve a dar luz a su rostro y con un acento suave que arrastra las palabras en un dulce deleite para los oídos de quienes le escuchasen, su voz inunda otra vez el ambiente.

- ¿Te has vuelto muy callado, sabes?...

Sus ojos fijos en los azules de su presa.

- ... y sin embargo no por ello has dejado de ser tan cautivante como antaño.

La última palabra va acompaña de un movimiento de su mano hacia el rostro de Kaede queriendo rozar esa piel de porcelana, suave, tentadora, tan añorada que el anhelo de palparla duele, tan otrora época conocida que el recuerdo quema, y no puede ser de otra forma cuando la hubo conocido más que a la suya propia, ha deseado tanto este momento que el temor de que sea otro más de tantos sueños le asusta y sin embargo no puede ser un sueño cuando puede sentir el calor de esa piel tersa con aroma a sándalo... Kaede tiembla inseguro ante el avance de la mano de Youji y echa su cuerpo hacia atrás casi imperceptiblemente, aunque alguien más si lo nota... Ese toque tan amado en otro tiempo, sus manos que tantas veces le acariciaron algunas con verdadera lujuria, pero otras muchas con ternura, con amor, con esa mezcla de dulzura y comprensión que tanto le llenaba y que se le grabó como con fuego en el alma; Pero todo eso acabó ese hombre ahí parado frente a él le había matado, le arranco el corazón y podría jurar que se regocijó al hacerlo. Debía odiarlo, debía marcharse y dejarlo ahí parado, o al menos decirle todo lo que había guardado por tanto tiempo, hacerle pagar por el sufrimiento de estos años, decirle que lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas, que no quería que estuviera cerca de él, y entonces, si su orgullo le gritaba por irse y su corazón comenzaba a doler, ¿entonces porque no podía moverse?... la sensación de calidez tan próximo a su rostro le hizo salir del shock en el que estaba, la mano de Youji tan cerca que en un suspiro lo estaría acariciando inevitablemente. 

Todo el mundo pareció detenerse en torno a los dos, no había nada más allá de ellos, la mano estaba ya rozando la piel de marfil pero antes de que la tocara plenamente...

- Se nos hace tarde Rukawa  

La voz del pelirrojo llegó como un milagro a la desesperada situación que vivía Rukawa.

- El capitán Akagi debe estarnos esperando... //Hana tomo por el brazo a Ru atrayéndolo hacia él y alejándolo de Youji// ...y ya sabes como se pone cuando se enoja, mejor es irnos de una vez.

Hana dijo esto último mientras miraba fieramente al castaño, de sus labios una sonrisa forzada aunque cortes, muy inusual en su alegre persona se dejo ver, por su parte el odio que reflejaban ahora los ojos verdes y la amenaza latente hubieran intimidado hasta al más valiente, sin embargo Hanamichi no se inmuto, muy por el contrario decidió ver como lucia la rabia mezclada con la frustración en ese insípido monigote, quien, si no suponía mal era la persona que había destrozado a Ru, así que buscando burlarse sonrió más abiertamente mientras un poco más firmemente tomaba a Rukawa por ambos brazos pegándolo suavemente a su cuerpo en un medio abrazo y haciéndolo caminar, asegurándose de que cuando pasaran junto a ese sujeto el que pasara de su lado fuera él mismo y no el zorro. 

Apenas se habían separado medio metro cuando Youji se sobrepuso a la rabia creciente que sentía, se viro y con fingida tranquilidad le habló al pelirrojo.

- Creo que no hemos sido presentados anteriormente verdad?

El imperioso tono en desacuerdo con la fingida calma de su interlocutor le hizo voltear y encarar al ahora furioso sujeto, a pesar de la visible ira del otro decidió seguir con su diversión.

- Creo que tienes razón //dijo de forma maliciosa y volteando a ver a Rukawa le increpó// vaya Ede te has vuelto un maleducado de marca, mira que no presentarnos... // suavemente soltó una mano del agarre en el que tenía al zorro y se la extendió a Youji abrazando firmemente por la cintura a Ru// soy Hanamichi Sakuragi y es un placer conocerte.

Youji quedo paralizado en su sitio, no podía apartar la mirada del brazo del pelirrojo que sostenía tan íntimamente a su Kae, su mente era una catástrofe, no obstante tantos años le habían dado la suficiente experiencia para sobreponerse rápidamente, así que salió de su postura y estrecho la mano frente a él.

- Soy  Sukamori Youji, el placer es todo mío. 

La presentación sacó chispas de ira de los ojos verdes y de burla de los avellana. Las manos se soltaron y mientras la de Youji caía en un puño la de Hana regresó a su posición en el cuerpo de Ru. 

- Según escuche tienen algo que hacer, ¿no es verdad? //furia contenida presente en su voz//

- Si así es, debemos ir a una reunión con el equipo, así pues, nos vemos precisados a despedirnos, hasta la próxima vez.

- Si esta bien... Ru te veo después.//el pálido chico solo lo miro sin emitir un solo sonido// ¿hoy en la noche?

- ...

- Igual que antes eh?

- ...

- Bien te veo en tu casa y entonces quizá podamos....

Youji buscaba hacer enojar al pelirrojo pero no contó con la dirección que iban a tomar las cosas.

- ¿Iras a visitarnos hoy? Bien, visitas para cenar, ¿que te gusta comer? porque serás nuestro invitado y por supuesto debemos complacer tus gustos... ¿Qué opinas Ede? 

- ...

- Creo que hoy Sukamori san probará el sazón de este genio, jajaja entonces que te parecen ¿ravioles y carne a las brasas? Son  nuestras favoritas...

- Pero a Kaede no le gusta esa comida... //Youji miró con sorpresa a Rukawa//

- Es que le gusta como la preparo yo ¿no es cierto Ede? 

Hana habló directamente al cuello de Ru quien al sentir la cálida respiración de pelirrojo cerro ligeramente los ojos y echo suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás...

Esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso, todo el cielo parecía caerle en la cabeza a Youji.

- ¿Ustedes dos son... son....//parecía buscar las palabras correctas// viven en la misma casa?

- Pues de un tiempo a la fecha, en fin no hay tiempo de detalles ahora, nos vamos. 

Y diciendo y haciendo, pues Hana reanudó su camino hacia el gimnasio mientras dejaban atrás a un confundido Youji quien no se terminaba de creer lo que había escuchado pues sus informantes le habían dicho que Ru vivía solo, además el mutismo de su pequeño y la marcha apresurada no hacía más que agrandar sus sospechas. No era el único que estaba incrédulo a las palabras del pelirrojo, Haruko estaba estupefacta en su sitio, era demasiada información para su cerebro (ja) al parecer, su amado ru y este tipo se conocían bastante íntimamente, y le daba la impresión de que a este sujeto le agradaba Rukawa pero eso significa que era... no podía siquiera pensarlo; por otro lado SU Hanamichi porque se le había metido la absurda idea de que iba a ser suyo estuviera viviendo con Rukawa, además Hanamichi había hablado de Rukawa como si fueran amigos muy cercanos. Eso no tenía sentido! 

- en definitiva debo hablar con Sakuragi el tiene que darme una explicación.

Youji tenía pensamientos similares. 

- Aquí hay gato encerrado y yo no voy a parar hasta ver que no checa.

Sacó un cigarro y mientras lo encendía una sonrisa sobrada y suspicaz se dejo ver, su mente trabajaba a velocidad luz procesando todo lo recientemente acaecido. 

- Tu actitud y tu silencio no han hecho más que demostrarme que aún te importo, al menos lo suficiente para desatender a ese chico que aún no se si es tu amante, pero lo descubriré hoy en la noche...

Tranquilamente subió a su auto, se marchó del lugar haciendo planes. Haruko espero a que el auto se marchase para salir de su posición e ir a clases.

Apenas saliendo del campo visual de Youji un par de ojos llenos de ira escrutan furibundos el rostro moreno.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?

- No sé a lo que te refieres // responde con el tono mas que puede el pelirrojo sin detenerse.

- Ah! No sabes? Eh? // con un movimiento ágil toma del brazo a Hana obligándolo a detenerse //  hablo de que sin mas ni mas invitaste a cenar a ese malnacido a MI casa sin siquiera  consultarme.

- Hice mal? // Hana buscaba vanamente soltarse de la mano que lo retiene y del interrogatorio, pues no comprende  que lo llevó a actuar así y mucho menos encuentra forma de explicarlo.

- Mal? MAL? No tienes ni la mas jodida idea de que fue lo que hiciste verdad? sabes quien es él?¡ tienes en mente que el es quien mas daño me ha hecho en mi vida? sabes que aún duele?? Que fue mi primer amor? Que me traicionó y me abandono cuando mas lo necesitaba?? Que después de la muerte de mis padre me sentí tan solo que no había noche en la que no quisiera morir?? Y que solo mi voluntad y mi orgullo me hicieron seguir vivo?

La información que le estaba dando Kaede a Sakuragi cayó como balde de agua fría, la mordicación pintó su rostro cuando comprendió la magnitud de lo que había hecho.

- yo.. Rukawa yo, en verdad... no sé lo que..

- no sabes lo que qué? No sabes?? ¿obvio que no sabes! Claro que no sabes! Que no puedes saber! Porque ni siquiera te tomaste la maldita molestia de preguntar!.

- Quería ayudar, solo eso es que...

- Tu! Tu grandísimo...

- Cuando vi que ese tipo pareció tan confiado, con ese tono burlón en sus acciones creyéndose tu dueño... yo no buscaba hacer nada malo Rukawa, en verdad... Rukawa?

El pelirrojo se agachó un poco para poder ver la expresión de Rukawa, quien ahora estaba con la cabeza baja y los nudillos fuertemente apretados. Sus ojos se veían oscurecidos y mordía fuertemente su labio. Hana lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió suavemente, pues parecia que el zorro se había olvidado de su presencia.

La suave sacudida hizo que Rukawa levantara la mirada, miró profundamente dentro de los ojos avellana y una apenas perceptible sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Durante el breve lapso de tiempo en que permaneció con la cabeza agachada su mente había procesado que lo hecho, hecho estaba  y que ahora dependía de ese descocado pelirrojo y de él mismo que las cosas marcaran bien. Sorpresivamente arrojo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Hanamichi y a medida que hablaba su sonrisa se amplió.

- Muy bien HANA-CHAN más vale que las cosas marchen bien //y se acerco hasta que su boca estuvo pegada al oído del pelirrojo// o te vas a arrepentir.

Rukawa siguió su camino al gimnasio dejando a un Hanamichi con las piernas de gelatina y con una hormigueante sensación en cierta parte de su cuerpo

Notas de Reiko Noriko® (hermana de la tipa rara que escribió esto).- ja! Yo veo estos capítulos antes que ustedes jajajaja!!!!!! Ahora bien ¿quién quiere formar un grupo anti-Haruko? O quien quiere matarla?? 

NA. Ignoren el párrafo anterior que escribió mi descocada hermanita. Agradeceré sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Gracias a aquellas personas que me han dejado review y una gran disculpa a todas aquellas que quisieron dejar y no pudieron, ya esta arreglado el problema. (Soy optimista y pienso que más personas desearon dejar review y no pudieron^_^)

Vania: Gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios. Prometo seguir este fic hasta el final y no abandonarlo. Por lo que respecta a las imágenes, shimparanai te llegaran pronto.

LG: Que bueno que te haya gustado, partes del pasado de Ru se verán un poco más adelante, aunque lo más importante esta dicho, tengo la idea de mostrar algo de la relación que sostuvieron. Te envío el link que me pediste 

Lia: Gracias tus comentarios, prometo actualizar un poco más rápido.

Devil: Aún no se que tanta felicidad este involucrada para ellos dos, mi mente aún trabaja en el desenvolvimiento posterior de su relación.

Reiko Noriko: No me amenaces con estrangularme.....


	8. Una luz en la oscuridad

**CAPITULO 8. UNA LUZ EN LA TORMENTA.**

Un poco de luz en medio de la oscuridad, así eres tu ahora...  Una noche fría ha cubierto persistente con su sombra mi alma pero siento tu presencia y ya no me importa más. 

Sorpresivamente arrojo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Hanamichi y a medida que hablaba su sonrisa se amplió.

- Muy bien HANA-CHAN más vale que las cosas marchen bien //y se acerco hasta que su boca estuvo pegada al oído del pelirrojo// o te vas a arrepentir.

Rukawa siguió su camino al gimnasio dejando a un Hanamichi con las piernas de gelatina y con una hormigueante sensación en cierta parte de su cuerpo

***

Al fin llegaron a la junta del equipo, o mejor dicho, a escuchar el final de la junta. Dos pares de ojos voltearon simultáneamente a mirar las lámparas del gimnasio cuando la mirada inquisidora con una carga adicional de reproche del capitán Akagi se fijo primeramente en su reloj y después directamente en ellos. Ayako arqueó delicadamente la ceja, dejo en lugar visible su famoso abanico y sonrió con esa expresión de "abanicazo duro + castigo seguro", Kogure sujetaba disimuladamente el brazo de Mitsui, quien sonreía al anticipar el regaño a esos dos, con una expresión de "no hagas comentarios por favor Micchi" el chico de lentes se había percatado que ambos si bien habían llegado tarde no tenían rastros de haber peleado y eso era algo de considerarse, por su parte Riota, bueno el solo los vio de pies a cabeza registrando velozmente la misma impresión que tuvo Kogure y reanudando su atención a las facciones de su adorada Ayako sin oír realmente lo que decía el Profesor Anzai.

Quizá lo único que salvo momentáneamente del regaño a la dupla problemática de Shohoku fue que el Prof. Anzai se fingió demente cuando los vio llegar tarde y sin demostrar mayor enojo continuo hablando al resto de los integrantes del equipo.

- Para finalizar, las fechas de los próximos partidos de preparación estarán disponibles a partir de la próxima semana. Le daré a Akagi una copia y habrá otra pegada en mi oficina. Las sedes de los partidos serán Kainan, Rionan, Shohoku, Shoyo y Tokio.

La sola, mención de los lugares sede hizo que Kaede se quedara frío y que palideciera visiblemente, Akagi que tenía por costumbre llevar un registro mental del comportamiento de los integrantes del equipo noto la pérdida de color en Rukawa, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada, presenció con asombro como Hanamichi colocaba una mano en el antebrazo del chico y susurraba algo, no tenía idea de que le había dicho pero obtuvo como respuesta un asentimiento de Rukawa y una relativa tranquilidad en su expresión. "Interesante" se dijo interiormente "creo que al fin los problemas van a cesar y claro como siempre lo bueno pasa cuando estoy ya por irme". Dejo a un lado sus cavilaciones y centro su atención en Anzai.

- Todos los gastos que generen los encuentros serán absorbidos por la escuela, con excepción de aquellos que se originen durante nuestra visita a Tokio, esto es lo más importante que debía tratar con ustedes hoy, debemos encontrar el modo de cubrir el costo del hospedaje allá, pues a diferencia de los otros encuentros que serán solo de un día nuestra estancia en Tokio se tendrá que prolongar por espacio al menos de tres días y en caso de haber quedado dentro de los mejores cuatro se alargara por una semana considerando las finales de este torneo y la premiación; es pues nuestra obligación recaudar el dinero que se va a ocupar para los gastos del hotel. Hay dos opciones una es cubrir individualmente el hotel y la otra es el recién abierto sistema de ayundatías, en él, la escuela les asigna trabajo dentro de las instalaciones y ustedes reciben a cambio una remuneración económica, todo sin afectar sus horarios de clase y entrenamiento. 

Hubo varios miembros del equipo que parecieron interesados en la idea de un trabajo de medio tiempo en la escuela. 

-  ¿Quién se interesa por las ayudantías? 

Dos manos se levantaron eran Hana y Micchi.

- El resto de ustedes muchachos ¿están todos de acuerdo en pagar individualmente el costo del hospedaje?

Los si del resto del equipo vinieron acompañados por cabeceos afirmativos, todos menos uno, la voz de Rukawa se escuchó firme ocasionando una ruptura en el acuerdo general.

- No

El profesor a Anzai voltea a ver al chico estrella de Shohoku. Y le preguntó con su usual sonrisa amable 

- ¿No que Rukawa?

En el tono de respeto que siempre tenía el gélido chico para su entrenador le explico a que se refería.

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo en pagar por el hospedaje.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? ¿Se trata de dinero? Porque si es eso entonces quizá podamos ver si te interesa alguna ayundatía  

- No es por eso

- ¿Entonces?

- Tengo casa en Tokio.

Las miradas sorprendidas del equipo se fijaron atentamente en Rukawa estudiando detenidamente al chico. "¿Casa?" Era la pregunta pintada en sus sorprendidos rostros.

- Vaya, vaya esto si es una grata sorpresa. ¿Porqué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Tendrías algún inconveniente en que el equipo se hospedara contigo?

"Yo y mi graaan bocota" era el pensamiento que corría a velocidad luz por la mente de Rukawa, quien veía difícil negarse a la petición del profesor Anzai, puesto que siempre lo había considerado como una gran persona.

- Yo... no veo problema... aunque... bueno si hay un problema de hecho.

- Si dime ¿cual es el problema? 

- Que la casa no se ha usado en años y honestamente no tengo idea del estado en que se encuentre.

- Ah por eso no te preocupes, este fin de semana los profesores jefes de cada disciplina deportiva debemos realizar un viaje para la Asociación deportiva de Tokio, cuando nos desplazamos varios de nosotros, nos prestan un autobús y siempre sobran lugares, así que quizá Akagi y tu puedan ir y ver que hace falta y de paso te pueden ayudar a hacer la limpieza.

- ¿Qué yo que? //decía un impactado Akagi//

- Que tú iras con Rukawa a ver el estado en que se encuentra la casa y le ayudarás en lo que haga falta.

- Si gordito esa es una buena idea //decía Hanamichi al tiempo que jugaba con la papada del Prof. Anzai// que el gorila trabaje para bajar los kilitos extras ¡¡¡mira ya la panza que tiene!!!

- ¿Panza?, Tu grandísimo..... //Akagi guarda silencia abruptamente y una idea le hace reír maliciosamente// Hanamichi tiene razón no me hará daño un poco de actividad adicional, y ya que él esta en tan excelente forma no le importará acompañarnos.

- JAJA Muy buena idea Akagi, estoy seguro de que la fuerza bruta de Sakuragi les va a ser de utilidad //Mitsui se divertía con la cara de berrinche de Hanamichi//

- Por cierto Micchi tu todavía estas recuperando tu condición, ¿no es verdad? Deberías venir también para acelerar el proceso.

- Bien Riota //decía Ayako mientras miraba divertida a su eterno admirador// ya que al parecer la mayoría del equipo va a ir, es tu obligación acompañarlos.

- Pero Ayako //Riota intentaba buscar librarse del trabajo doméstico// ¿no estarás hablando en serio verdad?

- Por supuesto que si Riota, en mi opinión todos deberían ir// decía una Ayako muy seria//

- Ay y Kogure que ya empezaba a sentirse mal porque no lo habíamos invitado // Mitsui hablaba en un tono de falsa pena// ¡¡¡Alégrate Kogure!!! ¡¡¡Tu también vendrás con nosotros!!!

- Me da gusto que sea un equipo tan unido, jojojojo, la hora de salida del autobús es mañana a las 6:00 en punto en la entrada de la escuela. Nos vemos mañana pueden irse a clases //Anzai no dejo espacio para las probables quejas cortando las protestas que se avecinaban//  ¿Akagi quieres agregar algo?

- Si profesor, solo que lleguen puntuales //Akagi dijo esto último mirando con una promesa de castigo en los ojos a Ru y a Hana//

- Bien hasta mañana entonces.

Los muchachos abandonaron el gimnasio cada uno dirigiéndose velozmente a sus salones. Sakuragi caminó hasta su salón pensativo sin decir nada al chico que iba junto a él, cuando llegaron a su salón abrió la puerta dispuesto a entrar pero sintió una mano que lo retuvo por el brazo, miro al dueño de aquélla mano quien solo se limitó a decirle un "te veo cuando salgamos" para sin más seguir directo a su salón.

En el interior del aula un par de ojos oscuros miraban la escena que se desarrollaba en el exterior, a pesar de su brevedad no pudo dejar de extrañarse. Las voces de Okus y Noma discutiendo y llamando a su líder más la figura del profesor atrás de Hanamichi le hicieron ver que cualquier pregunta iba a tener que esperar. Le sonrió a Sakuragi y se extrañó cuando el chico solo lo vio fugazmente correspondiendo de forma automáticamente la sonrisa, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo no estaba bien.

- Oye Sakuragi ¿podemos hablar a la hora del receso? //su voz apenas era escuchada por el pelirrojo//

- ¿Claro Yohei pasa algo? //por increíble que parezca Hana hablaba también tan bajo que el profesor no se percató//

- Te explico durante el almuerzo ¿sí?

- Esta bien.

- Ayer nos quedamos en la lección 23 abran su libro para continuar en la página...

Otro día más de clases daba inicio.

***

Haruko miraba distraídamente por la ventana mientras pensaba en todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día, en primer lugar debía conseguir que Hana le explicara porque no le había dicho que ella y Ru eran amigos, cuando se suponía que la mejor amiga del pelirrojo era ella. Parecía haber olvidado el reciente rechazo de su parte al pelirrojo.

Su plan de acción era simple buscaría al pelirrojo a la hora del almuerzo y le haría confesar que sucedía.

- Obviamente Sakuragi va a decirme que es lo que sucede, el jamás me ha negado nada.

- ¿Señorita Akagi tiene algo que agregar? 

La voz del profesor volvió a la realidad a Haruko, quien en su ensoñación no se percató de que dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta.

- No, profesor, lamento haber interrumpido su clase.

- Esta bien que lo lamente pues se va a quedar a la hora del refrigerio a meditar sobre su conducta. 

- P-pero profesor.

- ¿Desea acaso quedarse también a la hora de la salida?

- No profesor.

- Bien entonces guarde silencio, continuemos en donde íbamos. Lea la parte que sigue señorita Akagi

- ¿Lo que sigue? //Haruko palideció a la petición del profesor pues no sabía en donde se habían quedado// Es que yo...

- Que pasa señorita tiene algún problema con la voz o algo por el estilo //el tono del profesor era de claro hastiamiento// 

- Lo que pasa es que... ¿puede decirme en donde vamos? //Haruko parecía estirar los ojos en todas direcciones para ver si alcanzaba a ver en otro libro en donde iban pero precisamente cuando lograba ver algo//

- Bien eso me deja claro lo mucho que le interesa mi clase, pero como a mí si me interesa su educación está castigada durante esta hora adicional a su retención a la hora del descanso. Por lo pronto se va a quedar de pie junto a mi escritorio para ver si así sabe que lección estamos viendo.

- Profesor yo...

- Ahora he dicho //el grito del profesor hizo brincar de la sorpresa a medio salón, avergonzada y con la cabeza baja, Haruko se dispuso a ir a donde le habían indicado. Bien señor Yamada continúe leyendo.

- Sí profesor.

La clase continuó sin mayores contratiempos, cuando llegaba a la mitad del tema de ese día una interrupción más tuvo lugar. Se oyó un toquido firme sin llegar a ser molesto en la puerta del aula. Tras decir a quien quiera que fuese que pasara y de pedirle al alumno que leía se sentara el profesor se dispuso a atender al visitante. A más de una persona le sorprendió la identidad del alumno recién llegado, era Akagi Takenori, quien hizo una venia al profesor y al tiempo que levantaba la vista pidiendo disculpas por interrumpir la clase, frunció el ceño al ver a su hermana petrificada a un lado del escritorio claramente castigada por algún comportamiento fuera del lugar.

- Akagi san es bueno verlo, ¿a qué debemos el honor de su visita?

- Traigo un mensaje del profesor Shiro, solo para notificarle de la junta urgente de academia el día de hoy.

- Bien muchas gracias dígale que ahí estaré sin falta. 

Akagi asintió e iba a retirarse cuando...

- Señor Akagi, aprovechando su oportuna visita, quisiera informarle que su hermana esta castigada a la hora del almuerzo por su deplorable comportamiento. Espero que notifique a sus padres para que tomen las medidas necesarias.

- Si profesor yo me haré cargo. Muchas gracias, con permiso.

- Hasta luego señor Akagi.

Con una mirada de reproche y de molestia  absoluta el gorila salió del salón pensando en el escarmiento más rígido que su mente fuera capaz de imaginar. En el salón de Haruko un solo pensamiento ocupaba todas las mentes "¡qué bueno que no soy un Akagi!", Nadie quería estar en los zapatos de Haruko para cuando recibiera el castigo de su hermano.

***

Si hubieran dado un premio al comportamiento más extraño del año, no lo hubiera ganado Hanamichi quien seguía callado en su salón, ni Haruko quien seguía castigada, ¡no! El premio se lo hubiera llevado Rukawa, quien como actividad normal tenía la de dormir, ahora permanecía despierto y aparentemente atento a la clase.

Y digo aparentemente porque si bien el profesor explicaba, emocionado por ver que el siempre dormido chico prestaba atención, Rukawa no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que decía aquel viejo aburrido, a menos que el tema del día fuera Youji y sus ojos, Youji y sus manos, Youji y él en la casa de Tokio, Youji y su primer beso, Youji y su boda, el adiós, su voz tan profunda y Hana... ¿Hana? ¿Qué demonios hacía Hana en sus recuerdos? Para empezar ¿desde cuando lo consideraba como Hana en vez de idiota? Sonrió ante la mirada estupefacta del profesor y toda la jauría de babas que se la vivían mirándolo en clase.

- En verdad ese pelirrojo ya se esta metiendo en mi vida. Y aunque me cuesta admitirlo no me desagradaría que siguiera dentro.

Y este pensamiento fue como una luz en medio de la tempestad que vivía la mente de Rukawa...

NA: Un agradecimiento enorme a aquellas personas que me han dejado review, espero les guste este capítulo y por lo pronto planeo actualizar al menos una vez por semana.

LG: Este capítulo va para ti, sorry otra vez por la demora, ojalá y te guste.

Vania: ¿Que tal me quedo?

Devil: Gracias por apoyar la historia y por tu review, despreocúpate, de que va a haber un regalo lo va a haber solo que aún no decido de quien para quien.

Vero: Si tienes razón pobre Hana, porque con alguien tan sexy como Ru hablándote tan cerca, no hay más que rendirse...

Kotorimoon: Pues eso de donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan es casi siempre cierto, aunque nadie ha dicho que con esas cenizas sea suficiente como para empezar otra vez el fuego...

Lia: Que bueno que los odies, ya somos dos ^_^, aunque no puedo prometerte que no te vayas a enojar, si te prometo que haré lo más posible.

Mil gracias por la paciencia chicas y de corazón gracias again por sus reviews, me dan ánimo para seguir.


	9. Un beso a destiempo

**CAPÍTULO 9. Un beso a destiempo.**

Me calaste hondo y ahora me dueles

Si todo lo que nace perece del mismo modo 

Un momento se va y no vuelve a pasar...

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Takehito Innue (Gracias Takehito por crearlos) el único personaje mío es Youji (por el momento, pues aún pienso la forma de secuestrarme a mi pareja adorada ^_^)

El timbre indicando la hora del almuerzo sonó por toda la escuela. Los salones se vaciaron mientras que los alumnos comenzaban a reunirse con sus amigos para compartir el almuerzo, revisar notas y tareas o simplemente para platicar y relajarse un poco antes de que dieran inicio las clases restantes. Otros por su lado buscaban respuestas de diversas formas, este era el caso de Yohei quien buscaba la manera de deshacerse de sus amigos para poder hablar tranquilamente con Sakuragi.

- Quizá deberíamos ir a comer con Haruko y sus amigas no creen chicos?

- Naa que aburrido, además cuando pasamos por su salón alcancé a oír que iba a estar castigada

- ¿Haruko chan castigada? Eso si que es extraño.

- Si bastante aunque... ya que es el día de lo extraño quizá entonces hoy deberías declarártele Hanamichi, ya que esta haciendo cosas extrañas quizá te diga que sí. JAJAJA

- ¿Sí verdad? Vamos Sakuragi anímate JAJAJA 

- Ustedes idiotas, este Gran Tensai no necesita ayuda para conseguir a la persona que quiera //Hanamichi parecía seguir el juego a sus amigos, pero en esta ocasión a sus palabras les faltaba ese entusiasmo característico en él//

- Ya cálmate Hanamichi no te exaltes, Okus, Noma y Takamiya solo buscan ayudar verdad?

- Si Hanamichi, ya lo deberías saber.

- Oye Hana por cierto //decía Yohei al tiempo que le sonreía al pelirrojo// esos tipos que estaban buscando problemas, los has visto últimamente.

- Tipos? Cuáles ti... //la cara confundida de Sakuragi mostraba claramente su desconocimiento de lo que hablaba Mito, pero antes de que pudiera completar su oración tres voces excitadas por una posible buena pelea se le adelantaron//

- ¿¿Tipos?? 

- ¿¿¿Problemas???

- ¡¡¡¡Pelea!!!!

- Así es, son unos cinco, suelen estar cerca del área de la entrada de la escuela a esta hora, nos los topamos hace unos días cuando ustedes tres estaban buscando que comer //para variar// y nos dijeron algo así como... //Yohei parecía hacer un esfuerzo para acordarse las palabras que le habían dicho// ¡¡Ah si!! //Su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa// "Y los tres molestos idiotas con los que siempre andan??" "Oh déjalos amigo, ¿que no ves que su cerebro tiene tan poca capacidad que no entienden lo que les dicen?" "Sí! Consíguete un cerebro mandril pelirrojo"

- Y ustedes que demonios hicieron //preguntó un Takamiya sorprendido de que su buscapleitos líder se hubiera quedado tan tranquilo// ¿no me digan que se fueron así como así?

- Pues de hecho //respondió con ira en la voz Yohei//

- ¿Porqué? //Tres voces incrédulas preguntaban a la par//

- Pues porque el gorila andaba por ahí y se quedo viéndonos, ustedes saben lo que va a pasar si Sakuragi se pelea, así que decidimos dejar eso para otro día...

- HOY!! De esta no se salvan estos tipos, hoy van a conocer a los tres reyes de la pelea de Shohoku!!... 

Y al tiempo que hablaban comenzaron a caminar para darle su merecido a esos tipos, no dieron más de tres pasos cuando notaron que ni Mito ni Sakuragi los seguían

- ¿Qué pasa, no vienen?

- Sakuragi no debe intervenir ya saben y yo...

Momentáneamente se quedo sin ideas lógicas para excusarse.

- ¿Y tu? 

- Yo...

- El me va a acompañar a ver si Haruko esta castigada.

El pelirrojo que se había mantenido al margen de toda la conversación decidió intervenir cuando vislumbró que todo eso no era más que una farsa para deshacerse de la gundam sin que se sintieran mal.

- Esta bien Hanamichi pero ni se te ocurra declarártele a Haruko sin nosotros presentes

- Jaja no se preocupen 

- ¡Y cómo no estar preocupados! ¿Quién va a celebrar tu rechazo no 51 si no estamos presentes?

El comentario hizo que los ojos avellana se nublaran momentáneamente al recordar que de hecho se habían perdido su rechazo 51, pues Haruko lo había bateado

- Despreocúpense, yo no dejaré que  se le declare hasta que ustedes estén presentes

Yohei desvió la atención para que no se percataran de la mirada de su amigo.

- Esta bien, que se preparen esos engreídos...

- Siii!!!

Y entre risas y bromas dejaron solos a los viejos amigos.

- Bien se fueron... vamos a otro lado a hablar Hanamichi.

- Si.

Lentamente se alejaron bajo la atenta mirada de dos pares de ojos azules, unos mostraban seguridad y ensoñación a la par; los otros dejaban ver una mezcla de molestia, derivada de los celos, y añoranza de tener a alguien tan cercano para compartir la vida diaria.

Ajenos a aquellas miradas que desearían invadir la privacidad del momento los dos amigos buscan romper con el incomodo silencio que se había creado entre ellos.

- ¿Parece que ya te integraste del todo con el equipo de básquet, verdad Hana?

- ¿A que te refieres Yohei?

- A que al fin  superaste la última barrera con tus compañeros, me refiero a Rukawa.

- Ru.. Rukawa?

- Si pude apreciar que hablaste con el tranquilamente sin insultos de por medio. 

- Bueno pues... algo así, podríamos decirlo...

- Me da gusto en serio Hana.

- De eso era de lo que querías hablar conmigo?

- Pues de hecho, más que nada tenía la curiosidad de cómo fue que llegaron a ese entendimiento...

- Pues... nosotros...

- Me refiero a que después del beso y de que no estabas muy claro en lo que iba a pasar ahora parece que dejaron todo atrás y empiezan una nueva relación.

- Relación? Mira Yohei no es nada de lo que estas pensando te lo puedo asegurar.

- Hana yo no pensé...

- Lo que pasa es que Ru necesitaba de mi ayuda...

- "¿Ru?" ¿De cuando acá en vez de zorro es Ru? ¿Ay Hana y ahora en que te metiste?- //Yohei tenía bastantes preguntas en mente que no necesito exteriorizar pues antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Hana explicaba solito//

- ...y yo lo vi tan indefenso que lo abrace para que dejara de temblar y sintiera que lo apoyaba, de ese modo terminamos convidando al idiota, engreído, metiche y ojos de gargajo ese, a cenar en casa esta noche, pero eso no es lo que realmente me preocupa, en realidad... 

- Espera, espera Hanamichi, ¿oí bien? ¿Lo abrazaste? ¿De que manera? y lo más importante ¿Dijiste "en casa"? ¿Qué acaso lo invitaste a TU casa esta noche?

- No //contestó un tanto inseguro Hanamichi, a quien todas las preguntas lo habían tomado fuera de base//

- Por orden Hanamichi como que abrazaste a Rukawa.

- Pues es que el ex de Rukawa vino Entonces... 

- Pues... – Maldito Mito siempre tan perspicaz- yo me refería a la casa de Rukawa...

- Mmmm ¿y porque es entonces "en casa"?

- Pues es que las últimas semanas me he quedado de vez en cuando en casa de Rukawa.

- ¿Qué tanto es de vez en cuando?

- Pues... prácticamente las últimas dos semanas.

- Ahora entiendo porque jamás te encuentro en tu casa.

- Lo siento Yohei, no te dije porque... porque... pues porque has pasado demasiadas cosas juntas muy rápido. He sido un mal amigo, lo lamento.

- No te disculpes Hanamichi entiendo perfectamente.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Si, creo yo que has encontrado alguien bastante afín a ti, no pongas esa cara Hana //Sakuragi empezaba a estar cabizbajo y apenado// yo no estoy molesto contigo, al contrario, me alegra que hayas hecho otro amigo. Pero eso sí, ni creas que te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente.

El tono de Yohei hizo que a Hana le brillaran en los ojos un par de lágrimas que jamás alcanzaron a salir, pero que demostraron la gran emoción que le ocasionaban las palabras de su mejor amigo.

- Gracias Yohei, en verdad eres el mejor amigo que un tensai pueda tener.

- Ya, ya Hana, no es para tanto.

La mano en el hombro del pelirrojo parecía corroborar el gran afecto filial entre los dos chicos. 

- Por cierto Yohei, quería pedirte un favor.

- Dime Hana ¿cual es?

- Pues como te dije tengo que hacer la comida pero antes hay algo más que debo hacer en compañía del zorro. ¿Podrías ayudarme comprando lo necesario para la cena?

El tono del pelirrojo pro poco hace que Mito se atore de la risa, se oía tan... dulce, que casi no parecía el mismo. Conteniendo la risa le prometió a su desquiciado amigo que le ayudaría a hacer el super mientras el resolvía sus pendientes. El receso termina y ambos chicos regresan a su salón ahora solo bajo al atenta mirada del zorro a quien un aguijonazo demasiado familiar le corrompe el ánimo... celos.

***

El tiempo voló y las clases llegaron a su fin. Dos personas salieron velozmente de sus salones, Haruko prácticamente huyó de su salón para ir a ver a Hana mientras que él a su vez iba como ráfaga para ir por Rukawa, tenía en mente suficientes actividades como para hacer que el zorro devorara en la noche lo primero que se le pusiera enfrente...

Y como era de suponerse el par de apresurados chicos se toparon en el pasillo. Sakuragi no prestaba atención a nada y a punto estaba de pasar de largo a Akagi cuando ella le ataja hablándole a la vez.

- Hanamichi espera

- Ah!! Haruko //el pelirrojo detuvo su paso y bajo la mirada para ver a la pequeña chica que le llamaba, si ella no hubiera estado tan cegada por sus sueños de conquistar a Hana se habría percatado de la mirada de fastidio del tensai//

- Oye Hanamichi necesito hablar contigo, ¿tienes tiempo?

- Pues realmente no, en este momento tengo...

Su mirada recorre el pasillo y puede distinguir claramente a Rukawa esperándole con la mochila en el hombro, completamente despierto y la mirada semi cubierta por su rebelde cabello azabache. "Dios se ve..." su mente traicionaba la racionalidad que supuestamente debía guardar.

- ... tengo un compromiso y ya voy atrasado, así que si me disculpas... 

Y antes de que pudiera dar un paso más lo tomó por la mano pegando su cuerpo frágil al moreno de Hanamichi. Con voz cuidadosamente modulada se dirigió al pelirrojo.

- Solo tomará un momento.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, Haruko le dio un tirón y poniéndose de puntillas lo besó ante la mirada iracunda del zorro y su propio azoro, lo único que buscaba la chiquilla era hacerle saber al pelirrojo que lo amaba y que disculpara que lo hubiera rechazado 

Y engáñame un poco al menos di que me quieres aún más

Que durante todo este tiempo (sin mi) lo has pasado fatal

pero... quizá no todo salga como lo planeas...

Me calaste hondo y ahora me dueles

Si todo lo que nace perece del mismo modo

Un momento se va y no vuelve a pasar...

(... y el tuyo ya pasó)

No me maten!!! Se que este capítulo fue: 

Un poco más corto de lo habitual Algo aburrido y... Demasiado tardado. 

Lo siento pero he andado de compromiso en compromiso y hasta ahora tuve tiempo. Gracias a todas ustedes por los reviews. Me hacen feliz ^_^ Sigan leyendo, déjenme vivir por haber hecho a mi pobre Hanita soportar ese disgusting kiss (deberían ver su carita de asco). Y mándenme reviews son lo más genial de revisar mi correo!!

Aquí  contesto los anteriores. 

LG: Al fin aquí esta el siguiente y aunque no se habla mucho de Youji en el siguiente va a haber un poco más de él. La cena viene en el siguiente ya no demora y traerá algunas sorpresillas.

Vania: Siento la demora amiguita debería seguir tu ejemplo y actualizar seguido, pero en fin aun con retraso aquí esta. Hana seguirá en las nubes por un poquito más, es necesario pero va a bajar, solo espero que la caída no llegue a destiempo y no le duela demasiado.

Lia: Respecto a tus peticiones haré lo posible por la primera y en cuanto a la segunda... SORRY pero estuve muy ocupada U_U pero no lo vuelvo a hacer ^_-

Devil: No se si va lento la trama o la actualización o quizás las dos O_O (si, si ya se que me tarde un muchito...) pero haré lo imposible por mejorar, gracias por tus comentarios.

Hikaru Itsuko: Gracias!! Que lindos comentarios. Tu y yo hubiéramos muerto ya de un paro cardiaco con Ru tan cerca. Prepárate porque viene aún más sexy...

Vero: Concuerdo contigo si Youji no estuviera sería una cena... digamos... "interesante" o romántica como lo prefieras ^_- 

Xiomara M: Su reto en la casa de Tokio viene un poco después pero estoy segura que el sig. Capítulo te va a gustar.


	10. Haruko y Hanamichi Una nueva declaración

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk no me pertenece, solo lo tomo prestado. Youji es un Velia®. Esto esta escrito sin fines de lucro.

Antes e que Vania y LG quieran asesinarme, cabe la aclaración de que el día de hoy va a haber dos actualizaciones. En esta va la reacción de Hana y en la noche va lo que sucede (si es que sucede) en la cena.. Los reviews los contesto en el siguiente capítulo. Una disculpa por mi error al repetir dos capítulos.

****

**CAPÍTULO 10. Haruko y Hanamichi. Una nueva declaración**

Todo fue demasiado rápido, Haruko le dio un tirón y poniéndose de puntillas lo besó, ante la mirada iracunda del zorro y su propio azoro, lo único que buscaba la chiquilla era hacerle saber al pelirrojo que lo amaba y que disculpara que lo hubiera rechazado 

Y engáñame un poco al menos di que me quieres aún más

Que durante todo este tiempo (sin mi) lo has pasado fatal

pero... quizá no todo salga como lo planeas...

Me calaste hondo y ahora me dueles

Si todo lo que nace perece del mismo modo

Un momento se va y no vuelve a pasar...

(... y el tuyo ya pasó)

Hana se separó bruscamente de la niñita esa. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un fuerte empellón le indico que Rukawa había pasado a su lado molesto,  y no pudo explicarse del todo porque le dolió lo que el zorro pudiera haber pensado. Con la mirada fija en la figura de Rukawa que se alejaba, su cuerpo parecía seguir a esa necesidad de su mente de ir tras él, pero cuando quiso moverse unas pequeñas manos lo asieron firmemente de las manos.

- Sakuragi yo... //la voz timbrada de Hana no le permitió continuar//

- ¿Tú que? ¿Con que derecho? ¿Porque? ¿Quién te crees para interferir en mi vida de esta forma? ¿Qué te hizo pensar en que puedes besarme así sin más?

- Yo solo quería, yo solo... te amo.

La voz cálida de Hana era tan cortante como el hielo cuando le respondió

- ¿Amor? ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¿No decías amar a alguien más? ¿Tan pronto se te olvido que lo dijiste cuando me rechazaste?

- No, Sakuragi escúchame por favor, yo nunca quise lastimarte, pero estaba confundida

- Y ahora, ¿como estas?

Y a pesar de que las palabras de Hana no eran agresivas, el tono en el que eran dichas hicieron que su voz sonara insegura al responder.

- N-no tengo más dudas, te quiero a ti.

- Vaya pues entonces nos parecemos en algo

La carita de Haruko estaba radiante de felicidad, pues por un momento creyó que Hana la iba a rechazar, pero ahora sentía que había sido algo ridículo pensar eso, después de todo Sakuragi la amaba y sus palabras se lo confirmaban, pues creía que en lo que se parecían Sakuragi y ella era en que se querían mutuamente pero...

- ¿Sabes en que nos parecemos?

Haruko negó con la cabeza mientras su sonrisa parecía iluminar todo alrededor.

- ¿Quieres saber? //un leve asentimiento//

- Nos parecemos en que antes estábamos confundidos y ahora ya no. Me sentí devastado cuando me rechazaste, estaba confundido, dolido y con ganas de morir. //La voz de Hana era triste pero con un fondo de rabia contenida// Pero ahora... //y sonrió de una manera que jamás había visto Haruko... con burla... aunque ella lo interpreto como felicidad// 

- ¿Ahora Sakuragi...? //la suave voz envolviendo una dicha anticipada al mismo tiempo que apretaba las manos que seguían entre las suyas//

- Ahora no hay más confusión, no hay más dudas, me declare a ti, me rechazaste, sentí odiarte, después me dije que jamás podría hacerlo pues te amaba demasiado, dejó de doler y justo ahí la niebla de mis sentimientos por ti se disipó. Te dije que te quería, ahora...

Hana vio profundamente a la chica a los ojos y pego su rostro casi rozando el de ella. Haruko podía sentir la respiración del pelirrojo, todo indicaba que el pelirrojo estaba declarándosele nuevamente y que sellaría sus palabras con un beso, cerró los ojos esperando el anhelado contacto y...

- Ahora ya no te quiero

Como agua helada en el cuerpo, así sintió Akagi las palabras de Hana, no lo podía creer, tenía que haber escuchado mal, el la amaba, estaba segura el la amaba... sus ojos abiertos por completo mostraban el desasosiego por lo que estaba viviendo, no podía ser cierto debía ser una pesadilla.

- Vamos quita ya esa cara de tonta

Hana soltó con un movimiento fuerte sus manos y volvió su mirada castaña al camino que había seguido Kaede al alejarse. Iba a avanzar pero la furia por esa mirada que había recibido de Ru antes de pasar a su lado visiblemente molesto lo enveneno con saña.

- No quiero que te me acerques me oíste? Ya no eres nada en mi vida y... pensándolo bien jamás lo fuiste, solo que no me había dado cuenta.

Hana comenzó a avanzar velozmente en la dirección antes tomada por el de cabello de ébano.

Supuso más que ver, el desplome del frágil cuerpo de la chiquilla, escuchó un sollozo ahogado y en un breve murmullo un "te amo", sonrió con malicia, jamás pensó que la revancha se sintiera tan bien.

***

Yohei recorría los pasillos del Seven Eleven tranquilamente, no había prisa Hana le había dicho que la cena iba a ser algo tarde, aún había tiempo. Yohei cumple con el favor que le pidió Hana de comprar las cosas, antes de despedirse el pelirrojo le dio una lista con lo que necesitaba y un breve comentario de "no preguntes como es que voy a cocinar, solo ayúdame ¿si?". Yohei no pudo hacer más que sonreírle a su adorable a migo y prometerle que no preguntaría nada hasta después.

Le gustaba ver a ese pelirrojo del demonio otra vez con la sonrisa en su rostro y con su eterna energía creando un aura a su alrededor. Era como si ese zorro le hubiera devuelto las ganas de vivir, eso era raro porque si solo un clavo puede sacar otro clavo entonces...

- Espero que esta vez Hana no salga herido, en caso contrario yo mismo me encargaré de quien lo lastime con mis propias manos.

***

El zorro iba corriendo con la mirada envuelta en fuego y un nudo en la garganta que no quería pensar que era por el pelirrojo. ¿Porque estaba así? ¿Porque? ¿Es que tanto le había dolido verlo besando a esa chica...? ¿Lo habría perdido? ¿Perdido? 

- Y como perderlo si jamás ha sido mío.

Y hecho un mar de lágrimas entró en su casa sin querer pensar en nada, se tiró en el sillón y una vez más sin desearlo volvieron las horas tan amargas que la pérdida de un amor ya le había hecho vivir...

Nos vemos en el 11, no me maten ^_^U 


	11. Y comprendo hasta hoy que te quiero

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk no me pertenece, etc., etc. 

**CAPITULO 11. Y comprendo hasta hoy que te quiero...**

No hacen falta alas

para hacer un sueño

basta con las manos

basta con el pecho

basta con las piernas

y con el empeño.

No hacen falta alas

para ser más bellos

basta el buen sentido

del amor inmenso

no hacen falta alas

para alzar el vuelo.

No hacen falta alas. Silvio Rodríguez

No hacen falta alas

Pero como las deseo

Para calmar este anhelo

De llegar a ti...

- Al fin tengo todo lo de la lista, vaya ese Hanamichi en verdad se tomo enserio lo de la cena, ravioles y carne a las brasas, vaya festín no será posible que me inviten a cenar porque como que ya me está dando hambre y... //se detiene abruptamente y algo hace clic en su cerebro//  carne a las brasas y en dónde demonios piensa este descocado que va a encontrar un asador de carnes??? Dudo que Rukawa tenga uno en su casa entonces... Ay Hana creo que tendrás que ir a mi casa a prepararlo todo.

Con una sonrisa de falsa resignación – pues le agradaba la compañía de Hanamichi – se dirigió con todas las compras a su casa para esperar a que Sakuragi fuera a cocinar, no sabía lo que iba a suceder.

***

Después de dejar atrás a Haruko, Hanamichi fue lo más rápido que pudo a casa de Rukawa, tenía que explicarle, que aclararle que entre él y Haruko no había nada, que el no sentía ya nada por ella; que ahora quería a otra persona que era a él ahora lo sabía. Y dolía terriblemente pensar que por culpa de una idiota pudiera haber arruinado todas las posibilidades de empezar algo con él.

Ahora lo sabía lo sentía tan abrumador que le embotaba los sentidos, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la casa de Rukawa y cuando llegó se encontró con la reja exterior cerrada, se le hizo algo muy extraño pues estaba seguro de que el zorro se había ido a su casa después de dejarlo, pero el que estuviera cerrado le indicaba que no era de ese modo. Lo que no sabía el pelirrojo era que justamente para qeno verlo Rukawa había cerrado tras de si la reja...

- ¿Dónde te puedes haber metido Kaede?

Con la angustia calando en su pecho se dirigió velozmente a la cancha en donde Rukawa solía practicar todos los días

- Así tenga que buscarte pro toda Kanawa te voy a encontrar,  no te dejaré ir tan fácil.

***

Pasaron las horas y Sakuragi había recorrido prácticamente todos los lugares en que podía encontrarse el zorro, desesperado y afligido busco ayuda y quien mejor que su Yohei en estos casos.

Llegó a casa de Mito y después de tocar la puerta se abrió para que Yohei pudiera ver un espectáculo inusual, el pelirrojo estaba pálido, sudoroso, visiblemente agotado y con el ceño fruncido en clara muestra de preocupación. Justo estaba por preguntar que le pasaba cuando sintió un par de brazos rodearle fuertemente mientras que la cabeza de su amigo se ponía en su hombro buscando el apoyo que tanto necesitaba.

- No lo encuentro, no esta pro ningún lado, ya busque en todos sus lugares favoritos y nada... no sé que hacer Yohei 

La voz en susurro de Hana llegó clara a los oídos de su mejor amigo quien suavemente le tomó por los brazos y le hizo pasar al interior de la casa. Ya adentro lo condujo suavemente al sillón y le hizo sentarse, esperó un poco para que se tranquilizara y solo entonces lo cuestionó.

- Hana ¿me puedes decir que sucede?

- No esta

- Quien no esta Hana? Hablas de... de Haruko 

- //una fugaz mirada mordaz se posó en los ojos de Hana// no ella debe estar aún en la escuela...

- Entonces

- //tragó saliva antes de responder// Hablo del zorro, lo he buscado por todas partes y no lo puedo encontrar

- ...se fue después de que vio lo de Haruko, iba a salir tras él pero esa tonta me quitó tiempo y ya no lo puede seguir, pensé que iba a estar en su casa pero no fue así, lo busqué en las canchas en la cafetería, fui al gimnasio de la escuela, estuve en el parque recorrí prácticamente todas las calles y nada y... y... necesito encontrarlo.

- A ver Hana en orden. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que vio Rukawa? ¿Y porque es tan importante encontrarlo?

- Te lo voy a resumir, Haruko me besó y me dijo que me amaba

- ¿Y....?

- Le dije que yo a ella no //el tono despreocupado de Hanamichi no puedo dejar de sorprenderle a Yohei quien trasformó su expresión usualmente tranquila por una de asombro genuino//

- ¿Le dijiste que qué...? Y ella que hizo?  ¿Cómo te sientes Hana? ¿Qué demonios tiene Rukawa que ver en todo esto?

Hana respiró profundo y respondió de forma breve a cada pregunta

- ...Es por eso que lo estoy buscando, necesito verlo para decirle que entre ella y yo no hay nada, no quiero que malentienda lasa cosas, aunque a esta altura quizá ya es muy tarde...

- Tarde? Tarde para que Hana?

- Yo... yo... a mi gusta Rukawa, Yohei // Hanamichi cerró los ojos esperando la probable reacción de rechazo de su amigo, pero fue gratamente sorprendido por una mano en su hombro y la voz conciliadora de aquel chico al que consideraba casi un hermano//

- Ya me lo suponía, de un tiempo a la fecha te ha cambiado, tu sonrisa ha vuelto y me da gusto que hayas aclarado tus sentimientos, ¿estas consciente de los problemas que te va a acarrear esto?

- S-sí 

- Entonces no me queda más que desearte buena suerte cuando hables con él, es decir cuando lo encuentres //una vez más el semblante de Hana tonó a preocupación//

- No sé dónde puede estar...

- ¿Dices que buscaste en su casa verdad?

- Si, pero la reja estaba cerrada y el solo la cierra cuando no esta, por eso es que me fui a buscarlo pero fue inútil

- Ay Hana si que eres ingenuo!!!

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

- Me refiero a que es obvio que cierre la reja si no quiere hablar contigo, no crees que bien pudo haber cerrado para que no intentaras entrar.

- Quizá... es probable...

- Yo te recomiendo que vayas de nuevo y encuentres el modo de entrar.

- Tienes razón saltaré su reja y... y...

- No tienes idea de loq ue vas a hacer verdad?

- No

- Para empezar ya pensaste en su cena

- Demonios lo había olvidado

- Olvidado?? Cabeza de chorlito!!! Como siempre me toca salvarte!!! //Yohei suspiró resignado y comenzó a dar instrucciones al pelirrojo// Primero: No quiero que te preocupes Segundo: Vas a ir a tu casa y traerás la ropa que vas a usar hoy en la noche. Tercero: Te duchas y te preparas para ir con Rukawa. Y cuarto?

- Aún hay más?

- Por supuesto... En cuarto lugar quiero que vayas pensando que me vas a dar de Navidad porque después de lo de hoy quiero algo realmente bueno, ¿entendiste? //una sonrisa pícara ilumino el rostro de Mito, esa sonrisa obró milagros en Sakuragi quien se la devolvió agradecido//

- Seguro Yohei y muchas gracias

- Oye pero y la comida quien...?

- De eso me encargo yo //dijo Mito al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo al tensai//

- No se que haría sin ti amigo, gracias... //y por impulso le dio un fuerte abrazo para inmediatamente después salir rumbo a su casa.//

- No te tardes Hanamichi

- No

*** 

Un traje negro y una camisa verde que realza el color de sus ojos, Kae siempre le dijo que ese tono verde esmeralda le iba bien, no quiso usar nada que no fuera aquel traje, sabía perfectamente que con esa ropa se notaba que ya no era un chiquillo, no quería ser comparado, quería mostrarle A Rukawa que el era la mejor opción que había madurado y que cualquier cosa que ese niño le pudiera ofrecer el lo iba a superar... solo buscaba la mas mínima oportunidad para estar a solas con él y entonces... estaba seguro de poder convencer a Kaede de volver a sus brazos y a su cama una vez más.

Se miró en el espejo una vez más (vanidoso) y solo después de que estuvo satisfecho de la imagen que le devolvía la brillante superficie tomó sus llaves y salió rumbo a la casa de su amado oji-azul. 

Se detuvo en el camino a compra una botella de champagne, tal era la confianza que tenía en recuperar de inmediato a Kaede que se anticipaba comprando algo para celebrar...

*** 

Hanamichi hizo todo lo que Yohei le dijo, cuando estuvo listo fue a la cocina donde su amigo daba los toques finales a la comida, se veía deliciosa y olía aun mejor, realmente Mito se había esmerado, era afortunado por tenerlo de su lado.

- Eso se ve delicioso Yohei...

- Por supuesto, era de esperarse si tu no le metas mano...

- TEME Yohei

- Ya, ya, no e enojes, toma aquí esta ya todo empaquetado //dijo al tiempo que le extendía unas charolas forradas, ahora trata de que lleguen a salvo y de no echar todo a perder.

- //toda la  carita de Hana dejo la expresión infantil para dar paso a una seria que raras veces se le era vista// No lo haré Yohei, todo debe salir perfecto, mi felicidad depende de eso.

Hana se marchó bajo la mirada feliz y preocupada de Mito.

- Cuídate Hana y no permitas que nadie te aleje de la felicidad, tú más que nadie la merece...

Sakuragi llegó una vez más a la casa de Rukawa, la reja seguía cerrada pero eso no le iba a impedir entrar esta vez, con su agilidad característica y haciendo alarde de todas las veces que había saltado bardas y rejas con la gundam, logró pasar sobre al reja con todo y las charolas sin tirarla, una vez del otro lado se dirigió directamente a la puerta trasera, recordaba vagamente que no era tan difícil abrirla, si se rompía uno de los cristales pegados a la chapa... listo, un crash lee evidenció que Hana había utilizado método poco ortodoxos para abrir, escuchó atentamente algún ruido del interior de la casa pero al no oír nada entró sin más.

Esa entrada daba directamente a la cocina, Hana dejó la charola y atisbó medio abriendo la puerta hacia la sala, y entonces lo vio... su tortura dormía plácidamente en el sillón, parecía una visón y se le veía tan hermoso en su paz que no quiso molestarlo, se viró y comenzó a poner en el horno a muy baja temperatura los ravioles y la carne solo para mantenerlos calientes. Desempacó un pie que había comprado en el camino y lo metió al refrigerador, algo llamó su atención, el reloj de la cocina indicaba que tenían solo 45 minutos antes de que llegara el tipejo indeseable, así que debía despertar a Rukawa para que se alistara pues aún seguía con la ropa de escuela, con esto en mente se dirigió a la sala par despertar al zorro...

En la sala el bello chico de ojos azules descansaba profundamente, hasta que...

- Kaede levántate, //una mano lo movía suavemente por el hombro// vamos arriba es hora de irnos //la varonil voz hablaba quedo, en una clara intención de despertar al chico de ojos azules pero sin sobresaltarlo// Anda Kae, ya es hora de cenar // y los brazos lo rodean suavemente mientras que puede sentir la cálida presencia de quien le habla en su espalda y su aliento y su perfume envolviéndolo// Kaede me vas a obligar a usar métodos más rudos //lentamente la mano que descansaba en su hombro se va deslizando hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo acariciando y deteniéndose de vez en vez como si esperara alguna respuesta// Así que quieres que juegue rudo contigo ehh? Esta bien como quieras 

La sensual voz y el tono acariciante le hicieron estremecer pero eso no fue nada comparado con la sensación de una mano hábil, que se introdujo bajo las sábanas que cubrían su desnudez palpitante, acariciando su miembro con pereza, sintiéndolo como si fuera la primera vez pero al mismo tiempo con el conocimiento de esa piel que ahora vibraba ante cada nuevo movimiento. Algo se agito en su bajo vientre mientras que de manera imprevista unos labios cálidos se aproximaron a su oído mordiendo y succionando a su paso la piel blanca. La segunda mano que había estado en su espalda ahora habitaba dentro de su boca, el más por instinto que por otra cosa la había chupado al mismo ritmo que le marcaba la que le daba placer íntimamente. De pronto su boca se vio libre de la visita tan familiar y cuando apenas comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que ocurría su cuerpo se tensó de improviso, la mano que había lubricado con su propia saliva estaba hora dentro de su cuerpo, en gemido de placer puro salió de su garganta, su espalda se arqueó y sus manos que antes descansaban plácidas a sus costados cobraron vida buscando contacto con esa piel tan amada. La mano que había seguido estimulando su miembro dejó su trabajo para sostenes ambas manos tras la espalda y antes de que pudiera quejarse por es abandono de su aquella deliciosa estimulación soltó las manos aprisionándolas con su cuerpo y regresó a su labor.

Su cuerpo se movía al ritmo impuesto por aquellas mágicas manos su piel buscaba mayor contacto su respiración estaba fuera de control de su boca solo salían gemidos, ruegos para que esa dulce sensación no desapareciera, y cuando sentía que no podía haber más placer la invasión a su cuerpo de su amante le hicieron proferir más que un gemido un grito ronco de pasión, las embestidas al principio suaves aumentaron de velocidad y fuerza ambos con el sudor haciendo brillar sus cuerpos gimiendo...

A medida que se acercaban a la cumbre la necesidad de alivio se hizo imperante "por favor" la súplica fue oída y entendida de inmediato por su amante quien retomo su labor con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda posicionaba sus brazos uno sobre el otro tras la espalda y las tomaba a ambas como asidera para poder mover el cuerpo debajo suyo a su entera conveniencia. Más jadeos y en un momento llego a pensar que no iba a resistir más, su amante pareció notarlo pues le hizo hincarse por completo en la cama sin romper la penetración, su espalda quedo en un arco casi imposible pues no podía sostenerse de otra forma al tener sus brazos firmemente sujetos a la espalda por la mano de su compañero. Acometió con mayor vigor dentro de su cuerpo mientras que la mano en su miembro incrementaba la velocidad. El orgasmo les llegó con tanta intensidad que todo alrededor se disolvió, pudo sentir la salida de su amante de su interior que se resintió por el vacío, sintió como giraban su rostro hasta encarar a quien momentos antes le había hecho perder casi el conocimiento por tanto placer, sentía que ganas de dormir abrazado a esa calidez por toda la vida, sonrió suavemente y su sonrisa fue recompensada por un beso en los labios, sin hambre sin prisa tan solo ternura y amor era lo que sentía y con una promesa: "jamás me separaré de tu lado, nunca, nunca te dejaré ir". 

Todo volvió a oscurecerse a su alrededor mientras que las palabras resonaban en su oído, "jamás me separaré de tu lado" un compromiso... "nunca, nunca te dejaré ir" Una boda... "Cobarde" gritó una voz dolida en su interior "Mentiroso, cobarde, me dejaste, rompiste tu promesa" me dejaste solo sintió las lágrimas quemando su piel que el piso no existía y que el caía en una inmensidad negra y cuando se daba por perdido una presencia llena de vitalidad pareció darle fuerza "jamás dejaré que vuelvan a hacerte daño" más mentiras... Ya no más y algo pudo sentir que se rompía en su pecho. La imagen grabada a fuego en su memoria de un hombre castaño besando a su prometida se transformó en la de un chico pelirrojo besando a una insignificante niñita "despierta", dolió "anda arriba", dolió como pensó que jamás nada volvería a doler. "Levántate Kaede" Otra vez lo mismo "Me vas a obligar a usar métodos más agresivos..." y otra vez se repetía la historia, 'no más' grito su corazón 'no más' y la fuerza regresó a él cuando recordó esa risa burlona que tantas veces adornó la cara de Youji y del mismo modo se imaginó al pelirrojo riéndose de él. "kitsune" 'No más' Una sacudida más fuerte que la anteriores le hizo despertar a medias en ese paso entre la realidad y la fantasía, aún repitiendo lo que su alma le pedía desesperada....

- NO MÁS!!!!!! 

Y su propio grito le hizo abrir los ojos sólo para ver a Sakuragi inclinado sobre él, el dolor de creerse burlado una vez más lo embargo y sin dar tiempo a que Hana reaccionara le dio un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula que lo hizo irse de espalda contra el suelo frío. 

- Pero que demonios te pasa kitsune idiota?? //Hana se llevó una mano hacia donde le había propinado Ru el golpe, lo había tomado desprevenido por completo//

- No más mentiras, no más

- De que rayos estas habland....? //No pudo continuar pues Ru se le había lanzado encima para golpearlo con ganas mientras que el buscaba la forma de sacárselo de encima

***

NA: Jojojo mi primer intento de lemon, cada vez estamos más cerca de la cena, que a este paso ya parece más recalentado. Ruego a ustedes un poco más de paciencia. Gracias por los reviews.

Vania y LG: Aquí esta ya el comienzo de la cena y el lemon prometido, espero que me haya quedado bien. Gracias por su apoyo chicas!!!

Hikaru Itsuto: Bello ciclo del agua aplicado a RU ^_^ Ojalá que te haya gustado la 'venganza' de Hana contra Haruko, eso le pasa por ATREVIDA. Ojalá que sigas gustando de la historia.

Mish: Sorry por lo de mi error con los capítulos, y si tienes razón no le hizo ni pizca de gracia a RU el beso.

Xiomara M: No te apiades de ella!! Se lo merece por rechazar en primera instancia al pelirrojo, como podrás ver estabas en lo correcto, los celos si actuaron en nuestro querido chico de ojos azules.

Bueno hasta aquí con los reviews, sigan mandando sus comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas, etc., etc. Todo será bien recibido (si incluso las amenazas por no actualizar más rápido)

Nos vemos pronto.

Un beso.


	12. Si tengo que matar

CAPITULO 12. Si tengo que matar...

Si para estar contigo tengo que matar…

¡Que más da!, no me importa condenarme

Si ese es el precio a pagar lo haré

Solo para verte

Sólo para amarte,

Sólo para ser algo para ti

Otra vez.

Y la letanía... Slam Dunk no es mío (damn) pero Youji si lo es ^_^ Este cap no estará tan subido de tono como el anterior pero aún así no sera blanco....

Va para ustedes chicas que me han dejado review Vania, LG, María, Xiomara M, Mish, Hikaru Itsuto. Y para aquellas que han estado apoyándome desde el principio: Gracias Faby chan, gracias bebé.

- NO MÁS!!!!!! 

Y su propio grito le hizo abrir los ojos sólo para ver a Sakuragi inclinado sobre él, el dolor de creerse burlado una vez más lo embargo y sin dar tiempo a que Hana reaccionara le dio un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula que lo hizo irse de espalda contra el suelo frío. 

- Pero que demonios te pasa kitsune idiota?? //Hana se llevó una mano hacia donde le había propinado Ru el golpe, lo había tomado desprevenido por completo//

- No más mentiras, no más

- De que rayos estas habland....? //No pudo continuar pues Ru se le había lanzado encima para golpearlo con ganas mientras que él buscaba la forma de sacárselo de encima

Rodaron por el piso Ru sobre Hana intentaba golpearlo sin mucho éxito debido a la ofuscación de que era presas sus emociones, había una densa neblina cubriendo cualquier destello de raciocinio y una capa de lágrimas velaba su mirada, esto le impedía ver; de haber podido hacerlo se habría dado cuenta de la mirada asombrada y preocupada del pelirrojo la cual mostraba, lejos del enojo por verse atacado de esa forma inexplicable, una auténtica necesidad de saber que había llevado a Kaede a actuar de ese modo. 

En el preciso momento en que Ru levantó el brazo con la firme intención de impactar su puño en la cara del pelirrojo, éste aprovechó la mínima libertad que significaba que Rukawa hubiera separado su cuerpo, con la experiencia adquirida a través de las numerosas peleas de las que había sido participe levantó velozmente su pierna capturando arriba el brazo que el zorro había levantado, jalándolo fuertemente hacia atrás. Tomado por sorpresa Kaede titubeó un momento antes de llevar el brazo que aún sostenía a Hana por el cuello para intentar inútilmente de soltarse, Hana inmediatamente utilizó la libertad momentánea en que lo había dejado Ru e incorporó el torso, sobrepasando las enormes ganas que tenía de hacerle pagar los golpes al alterado chico, buscó la forma de calmarlo un poco para poder hablar y la halló. Abrazó a Kae firmemente dejando atrapados los brazos del zorro en el proceso, apoyó ambas piernas en el suelo una vez habiéndose asegurado que no se podía soltar Ru quien, aún fuera de sí, intentaba soltarse, luchando con todas sus fuerzas y retorciéndose entre los fuertes brazos que lo apresaban. Entre el poderoso abrazo de Sakuragi y su propia inseguridad solo pudo repetir con voz dolida 'no más'.

Las lágrimas que jamás dejaron de salir de sus ojos apretados, el cabello revuelto y sus esfuerzos por liberarse, le hacían ver tan frágil y hermoso que la visión le caló muy dentro al pelirrojo, conmoviéndolo intensamente.

- No juegues conmigo... por favor... no más dolor... no más adioses... me prometiste quedarte y no lo cumpliste... 

Su frío y tranquilo tono de voz sonaba roto por el llanto, una lágrima única liberó el dolor lacerante que se había albergado en el pecho de Hana por ver a su chico en ese estado.

Apretó más fuerte sus brazos alrededor de Kae casi haciendo daño y deseo profundamente poder desaparecer ese dolor que empezaba dañarlo a él también.

- No juego contigo Kaede //y su boca se pegó al rostro de porcelana// prometí quedarme a tu lado //y sus labios se separaron para beber las lágrimas hasta no dejar una sola...// y este genio SIEMPRE cumple sus promesas //dejando enfatizada la última palabra, siguió el camino del último resquicio de lágrimas derramadas por esos ojos color mar, el camino le llevó hasta la boca de Kaede// y estaré junto a ti hasta que tu quieras.

La misma promesa la había hecho anteriormente a ese chico que sostenía entre sus brazos, sin embargo, ahora cobraba un nuevo significado, proteger lo que quería... selló sus palabras con un beso, apenas rozando esos labios tibios y salados pro la lágrimas vertidas, pasó su lengua por la superficie de aquélla boca que lo recibía sumisa, miró al rostro frente a él y aflojó un poco el agarre dando la opción de que si estaba obligando de alguna manera a ese beso Rukawa pudiera rechazarlo... nada no había objeción alguna. Puso sus manos a los costados de esa pálida carita hermosa y corrió suavemente sus dedos por encima de los ojos hinchados... apenas terminó de hacer eso cuando Kae se permitió abrirlos lentamente fijándolos en los cafés que ya le veían con premura, Hana se ahogó entonces en esos océanos agitados por tantos sentimientos.

Ru se veía reflejado a sí mismo en unas orbes avellana, no era la primera vez que se veía en ellos, por supuesto que se había encontrado perdido en los ojos de su hasta entonces rival pero jamás fue como ahora, no había odio ni burla, solo calidez y una infinita seguridad.

***

Yohei sonreía mientras iba a la tienda a comprar algo para cenar, se había olvidado de él mismo y¡ todo por la dichosa cenita de Hanamichi! Si, en definitiva ese año iba a pedir un bien regalo, aunque... que mejor regalo que ver a su amigo feliz. Poco antes de doblar la esquina distinguió una silueta conocida recargada contra el muro de una casa, era Haruko, al primer momento sintió pena por verla llorando con el dolor cubriendo su delicadas facciones, pero no duro demasiado como un relámpago llegó a su mente la mirada de Sakuragi dolida por su rechazo y cualquier sentimiento piadoso se esfumó dando paso al espíritu revanchista...

- Haruko? ¿Qué tienes linda? //el tono falso de sus palabras pasaba inadvertido//

- Yohei? 

Y a pesar de que su cabeza era un mundo en caos reconoció a aquel amigo a su lado, creyendo vanamente encontrar consuelo se le echo a los brazos refugiándose en un falso soporte...

- Hanamichi me odia Yohei, y justo ahora que me doy cuenta de que lo amo... me rechaza

- Hanamichi hizo eso??? – tonta, te lo tenías merecido- 

- Si, pero yo... //y a pesar de que el llanto la hacía hipar buscaba controlarse para conseguir la ayuda del mejor amigo de Hana// ...yo en verdad lo amo

- Lo amas? //la declaración tan franca lo tomo desprevenido//

- Con toda mi alma

- Y entonces Rukawa?

- Era solo admiración... //llanto// ...fui una tonta //levantando sus ojos arrasados en lágrimas hacia él// ahora lo se... y es demasiado tarde ya.

Y se aferró al cuerpo de Mito mientras que este daba vueltas en su mente a una idea...

- Haruko escúchame, tal vez aún no sea muy tarde //ella levantó el rostro para mirarlo con una incipiente luz de esperanza...// Hana iba a estar en casa de Rukawa, quizás si vas a hablar con él y le demuestras que Rukawa no te importa más....

- ...el me perdonaría, tienes razón Yohei // lo abrazo por el cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla// voy ahora mismo, gracias, gracias.

Salió corriendo hacia la casa de Rukawa para hablar con Hana, no se detuvo a pensar en lo extraño que era que Hana y Ru cenaran juntos, ni que Yohei no se hubiera sorprendido de más con lo que le dijo, más aún que no se ofreciera a acompañarla; ella solo comprendía que si el mejor amigo de Sakuragi decía que había una oportunidad la había. No cabía en sí de la dicha y albergaba en su pecho un agradecimiento inmenso por aquel simpático chico que le había devuelto las esperanzas... 'Yohei es mi salvador' pensaba sin imaginarse que no era más que su verdugo.

No a demasiada distancia de ella el Mito llevaba anticipadamente una sonrisa cruel en sus labios...

- Una de cal por las de arena Akagi Haruko...

No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando ya estaba frente a la casa de su antiguo amor, se abstuvo de tocar cuando vio la puerta entreabierta, haciendo caso omiso del mal presentimiento de entrar sin ser invitada se adelantó con cautela pero no le dio tiempo ni de terminar de dar el paso cuando los vio...

Ahí estaban los dos chico por los que alguna vez había creído vivir, entrelazados sin dejar duda alguna de la relación que tenían, compartiendo un beso mientras que se exploraban mutuamente... abrió los ojos en un impacto a sus sentidos absoluto, se llevó la mano a la boca para no gritar, giró sobre si misma y desapareció tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas pasando muy cerca de alguien que se mantenía oculto tras la pared de la entrada. En cuanto hubo desaparecido de vista el chico salió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta semiabierta, atisbó al interior de la casa y lo que vio... bueno lo que vio lo dejó perplejo pero decidió no complicarse e ir a celebrar que si había quedado algo pendiente entre su amigo y esa niña el se había encargado de finiquitarlo. No le preocupaba que fuera a decir algo, él tenía métodos muy efectivos para hacer a cualquiera desistir de dañar a su amigo.

Después de todo lo más importante era la felicidad de Hanamichi...

***

Kae gimió bajo y lento cuando Hana lo atrajo más hacía sí haciendo que se friccionaran sus cuerpos. Ru seguía sobre Hana, no había tenido la oportunidad (y aunque la hubiera tenido no lo habría hecho) de quitarse de encima. Sakuragi permanecía sentado en el piso con las piernas abiertas albergando en medio de ellas el cuerpo de Kae, cuyo mayor peso lo dejaba reposar en los muslos del pelirrojo permaneciendo semi hincado.

El cuerpo de Hana reaccionó vibrando ante el roce tan intimo que aún con la ropa se sentía tan placentero, no tuvo tiempo de abandonarse a esa sensación cuando de la nada las manos de Kae, habiendo abandonado su inmovilidad inicial, se deslizaban hábilmente por su espalda creando una corriente eléctrica a su paso. Hundió su cara entre el cabello azabache presionando un poco más fuerte sus manos en la cadera de Ru. El zorro dejó que sus manos siguieran recorriendo el camino de la espina de Sakuragi hacia su cuello y nuca en donde se desviaron un poco tomando a Hana por el cabello jalándolo suavemente para dejar expuesto su cuello, tan delicioso y a merced de él. Besó su cuello y lamió suavemente haciendo un nuevo sendero hacía su oído, mordisqueó su lóbulo y soplo en su oído ahora en exceso sensible gimió sensualmente sintiendo una conocida reacción bajo él.

Animado por las caricias excitantes que le estaba brindando Kaede, Hana dejó que sus manos exploraran traviesas las fuertes piernas tan a su alcance, mientras una asía de la cintura a Ru la otra, curiosa, recorría su muslo aplicando un poco de fuerza al descender a la rodilla y después regresó por la cara interna apenas rozando por sobre la tela, obligando prácticamente a Kaede a adivinar su toque, y cuando paso ligera por sobre al excitación de Ru este sin contenerse mordió bajo el cuello apenas bajo el oído de Hana ahogando un grito. 

Sakuragi dejó que una sonrisa de niño travieso se perdiera en el cabello negro, aspiró su aroma y levantó  la cabeza permitiéndose ver los ojos cargados de calor de Rukawa.

- Ah! Rukawa, sabes que podría perderme en ti? Tienes un olor tan embriagante, como a... //y levantó ligeramente la nariz como lfateando// como a... //Ru le miraba expectante... //  a... QUEMADO!!!!

- Quemado?? Como que quem...

- QUEMADO!!! A UN LADO!!!!

Y tomando de la cadera al chico sobre él, lo aventó a un lado sin cuidado alguno, mientras salía disparado a la cocina aun recriminándose el descuido, dejando a un zorro con cara de what en el piso.

En cuanto salió del estupor el de cabellos oscuro apenas podía articular palabra y cuando lo logro lo primero que hizo fue maldecir.

- Con los mil demonios del infierno!! //y se levantó de una sola vez// Maldito do'aho!! //Y caminó hecho una furia a la cocina// Lo voy a ... 

Y no pudo acabar porque lo que vio le hizo desistir de su intento de golpear (nuevamente) al causante de que tuviera dos dolores, uno en su ingle (el más doloroso) y otro en el trasero (sobre el cual cayó y el único que se sobaba), frente a él estaba un pelirrojo (rayando en el metro noventa, con aspecto de bravucón y la peor fama de todo el mundo) con guantes porta calientes en las manos, retirando la carne del asador revisando que no estuviera demasiado 'tostada', poniéndola a un lado de un refractario, en donde se veían unos ravioles por demás antojables a la vez que vigilaba algo que se horneaba. Una ola de ternura y cariño le hizo sonreír recargándose en le dintel de la puerta, todo esto lo hacía por él. Un suspiro salió de sus labios llamando la atención del pelirrojo quien serenamente (si ahora que todo estaba en orden se había tranquilizado) le sonrió.

Dejó de lado la comida y, dirigiéndose a Rukawa le abrió la camisa y al tiempo que se la quitaba lo giraba de tal modo que recibió en su pecho la espalda de Kae, lo abrazó sin prisas y con una voz cargada de deseo habló.

- Ya casi no hay tiempo, ve a bañarte, yo termino aquí y te ayudo a verstir. 

Ru se quedo en su sitio sin querer moverse, Sakuragi percatándose se separó le dio un suave aventoncito, junto con una advertencia.

- Si no estas listo a tiempo no habrá postre.

Y Ru no supo si era lo que pensaba o no pero no se quedo demasiado para averiguarlo, sin mayor demora subió a su cuarto dispuesto a bañarse y a ganar su 'postre', se desnudo y solo una vez dentro de la ducha algo le hizo clic en el cerebro... '¿Dijo que me iba a ayudar a 'vestir?' no conseguía decidir el significado de aquellas palabras '¿Me va a escoger la ropa o me la va a poner?' 

- Santo cielo mejor que me la quite.

Y cuando notó que había expresado sus ideas en voz alta se sonrojó sorprendido por tales deseos.

En la cocina un chico con cabellos de fuego decidía también que era mejor si pones o quitar. Su mirada se detuvo en las escaleras y sonriendo meneó la cabeza en anticipada decisión. 

***

Un convertible negro se deslizaba veloz por las calles, en el interior un impaciente Youji moría de ganas de ver a su pequeño de ojos sesgados. Los celos han sido sus compañeros desde aquel encuentro en la escuela con su Kaede y ese supuesto novio suyo, trazó mil formas para hacer que el pelirrojo dejara de estorbarle desechando un plan tras otro hasta que algo pareció satisfacerle, sonrió con maldad mientras checaba la hora en su reloj una vez más.

- No me importa matar para tenerte, no sería la primera vez...

Y sigue su paso inexorable hacia la casa en donde ha sido invitado a cenar.

Jojojo, Lg se que me vas a matar, pero intenta ser piadosa.

Vania: Espero que este capítulo también logre emocionarte aunque sea solo un poquito...

Hikaru Itsuto: Que bueno que te haya gustado la venganza anterior, dime que opinas de la de Yohei?, no pensaba meter más en la historia Haruko por el momento pero... hoy no fue un buen día y alguien debía pagar... He aquí el modo en que arregle la pelea, te gusto? No odies a Youjito el solo hace lo que a mi se me ocurre.

Mish: Sorry si fue algo explícito lo de Ru, debí haberlo mencionado antes, es solo que al comenzar el capítulo no tenía idea de que iba a escribir eso.

Xiomara M: Pues como veras no tendrán que fingir nada, los golpes fueron mínimos y ahora les será más fácil presentarse como pareja ¿no crees? Siii que pague Haruko por ser tan tonta ^_^

María: Pues como podrás ver Haruko no sabía nada de que Ru andaba cerca y mucho menos imaginaba lo de esos dos...ojalá te haya gustado el cap.

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, cuídense mucho y déjenme sus opiniones, las cuales serán tomadas en cuenta...

Un beso.


	13. ¿Que significa este beso?

CAPITULO 13. Complemento

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk no me pertenece, solo es mío Youji Sukamori ^_~ Este capítulo es fuerte, contiene escenas bastante... explícitas, por si acaso hay una indicación de donde empieza y donde termina.

Cuando se hallan dos balas

sobre un campo de guerra

algo debe ocurrir

que prediga el amor

de cabeza hacia el suelo

una nube vendrá

o estampidas de tiempo

los ojos tendrán.

Después de muchos esfuerzos Hana logró salvar casi todo, a excepción de la cebolla que originalmente acompañaba a las brochetas, para su buena suerte al meter los ravioles a calentar al horno se había olvidado de prenderlo 'la idiotez es útil a veces' había comentado Rukawa cuando Hana le dijo porque los ravioles no eran un desastre 'tu desgraciado zorro!!!' la cara roja de Hana al responder al comentario permaneció del mismo tono cuando Kae buscando evitar otra pelea, -aunque no se quejaba del resultado de la última-, le robó un beso a su pelirrojo que no pudo ni meter las manos pues las tenía ocupadas, una con las brochetas y la otra con la cacerola de los ravioles.

- Sigue con lo tuyo, yo debo ir a darme una ducha y alistarme para... //por un momento su rostro se ensombreció// para... la cena.

Sin malicia alguna, solo queriendo ser útil a su ángel zorruno Hana preguntó:

- ¿Necesitas que te ayude zorrito?

- ¿A bañarme? //preguntó un poco sorprendido pero con un dejo de picardía en su voz//

- No me refería a eso //contestó un perturbado Hanamichi al darse cuenta de lo que había implicado con su pregunta// Me refería a que... si necesitas algo solo tienes que pedirlo...

Kae sonrió ante su dulce muchacho atolondrado, era tan ingenuo a veces...

- Si ya entiendo, pero no te preocupes, puedo arreglármelas solo //

Utilizó otra vez ese tono de autosuficiencia y frialdad tan característico en él, Hana regresó su mirada a la comida frente a él, dolía realmente el tono que había usado Rukawa. Al ver esta reacción un gran letrero de 'QUE IDIOTA ERES RUKAWA' cruzó por la mente del chico de los ojos azules al notar como herían sus palabras a aquel hermoso chiquillo.

Caminó a la puerta dispuesto a salir de la cocina mientras el pelirrojo seguía mirando obstinadamente a la mesa de la cocina, cuando Kae llegó a ella se detuvo y mirando de lleno a Sakuragi añadió:

- Soy completamente competente para hacer mis cosas aunque... //Hana levantó la mirada al titubeo en la voz de Hana// aunque si terminas **aquí** quizá puedas ayudarme **allá**... //su mirada corrió vertiginosamente por todo  lo largo del cuerpo de Sakuragi deteniéndose en su entrepierna, se lamió los labios sugestivamente en clara invitación//

- Ss-sí es decir aún me faltan varias cosas por hacer, pero no te rechazo, de ningún modo, estoy atrasado pero, haré lo posible, claro si aún quieres, me refiero a... //Hana estaba tan perturbado por la sensación de ser seducido por ese sexy chico que no podía ordenar su mente// ...aún no he terminado aquí //logró articular por fin//

- Mmm que decepción... y yo que creí que nos íbamos a enjabonar la espaldita  suavemente //dejó escapar sensualmente Ru desde la puerta al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a Hana y pasaba su mano por todo su cuello exhibiéndolo sutilmente... // pero que remedio 

Ru se dio la vuelta y consciente de tener todavía la mirada del pelirrojo sobre si se quitó la camisa que aún traía puesta y corrió sus manos hacia su trasero metiéndolas dentro de las bolsas para después arrojar el contenido de ellas en la mesa de la sala y regresándolas a aquel lugar prontamente. Estaba seguro de que eso le ayudaría a Hana a decidirse. Y si que lo hizo. Jamás después de ese día Sakuragi podría recordar como es que sus manos se movieron tan rápidamente que en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos había dispuesto la mesa y dejado los platillos a buen resguardo y cuidado del siempre confiable horno de microondas, ¡¡¡al diablo lo tradicional!! Fue lo último que se oyó en la planta baja de la casa antes de que un pelirrojo volara prácticamente a encontrar a su zorrito.

Por lo mientras en su recámara Rukawa había seleccionado la ropa que iba a usar, se desvistió y rápidamente se metió a la ducha, abrió la regadera y dejo que el agua recorriera a su antojo su piel, no hizo movimiento alguno por espacio de unos minutos, su mente y su corazón estaban en pleno debate. Se hacía preguntas como ¿En verdad quería al pelirrojo o era solo la imperiosa necesidad de contar con alguien para no enfrentar solo a Youji? ¿Y si solo era pasajero? Su corazón latía con fuerza solo de pensar que pudiera dañar Hana, él no lo merecía, su cabeza le daba la razón en ese punto, al menos estaba seguro de que su preocupación por Sakuragi era genuina, ahora, debía asegurarse de lo que sentía cada vez que lo tenía cerca fuera real, de otro modo quizá solo lograría lastimar al pelirrojo y era lo que menos quería. Esto llevaba a su corazón a la conclusión de que si se preocupaba tanto por él entonces no era un juego, aunque su razón solo contestaba a eso con un: 'No te engañes Rukawa te preocupas porque a pesar de que lo intentes, no eres un bastardo desalmado'. Suspiró en derrota cuando la imagen de Hana en la cocina desarmado ante su tono frío le hizo querer arrancarse el pecho por el dolor que le causaba ver en sufrimiento a su doaho. 

- Si esto no es quererlo entonces no se que demonios pueda ser... 

No había más dudas, lo quería ahora... ahora solo rogaba por que fuera correspondido de la misma manera, pues no creía sobrevivir a otra separación. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, pues unas manos tímidas lo asaltaron por sorpresa sobre su estómago, mientras que la calidez y suavidad de un cuerpo excitante pegado a su espalda le hicieron salir de sus cavilaciones.

- Ya terminaste 'tus obligaciones' //ronroneo suavemente//

- De hecho vine a terminarlas //respondió mansamente Hana buscando esa boca tan dulce con avidez//

No había más que decir, lo único que necesitaban era un incentivo,  ese beso dulce y tímido era el inicio perfecto.

**(Aquí comienza el lemon)**

Comenzaron a explorar sus cuerpos, sin prisa con curiosidad, con ternura, Hana pasando sus manos suavemente por el cabello, el cuello y la espalda de Kae, aprendiendo caminos por aquella piel blanca Ru por su parte deslizando sus dedos por toda la superficie del torso del pelirrojo aventurándose por el estómago de músculos firmes al tacto, bajando un poco más sin tocar nada aún... Hana ahogó un gemido suave en la boca que aún cubría la suya sintió vagar por su cuerpo esas manos que parecían conocer cada parte de su piel mejor que el mismo, deseaba sentirlas más, lo anhelaba... 

El beso terminó dejando a un pelirrojo extasiado con la piel blanca, que contrastaba con la suya, tan pegada a su cuerpo, podía sentir cada milímetro del cuerpo frente a él aún sin tocarlo y la sensación le maravillaba... Ru le miró directo a los ojos con tantos sentimientos mezclados que Hana se sintió con ganas de llorar, tan vulnerable que quiso echarse a sus brazos y jamás salir de ellos 'Ru yo jamás he...' un ligero sonrojo adornó su rostro ingenuo, un dedo se poso en sus labios y una irreconocible voz amante le confortó 'tranquilo déjame enseñarte'.

Con tranquilidad Ru besó cada centímetro de piel, comenzó su recorrido desde los labios semiabiertos, pasando por el cuello expuesto, pues Hana había echado su cabeza hacía atrás al sentir como Ru le había mordisqueado travieso bajo el oído, siguió su camino por el pecho firme, deteniéndose en sus tetillas las cuales besó y chupó haciendo presión ocasionalmente con los dientes arrancado gemidos de Hana, dejándolas sensibles al mínimo roce. Bajo aún más y rodeó el miembro que  durante su recorrido se había erigido, solo lo besó por toda su extensión y siguió el reconocimiento de ese cuerpo canela, Hana miraba hacía abajo y dejó escapar un gruñido en protesta cuando Ru no se detuvo un poco más en su erección, lo deseaba, no pudo ni tuvo tiempo de quejarse pues Ru había llegado a la parte posterior a su miembro y estaba succionando la tersa porción de piel ahí. Hana sintió de inmediato la excitación llenarle de golpe al grado de casi gritar sin control 'Oh Dios, Rukawa para por favor' Su voz suplicante y excitada se apagó cuando un dedo intruso empezó a juguetear con su entrada, Ru succionó una vez más y cuando el gimió más sonoramente el dedo entro en su cuerpo, no sintió el dolor estaba demasiado embargado por otras sensaciones más fuertes, Ru no movió su dedo lo dejo estático pero no así su boca al cual regresó sobre los besos que ya había dado y esta vez se detuvo cuando vio el espectáculo más increíble que jamás hubiera presenciado, entre rizos rojos un miembro erguido, palpitante, pidiendo algo de atención, decidió que era hora de darle a su pequeño la mejor experiencia de su vida, suavemente lamió la punta cálida en una caricia gentil, oyó como sonidos de placer eran exclamados por Sakuragi, tomando esta reacción como incentivo Kae metió de un solo movimiento todo la calidez del pelirrojo en su boca, Hana se arqueó hacía adelante y clavó sus dedos en la espalda de Ru. Kae comenzó a succionar primero suave, moviendo al mismo ritmo el dedo en el interior de su chico, aumentó paulatinamente la velocidad, a su vez, otro dedo entró y uno más sin dar tregua al chico pelirrojo. Hubo un momento en que Hana no supo que eral o más placentero si la boca de Ru lamiendo, succionando recorriendo completamente su miembro o esos dedos que sabía largos y delgados torturándolo desde adentro. No tuvo que pensar demasiado pues Ru incrementó la velocidad en ambos lados y toda la cabeza de Hana se embotó al sentirse próximo al clímax. Sus jadeos se intensificaron su cuerpo vibró y Ru al notar esto aumento aún más la velocidad y la profundidad, levantó la mirada y grabó en su mente como tesoro invaluable la expresión de Hana, sonrojado, jadeante con el rostro en una expresión extasiada, sintiendo la mirada sobre el Hana entreabrió los ojos solo para encontrase con unos azules sesgados fijos en él 'ah Ru' y los volvió a cerrar al sentir como comenzaba a vaciarse al tiempo que la boca cálida de Kae le instaba a bombear más fuerte hasta no dejar nada. Las piernas le fallaron y de no ser porque los brazos de Ru le sostuvieron hubiera caído irremediablemente. Se besaron con hambre, con el deseo tan latente que Hana sentía morirse, Ru sabía que el continuar implicaba la aceptación total de su pelirrojo pero... y si no quería entonces... sus dudas se disiparon cuando Hana le mordió con fuerza el cuello, ya presentía la marca que iba a quedar ahí, estaría por lo menos una semana y con lo que el odiaba parecer res con moretones en todo el... 'tómame' la suplica terminó con toda su perorata interna 'tómame', la voz ansiosa llena de confianza de amor y, porque no decirlo, de un poco de  temor le hizo hundirse en los ojos avellana. Jamás se había sentido tan pleno en su vida... 'Te amo kitsune' 'y yo a ti Sakuragi, y yo a ti' Con infinita ternura Kae reanudó los besos en la boca y en el cuerpo de Hana, lo hizo estar listo una vez más solo con tocarlo 'mmm delicioso' pensó al tiempo que pasaba su mano por la cara interior del muslo del pelirrojo, acariciando esa entrada que tan gustosamente lo había acogido minutos antes, firmemente levantó su pierna para tener una posición más ventajosa, dudo un poco pero la mirada en determinación y un suave'hazlo, confío en ti' lo decidieron. De un solo movimiento entró, Sakuragi sintió la punzada de dolor y una lágrima bajo por su piel morena confundiéndose con el agua que seguía cayendo sobre ellos. 'Perdóname' Ru besó la mejilla de Hana y lamió la lágrima rebelde, con cuidado comenzó a moverse dentro del pelirrojo hasta que sustituyó el dolor por el placer. Hana pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ru y se asió a él firmemente. Por cada vez que empujaba dentro de ese cuerpo virgen una cicatriz del pasado se iba borrando, Rukawa se maravillo del poder que podía tener sobre de él Sakuragi. Por su parte el pelirrojo se sentía en el cielo bendecido con la compañía del más bello ángel de la creación. Rukawa tenía prácticamente a Hanamichi cargado contra la pared, este al darse cuenta subió la otra pierna aferrándose ahora con ambas a la cintura de Kaede. 

El ritmo se aceleró, las respiraciones cortas, agitadas, los jadeos ininterrumpidos, los gemidos, el placer por fundirse en uno solo, todo se mezcló y el éxtasis les llegó tan fuerte que quedaron abandonados al potente orgasmo que les sobrevino, gritando el nombre del otro. Rukawa se sentó el piso abrazando fuertemente a Hana, aún dentro del pelirrojo, se sentía tan bien ahí que no quería salirse jamás.

**(Fin del lemon)**

Permanecieron abrazados dentro de la ducha, recuperando fuerzas, dejando que la tibieza del agua los lavara y reconfortara. 

Pasaron algunos minutos y un sonido lejano les trajo de vuelta a la realidad: La alarma del reloj de la recamara estaba sonando. Era hora. Renuentemente Ru se separó un poco de Hana, miró ese rostro varonil con las huellas del cansancio apenas visibles.

- ¿Debemos salir de aquí? Se esta muy cómodo aquí //la voz de Hana había sido apenas un susurro, no obstante Ru le oyó a la perfección//

- Sí Hana "debemos" //Ru remarcó el "debemos" mostrando su inconformidad por ese hecho//

Con molestia latente Hana levantó su cabeza miro embelesado el rostro perfecto de Ru y una sonrisa plena lleno su semblante. Como siempre Ru no pudo dejar de maravillarse ante la vida que rebosaba de su monito pelirrojo.

- ¿Por qué te ríes Hana? 

- Porque te amo

La simpleza con que Hana le había dicho 'te amo' lo hizo verlo de hito a hito. Él había estado tanto tiempo en la penumbra, con todo su mundo acabado...

El derrumbe de un sueño

algo hallado pasando

resultaba ser yo

Por un momento Sakuragi temió no ser correspondido al ver la mirada extrañada de Kae. Estuvieron separados tanto tiempo por tonterías que ahora parecía mentira que estuvieran juntos, quizá solo había sido el momento... pero no podía ser, el quería creer que eran parte el uno del otro, que ambos se complementaban.

Una esponja sin dueño 

un silbido buscando

resultabas ser tú

- ¿Dije algo malo? //La pregunta dicha en un tono tan dulcemente temeroso quebró la mínima incredulidad de Rukawa//

- No, es solo que no puedo creer que sea tan afortunado por tenerte 

Hanamichi se abrazó con más fuerza que nunca a Rukawa y tembló al sentir como era correspondido por él. En un acuerdo tácito sus bocas se buscaron para compartir otro beso, no como los anteriores este involucraba, podían sentirlo, todas las emociones albergadas por tanto tiempo. 

Rompieron el beso y con pesar se separaron, tenían que enfrentar una dura prueba. Hanamichi en el interior del posesivo abrazo de Rukawa sonreía a la vez que trataba infructuosamente de comenzar a vestirse. 

Por fin después de mucho batallar lograron estar listos, Hana quedó sin aliento al ver a Kae enfundado en unos pantalones negros de vestir y una camisa roja que lo hacía ver aún más blanco. Iba a saltarle encima cuando de reojo vio el reloj y comprendió que si saltaba sobre él ahora (literalmente) no estarían listos a tiempo, no era que le importara demasiado pero entre más pronto lograra que ese sujeto saliera de sus vidas, más pronto podrían estar juntos. Se miro en el espejo arreglando su melena indomable cuando a través del espejo vio algo que llamó su atención... una marca roja en el cuello de porcelana, ahora recordaba cuando se lo había hecho, aunque Ru parecia no notarlo, ¿tendría que decirle? Naaaa no tenía demasiado importancia.

Bajaron a la sala y estaban terminando de sacar unas copas cuando una voz desagradablemente familiar les hizo virarse.

- Buenas noches, estoy en tiempo.

La sonrisa petulante, los ojos brillando y el tono sobrado le pusieron los pelos de punta al pelirrojo, pero se controlo a tiempo.

- Por supuesto bienvenido, pasa ponte cómodo en un momento estamos contigo.

Hana vio discretamente el lugar por donde sabía que Rukawa estaba sacando una botella para acompañar las brochetas. A pesar de la rabia y la desconfianza que este sujeto le ocasionaban su voz salió firme al avisar la llegada del invitado de honor a la cena.

- Rukawa, Sukamori san ha llegado.

Rukawa sintió un temblor recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, pero la idea de que el pelirrojo estaba ahí para apoyarlo le hizo sonreír tranquilo.

- Voy en un momento //respondió sereno//

Youji en su sitio se extraño de la poca emoción en la voz de Kaede, él estaba seguro de que iba a causar más impacto, bah tenía toda la noche para sus propósitos.

Cuado Ru llegó a la sala el cuadro no pudo resultarle más extraño, Hana trataba de llevar una conversación con Youji sobre carreras de autos, nota mental, debía tener presente esa afición para futuras ocasiones. Con paso elástico se dirigió a donde se encontraban los dos hombres, al verlo llegar Youji e levantó casi de un salto pero freno la necesidad de ir y abrazarlo limitándose a saludarle con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- Buenas noches Kaede-kun

- Youji-san //Ru imitó el gesto de Youji utilizando un saludo más formal tratando de dejarle claro que las familiaridades habían quedado atrás.

Youji levantó la mirada divertido y pensaba criticar el impersonal saludo cuando una segunda vista al hombre frente a él lo dejo varado en su puesto, Rukawa se veía simplemente arrebatador, su cuerpo había madurado y sus facciones eran tan... su escrutinio se vio interrumpido cuando un carraspero por parte del pelirrojo le recordó que no estaba solo con su Kaede.

- ¿Les parece si pasamos a la mesa? //la intervención de Hana hubiera sido la más oportuna si Youji no hubiera lanzado una indirecta cargada de intención//

- Me parece una estupenda idea pues mi apetito se ha abierto //la significativa mirada no dejo lugar a dudas de que clase de hambre tenía//

Pasaron al comedor y empezaron a degustar los alimentos, durante la cena la charla siguió por el lado de los deportes y trivialidades por el estilo, hasta que...

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo llevan de pareja?

La pregunta directa sin preparación previa les hizo palidecer y mirarse con sorpresa en la mirada. El primero en reaccionar, aunque no muy acertado fue Rukawa.

- eeehhh.. pues... como... tres o cuatro meses.

La vacilación solo le dio armas a Youji para atacar de nuevo

- ¿Cómo tres o cuatro meses eh? Supongo que su relación es pasajera y por eso no tienes una idea clara de cuanto llevan.

Objetivo uno logrado, Youji vio claramente el dolor y la incredulidad luchando en la mirada castaña al tiempo que buscaba el azul de una mirada que se tornaba molesta.

- Te equivocas es solo que lo hicimos oficial hasta hace apenas unos meses, pero yo le quiero desde hace mucho antes

Y esta vez el turno de la lucha interna fue de Youji, Hana por su parte aún estaba incrédulo, feliz, pero incrédulo a las palabras de Kae.

- ¿Y porque demoraron en hacerlo oficial? 

Objetivo dos. Fue ahora la mirada de Kaede laque se ensombreció al recuerdo de la niña idiota por quien Hana anduvo enamorado...

- Cosas sin importancia realmente //respondió Hanamichi//

- Ah ya veo.

La sonrisa burlona de Youji aumentó la tensión existente en la habitación, todo indicaba qu eiba a haber tempestad ahí...

- Creo que será mejora que sirvas lo siguiente Hana.

La intervención de Rukawa jamás vino más oportuna que ahora...

- Si Kae, tienes razón, es hora del postre.

- Mmm adoro los postres... 

La malicia en las palabras de Youji y la mirada lasciva hacia Rukawa hicieron que Hana deseara matarlo ahí mismo, sin embargo se controló y entró a la cocina.

- Vaya con tu novio, ¿su relación es algo rara, no crees?, de hecho yo diría irregular...

- A que te refieres exactamente?

- A que quizá... //y ágilmente se movió de su lugar para quedar a un paso de Rukawa, quien permanecía con la vista obstinadamente sobre la mesa//... quizá esto no sea más que una charada para darme una lección eh Kae chan?

- No seas tan vanidoso, tu y yo ya no... //pero no pudo continuar porque los labios de Youji se cerraron sobre los suyos en un beso que buscaba reclamar todo el tiempo perdido//

A sus espaldas se oyó el golpe sordo de platos quebrándose mientras que un pelirrojo miraba atónito la escena ante sus ojos...

Continuará......

Gracias a LG y Vania por recomendarme una página buenísima para inspirarme en mi segundo intento de lemon. 

Vania: Tardado ya lo se, forgive me please. Ojalá te haya gustado.

María tienes razón con  lo de la reja, fue un descuido enorme de mi parte, espero que disculpes mi distracción pero me emocioné tanto que lo pasé de largo. Acordemos en que Ru no consideró necesario cerrar la puerta y que una vez adentro Hana abre el portón. (Tenme compasión)

Hikaru Itsuto: Pues lo del postre... ahora esta en el piso... (supongo que eso no te consuela nada verdad? ¬_¬) y respecto a lo otro.. aún no se pero Youji si es un asesino...

XIOMARA M: Si Youji es algo psicópata... intentaré proteger a Sakuragi pero no prometo nada aún... Por otra parte espero que te este gustando como va la relación entre mis dos niños amados...

Lia: Si te gusto el anterior espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado... ojalá y que esta vez haya tenido la suficiente chispa el capítulo.

Can Hersey: Espero que ya hayas regresado de vacaciones para esa actualización, gracias por considerar que escribo bien ^_^ 

LG. No era quien tu pensabas la persona en la puerta, porque Youji como veras recién llegó ^_~


	14. Tu no dices más

CAPITULO 14. TU NO DICES MÁS

Cuando el silencio no deja ver la luz que hay en ti,

solo puedo pensar que ya no hay mas

que ya no estas aquí.

Por fin no tengo más cadenas,

no más de ti.

- Si Kae, tienes razón, es hora del postre.

- Mmm adoro los postres... 

La malicia en las palabras de Youji y la mirada lasciva hacia Rukawa hicieron que Hana deseara matarlo ahí mismo, sin embargo se controló y entró a la cocina.

- Vaya con tu novio, ¿su relación es algo rara, no crees?, de hecho yo diría irregular...

- A que te refieres exactamente?

- A que quizá... //y ágilmente se movió de su lugar para quedar a un paso de Rukawa, quien permanecía con la vista obstinadamente sobre la mesa//... quizá esto no sea más que una charada para darme una lección eh Kae chan?

- No seas tan vanidoso, tu y yo ya no... //pero no pudo continuar porque los labios de Youji se cerraron sobre los suyos en un beso que buscaba reclamar todo el tiempo perdido//

A sus espaldas se oyó el golpe sordo de platos quebrándose mientras que un pelirrojo miraba atónito la escena ante sus ojos...

Sobreponiéndose al dolor y la incredulidad Hana bajó la mirada para que no fueran visibles las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, fingiendo levantar lo que había tirado. Rukawa se separo violentamente de Youji sin despegar la mirada del pelirrojo quien había apartado la vista de aquel cuadro y se inclinaba a recoger el desastre sobre el suelo.

- Hana yo... //Rukawa se había movido velozmente al lado del pelirrojo pero ya junto a él se encontró sin poder articular una disculpa// ...yo... //

Hana levantó los ojos solo para encontrar la mirada llena de desesperación e incertidumbre del zorro, camuflageo lo mejor que pudo sus emociones para responder serenamente.  

- Vaya si soy un doaho!! no kae? // la voz intentando sonar normal no dejaba de poseer un dejo de tristeza 

- Tu no eres ningún doaho, yo soy el que... //y antes de que pudiera continuar una chispa venenosa brotó de las avellanas//

- Mira que tirar los platos con tu postre favorito... //y a pesar de que Rukawa hubiera creído conocer a Hanamichi esta vez quedo sin atinar a reaccionar// pero intentaré compensarlo lo juro...

Sin dar tiempo a ninguna réplica por parte de Kaede, Hana de un tirón le voló el primer botón de la camisa y volvió a morder ahí donde sabía la marca dejada previamente. Besó aquel lugar succionándolo hasta hacer gemir a Rukawa, quien a estas alturas no recordaba ya que no estaban solos y enterraba sus dedos afirmándose de los brazos de su pelirrojo. 

Sakuragi levantó la mirada solo para ver como Sukamori estaba con los puños crispados y con una mirada que buscaba atravesarlo. Levantó una ceja deleitándose de su victoria sobre aquel sujeto y saboreando mejor el cuello de su amante solo por unos instantes más. Cortó el contacto ante la mirada interrogadora de Rukawa y fingiéndose apenado expreso su supuesta consternación...

- Pero que malos anfitriones somos Kae, mira que **olvidarnos **de la presencia de Sukamori-san... //Movió su cabeza reprobatoriamente de un lado a otro queriendo mostrar cuanto le molestaba aquel "descuido"// hemos sido descorteses con usted... //ayudó a levantarse a Ru y lo volteó hacia el sujeto indeseable cuidando bien de dejar a la vista las huellas de aquella muestra de pasión// ...y por eso le ruego nos disculpe, es solo que a veces somos un poco... como decirlo //y a medida que buscaba explicarse deslizaba sus manos por el cuerpo de Kaede// ...algo impulsivos. //concluyó mientras metía la punta de sus dedos en el pantalón de Ru//

Youji estaba sin habla la rabia era demasiada como para permitirle hablar, sus ojos vagaban sin control de la piel claramente recién marcada a las manos del pelirrojo, las había dejado de tal modo situadas que una estaba justo en dirección de la entrepierna de Ru y la otra podría apostar que rozaba el pezón por sobre la camisa. Si a todo le sumaba la mirada ansiosa de Kae, que descaradamente veía al pelirrojo pegándose al cuerpo canela sin pudor alguno, daba como total una furia que le nublaba la vista y le hacía querer degollar al pelirrojo ahí mismo.

Pasaron un par de minutos interminables en los que solo un suave carraspeo por parte de Hanamichi le hizo despertar del trance. Liberó las manos de la presión en que las había tenido, sus nudillos iban recuperando poco a poco el color después de haber estado blancos. Su mirada volvía a cubrirse con una densa cortina de calma bien estudiada.

- Me temo que le hemos incomodado demasiado //Hana hablaba con un suave matiz de victoria y eso provocaba que Youji sintiera como bofetones cada palabra que decía// sin embargo el resto de la cena seremos más cuidadosos con nuestras acciones, no es así Ru?//

Ru que había permanecido en un mundo aparte en donde solo existían aquellas manos firmes que lo sostenían regreso a la realidad al escuchar su nombre, que pregunta tan estúpida, ¿permanecer tranquilo cando sentía su sangre hervir? ¡De ningún modo! y así se lo hizo saber al pelirrojo...

- ¿Cuidadoso con mis actos? //el ronroneo suave de la sensual voz de Kaede hizo temblar a dos personas en esa habitación// Habla solo por ti... //y sin más beso fieramente al pelirrojo//

La acción de Kaede hizo que a Youji le fallaran las piernas y tuviera que sujetarse de la mesa para no caer, jamás había visto tanta pasión y juraba no desear volverla a ver en esas condiciones... 

Rukawa tenía a Hanamichi completamente abrazado mientras sus dedos jalaban los mechones rojos y sus caderas se acercaban peligrosamente a las del pelirrojo. Sus ojos estaban semicerrados y todo su ser era recorrido por una corriente de electricidad que le estaba embotando e inutilizando toda racionalidad de sus actos, quería hacerle el amor a su pelirrojo y lo quería ahora, sentía su excitación ser correspondida de la misma forma y no creía poder esperar para poder besar ese cuerpo canela otra vez. 

Sakuragi, por su parte, estaba con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por ese ángel entre sus brazos, sentía la pasión de Rukawa correr por sus propias venas y lo estaba consumiendo. El recuerdo de lo que había visto estaba bloqueado por ese beso devorador...

Rukawa terminó el beso mordiendo los labios de su amante y viéndolo con tal ardor en la mirada, que el pelirrojo se estremeció ante la promesa que veía en ella. Inconscientemente dirigió la vista hacia quien aún permanecía inmóvil frente a ellos. Realmente quería dejar todo eso para una sesión **privada**, quiso decírselo a Rukawa pero como hacerlo si no podía más que querer besarlo...

La mano de Youji se movió hacia el lado de la cintura en donde descansaba el revolver, neblina, eso era todo lo que había en su cabeza...

Saliendo de los brazos protectores de su Hana Rukawa se volteo hacía Youji.

- Creo que ya es un poco tarde y no desearía que por nuestra causa te fueras muy noche a TU casa... //las palabras de Kae desequilibraron al los dos chicos que vivían pendientes del zorrito// ...hemos disfrutado de tu visita, pero como podrás ver... //e intencionadamente deslizó las manos de Hana por su cuerpo// ...como podrás ver tenemos algunas cosas que resolver y no pueden aguardar //y para confirmar sus palabras sonrío con lujuria mientras sus ojos delineaban la boca de Sakuragi// 

De más está decir que Youji se helo al ver como era echado por quien más amaba sin preámbulo alguno. Su mano se detuvo justo a la mitad del camino hacía el arma. Su mente no lo podía creer... a quien tanto amaba lo echaba de su lado...

- Ru yo... //y las palabras murieron en su boca//

- Hemos pasado una velada increíble, sin embargo no deseamos hacerte correr riesgos innecesarios al hacerte conducir a tan altas horas //Ru seguía inflexible mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Hana//

- Y-yo... entiendo, //decía a la vez que miraba lo que obvio se pronosticaba ante él// ustedes deben querer un poco de intimidad. 

Aguardó solo un momento esperando vanamente las palabras amables por parte de su chico ojo azul, las cuales jamás llegaron, se dio unos momentos más para que todos lo músculos de su  cuerpo coordinaran entre sí, buscando sobreponerse al dolor que le causaba verse tan heladamente echado... estrechó las manos de sus anfitriones quienes renuentemente se soltaron para despedirlo. Se giró con toda la rabia acumulada borboteando, mezclándose con el dolor de verse tan fríamente excluido, así como alguna vez él lo había hecho... Pero para cuando llegó a la puerta ya era dueño completamente de sí mismo...

- Nos veremos pronto //dijo virándose para encarar a los chicos// se los prometo //concluyó con una mezcla entre promesa y amenaza que intranquilizó a Ru quien de sobra creía conocerlo// que este bien.

Y sin más salió rumbo a su automóvil planeando el siguiente movimiento. Se arrepentirían de haberlo tratado así... 

***

En un conocido bar cuatro chicos celebraban, tres de ellos sin saber realmente que festejaban y el cuarto feliz de que al fin su amigo tuviera a alguien a su lado. 'Bien Rukawa ahora trátalo bien, si lo haces sufrir te haré pagar por ello' 

- Oi Yohei y porque estamos aquí? //pregunto Noma perplejo por la actitud pensativa de Yohei//

- Solo celebramos que estoy feliz //dijo Mito con una sonrisa en su rostro// solo eso.

- Que más da, lo importante es celebrar, aunque hace falta Sakuragi!!! //exclamaba Takamiya levantando su vaso con sake//

Con la mención del nombre de su amigo Yohei sonrió más ampliamente mientras para sus adentros estaba seguro que la celebración de él debía ser más grande o placentera quizás que la de ellos.

***

En cuanto Youji subió al auto, tomo el celular, marco y mientras esperaba que le contestaran su mente no podía alejar esa escena perturbadoramente dolorosa. Tanto deseo que era imposible de describir, jamás fue así con él nunca... Ni siquiera cuando... no valía la pena recordar eso, lo importante era sacar del camino a ese que se atrevía ponerle las manos encima a su tesoro.

- Alo? //la voz del otro lado de la línea le hizo sonreír con maldad//

- Habla Sukamori, necesito pedirte un favor.

- Que deseas?

- Hay alguien que me esta dando problemas y...

- Y a ti no te gustan los problemas

- Exacto. Cuento contigo?

- Claro, de quien se trata?

- Hanamichi Sakuragi

- Mmmm no me suena conocido

- No lo conoces, pasa a verme mañana para darte detalles.

- ¿Solo para eso?

- Mañana a las 8 en punto Ohtsuki

Con firmeza colgó celular, sabía que mañana sería un día importante y no quería que las insinuaciones de Ohtsuki le distrajeran, además no le importaba nadie más que su chiquillo hermoso y lo iba tener otra vez, no iba a ser un estúpido muchachito quien le arrebatara lo que era suyo.

***

En la casa de Rukawa una vez que Youji se marchó Hana encaró al Kaede al tiempo que se separaba fríamente del abrazo en el que había tenido al zorro, quien al ver el hielo en los ojos siempre cálidos de su pelirrojo se sintió morir.

- Me debes una explicación. ¿No lo crees así Rukawa? //el tono helado y de desconfianza hirieron al chico pálido//

Aunque lo deseara, Hana no podía olvidar tan fácilmente lo que había visto. Empero Ru parecía que no iba a hablar... Lo que no sabía Sakuragi era que el dolor de Kae al verse tan abruptamente rechazado era muy grande. 

- No tienes nada que decir? 

- ... 

y a pesar de que quisiera decirte cuanto te amo, al parecer hoy no podré...

- ¿Rukawa yo te amo... que eso no significa nada para ti?

- Y-yo... //su voz no le obedecía//

- Si así es como lo quieres me voy

Solamente tu me puedes destruir o salvar

dos palabras bastaran

Kaede quería gritar que lo amaba pero... no podía decir nada por el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Cuando había logrado romper con las cadenas que le impedían enfrentar su pasado para superarlo, parecía iba a perder al pelirrojo. Youji le hacía infeliz otra vez... 

Por fin no tengo más cadenas,

no más de ti.

Casi pudiste meterte en mi y controlarme así

Ni hipnotizándome, no lograrás entrar de nuevo aquí

No mas de ti

No lo podía permitir...

MIL DISCULPAS!!!!!!!!! Me tardé años en actualizar pero como ya les había comentado a algunas de ustedes entre a trabajar y por el horario que tengo no tuve tiempo de escribir y por ende aún menos pude subir nada.

Ojalá que no me quieran asesinar demasiado. Gracias por sus reviews, realmente ellos fueron mi mejor motivación para seguir adelante.


	15. Dulce Veneno

Disclaimer. Nada de esto es mío, desearía que lo fuera pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto para que sea de ese modo U_U 

Besos a todas aquellas hermosas personas que siguen esta humilde historia inspirada en Slam Dunk.  

**CAPÍTULO 15. NO ME BUSQUES CORAZÓN AFLIGIDO QUE YA EN TU BÚSQUEDA ESTOY.**

Kaede quería gritar que lo amaba pero... no podía decir nada por el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Cuando había logrado romper con las cadenas que le impedían enfrentar su pasado para superarlo, parecía iba a perder al pelirrojo. Youji le hacía infeliz otra vez... 

Por fin no tengo más cadenas.

No más de ti.

Casi pudiste meterte en mi y controlarme así

Ni hipnotizándome, no lograrás entrar de nuevo aquí

No más de ti

No lo podía permitir...

Y sin embargo no podía hablar. Veía como en cámara lenta al pelirrojo alejándose de él. Su garganta se encontraba seca y sus piernas parecían ancladas al sitio donde se encontraba. 

Sakuragi parecía ir muriendo lentamente a cada paso que daba, ya estaba a escasos centímetros de la puerta. Su corazón parecía aguijoneado por el dolor, todos su cuerpo se sentía helado, nada más que poder hacer, de la noche a la mañana todo terminado.

***

Un hombre blanco con un bronceado ligerísimo descansaba sobre sábanas de seda roja, su cuerpo parecía deliciosamente forjado en un metal blanco templado hasta lograr un acabado firme y a la vez que se antojaba tocarlo... Ohtsuki

Se incorporó a medias solo para ver a quien esa noche dormía a su lado, uno más de entre muchos que habían compartido por algunas horas los más, o quizá por días enteros aquellos privilegiados que lograban capturar su atención. En esta ocasión era un chico de piel blanca que casi podía rivalizar con la suya propia, sus cabellos negros como los suyos propios, la diferencia entre ellos radicaba en sus ojos, aún dormido podía recordar el color de ojos de ese chico de rebeldes cabellos, verdes, verdes tan intensos que parecían un par de esmeraldas iluminando a todos aquellos que los veían, a todos menos a él, su vida tenía tanta oscuridad que ni siquiera esa luz cargada de tanta sensualidad e inocencia parecía iluminarla...

Con cuidado toco la piel que tan generosa se ofrecía solo para él, para ese chico había sido su primera experiencia y él lo había hecho disfrutar la que sin presunción sería la mejor noche de su vida. Por algo se consideraba un amante consumado.

El chico sonrió entre sueños y suspiró el nombre de su amante. Si lograba tenerlo en un estado que hasta en la inconsciencia del sueño le buscaba era por algo, y a pesar de que la inocencia del chico le llenaba en el momento no tenía fe en que pudiera llenar su vida. 

- Solo por esta noche mi dulce niño //susurró al tiempo que besaba aquellos labios buscando sacar del dulce letargo al ojiverde// solo por esta noche.

Con delicadeza propia solo del hombre experimentado que sabe como encender la pasión con suavidad, fue llevando poco a poco una vez más a ese cuerpo inocente al placer. El día siguiente sería algo ajetreado, pero por hoy podía permitirse ciertos placeres. 

*** 

El pelirrojo caminaba como autómata hacia su casa. Su mundo estaba desmoronado. Con pesar sacó sus llaves abrió la puerta sin cerrarla del todo, que más daba, ahora solo quería llegar a su cama dormir y no volver a despertar nunca jamás. No podía creer que a Rukawa no le importara... que lo hubiera dejado ir sin más...

***

La habitación se llenó de gemidos, la melodía incesante del placer se prolongó hasta la madrugada cuando, sin más energías, un dulce cuerpo a todas vistas extenuado se desplomó encima del colchón para luego ser jalado firmemente contra un pecho que aún se agitaba levemente por la intensidad del orgasmo.  Ohtsuki enredó su cuerpo contra el de aquel chico para no sentir el vacío que le atormentaba. Sintiendo ese cuerpo deliciosamente tibio suspirando contra su cuello se puso a pensar en el trabajo. 

Youji Sukamori, ese hombre le atraía demasiado, era intrigante, fascinante y tan oscuro que daban ganas de descubrir uno por uno sus secretos y hacerlos propios para no dejarlo ir jamás. Él suponía, al igual que muchas oras personas, que la perdida de un amor lo había vuelto de ese modo. Por supuesto sería demasiado aventurado (e iluso) pensar que ese amor había sido su esposa; Si bien la relación entre ellos era la que todos los matrimonios podían haber deseado en cuanto a estabilidad y prosperidad, era un secreto a voces que la frialdad con que él la trataba en la privacidad era tan gélida como un iceberg. 

No, en definitiva ahí había algo más, y casi podía apostar que tenía que ver con la premura con la que le había dicho que se vieran.

Fuera lo que fuera, pensaba, a la par que sus manos paseaban alternativamente del sedoso cabello a la suave espalda, debía ser algo muy "grande" quizá debería empezar a prepararse...

*** 

Por su parte Kaede estaba paralizado seguía viendo el lugar por donde se había ido Sakuragi hacía ya un par de horas, era un imbécil. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que se fuera de ese modo? No valía la pena estar sin el pelirrojo, lo amaba... y si no podía estar con él no valía la pena vivir.

***

Veneno, claro como el agua y mortal. No era fácil detectarlo, mejor así, parecería un ataque al corazón, y en su familia ya había antecedentes, así que una muerte más no sería nada sorprendente para nadie. 

Tranquilamente abrió el frasquito y lo vació dentro del té que tenía enfrente. Lo movió, para mezclarlo completamente,  afortunadamente no tenía un sabor particularmente fuerte, a lo más sabría un poco cargado. Sonrió mientras apuraba el contenido la confianza en que ese té le haría sentir mejor le confortaba. Su sonrisa hermosa y triste a la vez jamás abandonó sus labios hasta que la última gota de la infusión corrió por sus venas y el potentísimo veneno surgia efecto. 

De antemano sabía que la muerte no podía tomar mucho tiempo. Unos cuantos minutos y todo estaría terminado... y así fue sintió la presencia de la muerte que con su suave mano daba el reposo eterno.

To be continued… 

Notas de la autora: Sé que la espera fue larga, pero aquí esta otro capítulo más ojalá que haya satisfecho sus expectativas, es algo corto pero es la introducción a la recta final, yo calculo unos cuatro capítulos más. Me gustaría que no me odiaran y me dejaran sus comentarios. Gracias en especial a mi niña Sarahí y a Reina-Ayesha quien me echa porras cada vez que me encuentra en el messenger y me anima a continuar.

Gracias a los reviews que he recibido. Si alguien me falto pido mil disculpas por adelantado. Gracias a todas la hermosas personitas que me dejaron review en el capítulo 13, tenshi, Siul ,Sayuri Hiro, Yamiel, Devil, XIOMARA M , ~kyou, Hikaru Itsuko, Reina-Ayesha, Maria, Lia, kotorimoon y por último pero de ningún modo menos importante ^_~ Jun-VaniaHepskins.

**Reina-Ayesha:** Se merecía Youji la escenita. He tardado horrores para actualizar esta capítulo, Mil gracias por tu ánimo, no tienes idea o que representó para mi.

Te mando saludos y besos.

**Lia:** Mil gracias por los comentarios (Velia roja de los pies a la cabeza) Ojalá que te siga gustando el fic, va un poco lento pero no pienso abandonarlo. 

Este capítulo también estuvo cortito, sin embargo déjame suponer que al fin estuvo interesante, ne? ^_~

Besos chicuela.

**Kotorimoon:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Youji es un desgraciado bastardo, Sexy pero desgraciado. Como puedes ver Kae sigue sin poder comunicarse, y Hana... bueno pues ya veras que pasa en el siguiente capítulo. 

Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo.

**VaniaHepskins:** No me asesines, no te abandono, solo que debo encontrar el modo de darle más horas al día. Gracias por los ánimos respecto a mi trabajo 

Imagina lo peor de Youji y acertarás... 

Besos y abrazos corazón.

**~kyou:** Que bueno que la historia te guste. No te preocupes no pienso abandonarla.

**María:** Primer muerto supongo que seguirás en suspenso. Gracias por tus comentariaos.

**Hikaru Itsuko:** Gracias por tus comentario, si efectivamente ando trabajando. Ojalá que no le caigas a golpes a Kaedito, el zorrito es dulce, medio atolondrado a veces pero dulce.

Espero tus comentarios.

**Yamiel:** Hola chiquilla, disculpas, disculpas mil, pero como bien te habrás podido dar cuenta el día que fuiste a la casa, me la vivo en el trabajo. Ya guarda esa ametralladora, la violencia no es buena, además yo te estimo mucho ^_^U


	16. Dime que es una pesadilla

CAPÍTULO 16. Dime que no es más que una pesadilla.

**Tell me it's a nightmare**

**Please wake me up**

**(Say it isn't so)**

_Veneno, claro como el agua y mortal. No era fácil detectarlo, mejor así, parecería un ataque al corazón, y en su familia ya había antecedentes, así que una muerte más no sería nada sorprendente para nadie. _

Tranquilamente abrió el frasquito y lo vació dentro del té que tenía enfrente. Lo movió, para mezclarlo completamente,  afortunadamente no tenía un sabor particularmente fuerte, a lo más sabría un poco cargado. Sonrió mientras apuraba el contenido la confianza en que ese té le haría sentir mejor le confortaba. Su sonrisa hermosa y triste a la vez jamás abandonó sus labios hasta que la última gota de la infusión corrió por sus venas y el potentísimo veneno surgía efecto. 

_De antemano sabía que la muerte no podía tomar mucho tiempo. Unos cuantos minutos y todo estaría terminado... y así fue sintió la presencia de la muerte que con su suave mano daba el reposo eterno._

Kaede recordó vagamente esa sensación de casi olvido que experimentó aquella vez que busco la salida más fácil a sus problemas, sintió la necesidad de perderse en ese olvido una vez más... En aquella ocasión sólo el fiel mayordomo de su familia había evitado que acabara con su vida pero esta vez... no había nadie que lo evitara. 

Subió a su habitación si prisas, había permanecido en la sala casi hasta la madrugada, solo mirando al vacío y recordando que jamás había conseguido ser completamente feliz, o al menos no lo recordaba, lo único que existía en su mente era una semi-felicidad la cual cuando parecía ser más plena le era arrebatada abruptamente, sus padres, Youji y ahora Sakuragi. En definitiva no había razón para seguir ahí, o sí? Unos ojos avellana en los que brillaba el valor y la determinación se clavaron en su mente... Quizá después de todo hubiera algo...

Giró la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió a su closet, en la parte más alejada encontró lo que buscaba, un frasquito pequeño, de diseño tan bello que bien desmiente su contenido, aunque... la muerte podía ser bella si daba el olvido. Tomo el frasco con un brillo extraño en la mirada y bajo las escaleras con una idea en mente, si no recuperaba al pelirrojo al menos no sufriría más por ello. Sin prisas tomo sus llaves, dejo el frasco en la mesa y se dirigió a buscar su redención o su sentencia.

***

El Pelirrojo había llegado a su casa con una mezcla de sentimientos sin precedente, por un lado su volátil temperamento le decía que no había razón alguna para darle otra oportunidad al zorro, pero por otra parte... esa parte que no era más suya, sino del chico ojiazul le estaba matando lentamente, se desangraba poco a poco buscando doblegarle y hacerle dar el perdón que le haría volver a su lado.

Tenía que hacer algo y sin embargo no sabía que.

***

El tiempo pasaba inexorable fraguando en su seno decisiones que afectarían el rumbo del destino de los protagonistas de este triangulo. Sin sentirlo la madrugada les sorprendía en sus cavilaciones y acciones... 

Ohtsuki recibía en esos momentos la visita de Youji, con soltura le guió dentro de su departamento, había hecho marchar a su acompañante minutos atrás sin ceremonia alguna. No quería interrupciones cuando hablaba de negocios, y menos aún si podía tener cierto placer al realizarlos. 

- Youji hace tanto tiempo... a que debo el honor de tu visita //su mirada viajo suave por la figura del hombre frente a él//

- Se trata de eliminar a un estorbo de mi camino //Sin mayor invitación que la de anteriores 'negocios' se había introducido en la estancia despojado de su sobretodo y sentado en el sillón//

- Ya veo //el modo endiabladamente directo de Youji para decir las cosas le gustaba// ¿quien es? //no rodeos directo al trabajo//

- Se llama Sakuragi Hanamichi

- Bien ¿traes la dirección o al menos una referencia para empezar?

- Estudia en Shohoku

- ¿Un muchacho? //no podía creer que el poderoso Sukamori no pudiera con un simple escolar y su tono sorprendido lo evidenciaba//

- Si, un muchacho, pero resulta que hay de por medio otra persona que no quiero que sepa que yo estoy directamente implicado en lo que le pase //Kaede siempre presente en su pensamiento//

- Mmm //una punzada olvidada de celos// y puedo saber quien es?, me refiero //una explicación buscando cubrirse// claro para no meterla en esto //el tono frío cubría perfectamente su verdadero pensar//

- Su nombre... //Youji vaciló un momento, le costaba mostrar sus debilidades, sin embargo no había marcha atrás// Su nombre es Rukawa Kaede

- Rukawa? Ese nombre me es conocido... Es miembro de tu familia cierto? //Dijo al fin sintiendo cierto alivio de que la relación no fuera lo que había supuesto, aunque no podía ni siquiera aproximarse a la realidad//

- Así es, por eso es que vine con el mejor, los asuntos de mi familia deben ser limpios y perfectos

- Entiendo //Ohtsuki saboreo con agrado el cumplido e inspeccionó a su cliente// debes entonces ya de saber mi tarifa, y las reglas del juego

- Reglas? 

- Si lo que haga y como lo haga no se cuestiona, ¿es un trato? //Ohtsuki extendió su mano extendida esperando la aceptación

- //Youji vacilo un momento pero... // Trato hecho, será a tu modo, sólo no llames mucho la atención y asegúrate de que mi familia no resulte dañada.

- Así será, así será, ¿un whisky?

- En las rocas

- Perfecto

***

Con  pausa Kaede llegó hasta donde vivía el pelirrojo, lo había decidido si no podía estar con él, entonces no tenía caso seguir viviendo en una soledad que ahora le era ajena, gracias a Sakuragi.

Toco a la puerta una y otra vez, llamó a su amante casi a gritos pero nada. 

Dentro de su casa Sakuragi sostenía una pelea consigo mismo abrir y darle otra oportunidad para que lo lastimara o dejarlo afuera y dejar que su corazón se vaciará irremediablemente. Se dirigía hacia la puerta había decidido darse mutuamente otra oportunidad, su mano quedo colgando en la perilla pues la conocida voz de Rukawa llenó el silencio profunda, rica, dolida...

Kaede había esperado al menos tener la oportunidad de ver a su pelirrojo una vez más, por ello busco que le abriera y dolió sentirse rechazado, agobiado y sin querer marcharse de ahí sin ser oído rogó, pero al no obtener respuesta comenzó a hablar en voz alta.

- Se que quizás no quieras verme y no te culpo //su voz hermosa resignada atormentada//, sin embargo quería que supieras que si alguna vez he amado en mi miserable vida ha sido solo a ti //con fuerza apretando el frasquito entre sus manos// y que desde que tu llegaste a mi vida Youji salió para no volver más //una vaga sonrisa en sus labios recordando a su torpe pelirrojo irrumpir en su vida// se que te ha de resultar difícil creer esto sobre todo por lo que viste en la sala de mi casa, pero... pero es la verdad, yo... //las palabras salían dolorosamente atropelladas de sus labios// yo... yo solo he buscado ser feliz pero... //y su mirada no pudo seguir viendo la puerta pues las lágrimas se lo impidieron// ...pero al parecer esa palabra y yo jamás coincidiremos, verdad Koi? No te pido que me des otra oportunidad pues es claro que es inútil //no pudo ver como Hanamichi temblaba de pies a cabeza tan asombrado que no pudo girar la mano en el picaporte// sin embargo te pido que si alguna vez desperté en ti algo puro, que sea de ese modo como me recuerdes

- Recuerdes? //la palabra soplada levemente por parte del pelirrojo mostraba su ignorancia al significado real de esa palabra, de lo que implicaba//

- Sé que jamás fui el mejor novio

- Kaede...

- Que no seré jamás la paz y la tranquilidad que tu necesitas y que de ningún modo soy lo que tú mereces pero...

- Zorro baka //Hanamichi sentía dolor en su pecho pero aún no tenía lucidez para abrir//

- ...pero aún así quiero decirte que yo te he amado cada instante desde que puedo recordar, quiero decirte que no ha habido más vida para mi que la vivida a tu lado y quiero... //su voz haciéndose un susurro, plenamente escuchado directamente por el corazón del pelirrojo// ..quiero pedirte un favor amor....

- Kaede //dos lagrimas cruzaron su rostro// 

Suavemente Rukawa poso su mano en puerta mientras su cuerpo descansaba levemente sobre la superficie de madera, si hubiera sido cristal bien podría haber alguien que pasara casualmente por ahí jurado que aquello era un espejo, tanta similitud guardaban ambos cuerpos, cada uno alejado del otro solo por la delgada puerta.

Con cansancio reflejado en sus movimientos Kaede se movió de su posición y mirando al cielo dejo a las suaves gotas que comenzaban a caer confundirse con sus lágrimas 

- Concédeme un último favor antes de decir adiós //Firmemente abrió el frasco y llevo la botella a sus labios// No me odies amor... //sin más apuró el líquido sin terminarlo todo pues la puerta se abrió en ese momento mostrando a su dulce monito pelirrojo//

- Kaede yo jamás podría odiarte porque te amo 

La vista no podía ser más rara para el pelirrojo, frente a él Kaede había retirado de sus labios algo, debía haber estado tomando algo, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de pensar que pues Ru palideció súbitamente a pesar de que una sonrisa limpia llenó por un momento la faz de Rukawa. 

- Gracias amor 

Tan suaves fueron dichas estas dos palabras que Hana creyó haberlas soñado, y lo seguiría creyendo a pesar del paso de los años y de haber creído superar esta noche fatídica, pues inmediatamente después de haberlas dicho todo se volvió una pesadilla, vagamente oyó un frasco cayendo al suelo, seguido por un intento de Rukawa de abrir los brazos e ir hacia él, sin embargo apenas movió levemente su pie toda fuerza pareció abandonarlo y su cuerpo cayó pesadamente, no supo como pero lo tomo antes de que pudiera caer completamente.

Sus ojos buscaron afanosamente los azules amados coronando su esfuerzo al ser reflejada su preocupación en una mirada plena de amor y dolor mezclados.

- Kaede que...? //pero la pregunta jamás fue terminada de hacer pues la sonrisa triste de Rukawa y su respiración débil le hicieron callar para ver lo que tan dificultosamente trataba de decir//

- Te amo tontito y la vida sin ti no me parecia bien 

Como en un flasahazo de cordura Hana vio el frasco a los pies de su amado y no fue difícil hacer las piezas encajar. 

**Tell me it's a nightmare**

Please wake me up 

**(Say it isn't so)**

De algún modo cargó ese cuerpo en sus brazos tomando casi al descuido el frasquito casi vacío, comenzó a correr veloz como jamás lo había hecho antes, no se detuvo a pesar de sentir que no podía respirar, el costado estaba matándolo y la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas mientras su vista se nublaba, no se detuvo hasta no llegar a la entrada de urgencias del hospital – ayuda – fue todo lo que pudo articular antes de caer de rodillas frente a los paramédicos que solícitos fueron a su encuentro, le hacían preguntas pero todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, solo fue capaz de decir algo relacionado al frasco y dárselo a una de las enfermeras, después de eso había un periodo de nada....

Hola se que ha sido enorme el tiempo que he demorado lo siento, aunque parezca repetitivo, no pude hacerlo antes, he escrito y borrado este capítulo al menos seis veces. Gracias a todas aquellas personas que han dejado reviews alentándome a seguir y actualizar, gracias a Ayesha que no quitó el dedo del renglón ni por un momento y aquellas bellas personas quienes de algún u otro modo estaban esperando por este capítulo. Un beso a todas 


	17. Cuando la traición alimenta tu amor

Hola a todas, antes que nada les debo una gran explicación, algunas de ustedes lo saben pero para aquellas bellas personitas que siguen esta historia, déjenme decirles que tengo un trabajo algo absorbente en donde carezco de una PC personal, por lo cual ha habido semanas en las que no me pude sentar a escribir, además de que tuve un bloqueo severo del cual apenas estoy saliendo. Como se habrán dado cuenta eso es algo que se ha repetido, no quiero prometer nada pero buscaré más espacios para escribir. Por lo pronto MIL GRACIAS por la espera y por su apoyo, fueron sus reviews los que me dieron el ánimo para no dejar pasar aún más tiempo.

Sus reviews los responderé en forma en el siguiente capítulo, gracias a Ayesha por leer este capi antes de subirlo, Vania, Yumiko Minamino, Anahì Fanel Yuy, Fujisaki Yami, Nagy Bella Tao, Maria, Hikaru Itsuko, y a mi bella hermanita Reiko Noriko. Son un sol!!!

Esta de sobra decir que Slam Dunk no me pertenece y que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**CAPÍTULO 17.  Cuando la traición alimenta tu amor...**

Don't say that later will be better / No digas que después será mejor

Now you're stuck in a moment/ Ahora estas atrapado en un momento

And you can't get out of it / Y no puedes escapar de él.****

De algún modo cargó ese cuerpo en sus brazos tomando casi al descuido el frasquito casi vacío, comenzó a correr veloz como jamás lo había hecho antes, no se detuvo a pesar de sentir que no podía respirar, el costado estaba matándolo y la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas mientras su vista se nublaba, no se detuvo hasta no llegar a la entrada de urgencias del hospital – ayuda – fue todo lo que pudo articular antes de caer de rodillas frente a los paramédicos que solícitos fueron a su encuentro, le hacían preguntas pero todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, solo fue capaz de decir algo relacionado al frasco y dárselo a una de las enfermeras, después de eso había un periodo de nada...

Se sintió en un torbellino y muy a su pesa mil imágenes horrorosas inundaron su mente mientras ese falso reposo le embotaba los sentidos y le oscurecía la razón. No supo cuanto tiempo navegó en ese espacio doloroso de vano silencio donde solo podía verse a sí mismo malditamente solo.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue un lugar completamente desconocido, no sabía bien que había pasado... trataba de recordar, pero no lo lograba, que hacía en ese lugar? Lo último que recordaba era...... Kaede!!!! Súbitamente levantó el torso solo para sentir como si acabaran de machacarle cruelmente la cabeza y aún la estuvieran martillando. Una mano suave pero firme le regresó a la cama donde había permanecida ya por algo de tiempo según presentía.

- Debe descansar, ha sufrido usted un choque emocional y no es recomendable que se esfuerce demasiado – la voz le llegaba como en otra dimensión- el doctor no tarda en venir con usted.

- Señorita, espere- Hana tomo suavemente la mano de la enfermera pues su aprensión era grande- Traje a un chico conmigo, ¿podría decirme como se encuentra?

- Lo siento pero yo no estoy autorizada para dar la condición de paciente alguno ahora, - y hábilmente se soltó- si me permite, debo continuar haciendo mi ronda.

La enfermera salió de la habitación sin siquiera mirar atrás, apenas y lo hubo hecho un chico pelirrojo se levantó y tambaleante salió de la habitación, no tenía una idea fija de donde comenzar a buscar, sin embargo solo lograba sentir la imperiosa necesidad de ver que Rukawa estuviera bien, no podía ser que él hubiera... mejor ni pensar en ello.

Tambaleante caminó a lo largo de los pasillos, la desesperación empezaba a hacer presa de él jamás en su vida había sentido tal desasosiego, y ahora no solo era la angustia sino también esa molesta sensación de permanente mareo que le mermaba sus fuerzas. Se dejaba guiar por su instinto, de algún modo podía sentir que no estaba tan lejos.

En una habitación, no muy lejana de donde Hanamichi estaba, los doctores entraban y salían con la marca clara de la desesperación en sus rostros fatigados. No habían tenido tiempo de ni siquiera averiguar algo del chico que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en sus manos. Todo había sido tan rápido y confuso; al principio no habían tenido una clara noción de la dirección que debían seguir, agradecidos con el cielo se encontraron, al cabo de pocos vitales minutos, que tenían un punto de donde partir, evidencia del veneno que robaba rápidamente la vida del chico. Jamás había visto ese hospital tal movilización de especialistas... y sin embargo los especialistas no estaban teniendo los resultados que hubieran deseado.

Yohei había salido apresuradamente hacia el hospital muy por la mañana un vecino le comento casi al descuido que habían visto a su amigo pelirrojo metido en un lío, el buen samaritano afirmaba que debía tratarse de algo muy serio pues iba huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo cargando a un chico en dirección al hospital. Lo que había comenzado como mero formalismo de no ignorar a su vecino se había convertido en información sumamente valiosa para Mito, quien rápidamente procesaba la información a la par que creaba y refutaba posibles teorías. El monólogo continuó dando detalles y opiniones personales respecto al rumbo que llevaba esa juventud y así hubiera seguido si Yohei no hubiese detenido el discurso excusándose y dándose vuelta para tomar lo necesario, si el pelirrojo estaba en problemas el debía estar preparado.

Los miembros del equipo se encontraban reunidos afuera del gimnasio de Shohoku esperando por su futuro prestamista de residencia, habían pasado ya casi dos horas desde la hora señalada y ni las luces de Rukawa mucho menos de Sakuragi, algunos miembros del equipo comenzaban ya a sacar conjeturas, la mayoría apostaba por alguna legendaria pelea, en cambio, otros cuantos pensaban que si bien un enfrentamiento debía haberlos retrasado no estaban seguros de que los golpes tuvieran algo que ver. Eso era lo que precisamente discutían Kogure y Micchi  algo apartados de resto para no ser escuchados.

- Te digo Mitsui que ellos dos tienen algo decía un muy tranquilo Kogure a su parejano puedo equivocarme

- Y yo te digo que tanto entrenamiento te tiene viendo elefantes rosas Mitsui se entretenía viéndose reflejado en los anteojos del chico frente a élpodría imaginar cualquier cosa menos eso.

- Sé que tengo la razón aunque eso es lo menos importante ahora sus ojos castaños vivamente preocupados recorrieron el camino que llevaba hacia donde estaban en ese momentoa pesar de que no se distinguen por ser los más responsables sé bien que ambos respetan a Akagi o al menos le temen, así que por una u otra razón, ya deberían estar aquí su voz bajó para ser apenas perceptibleno quiero pensar que algo malo les ha pasado.

- Tranquilo pequeño su mano rozando breve y rápidamente la mejilla tersa en una caricia furtivatodo va a estar bien

- Yo los mato!!! Gritaba furioso el gorilaTE JURO QUE LOS MATO!!!  Y los revivo solo para tener el placer de matarlos de nuevo su voz atronaba incluso afuera de las instalaciones deportivas

- Akagi se razonable intentaba vanamente calmarlo Ayakoalgo debe haber ocurrido, esto debe tener una explicación - Por el bien de esos dos espero que así sea pensaba consternada

La información es veloz algunas veces y tal como Mito se había informado también uno de los miembros de las familias que estaban aliadas con los Rukawa, quienes velozmente se encargaron de dar la información a quien consideraban que era más prudente, por supuesto que el pago y los beneficios que recibían eran un gran aliciente.

Un hombre que bien hubiera pasado por el hermano mayor de Rukawa se revolvió en su silla después de obtener la información, hacía mucho que había dejado de ver a Kaede, sabía que había traicionado a la familia cuando se largó pero... aún así la sangre no podía negarse.

Después de mucho reflexionar al fin decidió que debía hacerse, después de una o dos llamada tuvo un panorama general algo lógico, su primo estaba en el hospital envenenado, nadie sabía como era que se encontraba en ese estado, sin embargo existía un frasco con solo dos tipos de huellas digitales, las de su primo y las de otra persona de quien aún no sabía la identidad, así como se veía a simple vista capturar al culpable iba a ser tarea fácil, nadie se metía con su familia...

Con la agilidad y rapidez de un felino Rukawa Sergei se levantó para tomar su gabardina que colgaba de un perchero al lado de la puerta principal de su oficina, justo para girar el picaporte de ella se detuvo, no era conveniente que tantas personas le vieran salir, a pesar de trabajar para él no podía permitirse el lujo de que algún infiltrado siguiera sus pasos. Con decisión giro sobre sí para salir por un paso semioculto al lado del gran ventanal en su oficina, de este modo llegaba directamente a donde había autos sin denominación alguna que le permitieran  poder salir con cero problemas.

Con los ojos abiertos sin poder más, Hana veía como la línea que marcaba el ritmo de ese corazón, que otrora sintiera latir contra su pecho, era  una línea continua ininterrumpida marcando su propia caída.

Sin poder tolerarlo más cayó en la oscuridad no hubo nada más para él, se refugió en su propio recuerdo a salvo de todo, eterno...

Los médicos se multiplicaron en un instante perdían al chico, parecia no haber esperanza...

De la nada todo acabó, exhaustos dejaron los instrumentos en las mesillas dando indicaciones de que todo fuera limpiado.

Al fin después haber estado en esa habitación por espacio de horas que fueron casi eternas para los galenos, cuando se giraron vieron un cuerpo derrumbado a la entrada de la habitación, definitivamente no era su día.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, su boca reseca pidiendo sin palabras agua, unas manos suaves le ayudaron a beber, quemó a pesar de la refrescante sensación, no pudo explicar porque también quemó, enfoco a la persona frente a él, no la veía bien pero el blanco de sus ropas la delataba, al no creer en ángeles no le costo trabajo saber que era una enfermera. Sus labios formaron un nombre que no llegó a ser pronunciado, su confusión debió pintarse en sus facciones pues la chica le habló para tranquilizarlo.

- No hable, necesita descansar y si intenta hablar solo se fatigará, han sido días muy duros, su mano lo oprimió suave pero firme cuando sintió que su paciente se levantaríael doctor no demora en venir, hasta entonces le suplico que permanezca tranquilo.

Suavemente salió dejando solo al chico que instintivamente buscó a otra persona cerca de él, se vio solo, súbitamente la comprensión le llegó... y deseo con toda el alma equivocarse para no morir...

En un apartamento las huellas de un encuentro desesperado entre dos amantes eran claramente visibles, los vasos abandonados o volcados sobre la mesita de centro, un cigarro abandonado y consumido hasta el final sin haber sido tocado, el reproductor tocando por enésima vez una cadenciosa lejana melodía, los cojines caídos lejos de los sillones, todo en un caos fácilmente interpretable como un allanamiento de ese hogar, y sin embargo un camino de prendas, erráticamente tiradas, guiando hacía el dormitorio, dejaba bien claro el destino que los ocupantes de aquel lugar le habían dado a su tiempo.

Dentro de aquel cuarto la luz apenas se filtraba a través de las persianas pero si acaso las llegasen a traspasar, tenían una infranqueable valla de cortinas adoseladas alrededor de la cama, donde dos personas se debatían en sus propios pensamientos.

Por un lado Ohtsuki el perfecto asesino se abrazaba al cuerpo de quien era su única debilidad, el torbellino que eran sus sentimiento no era posible verlo en sus ojos, sin embargo su pecho quemaba y no se creía capaz de emitir ningún sonido, acababa de aceptar limpiar el camino para que su amante pudiera tener a su único amor, y cuando lo tuviera sabía que sería echado inclementemente a un lado... y dolía no significar nada en su vida como para pedir seguir a su lado una vez todo acabado.

Youji deslizaba su mano por la piel tersa de la espalda de quien tantas veces había poseído hasta la saciedad, lo pasaba tan bien a su lado que bien podría permanecer indefinidamente a su lado, pero no, sabía que en lo profundo siempre habría unos ojos azules torturando su falsa tranquilidad, no había marcha atrás siempre lo amaría aunque no por ello debía privarse de ciertos placeres.

Con casi ternura pasó sus manos alrededor del cuerpo que estaba a medias sobre su cuerpo y levantando el mentón lo beso con hambre... quizá podría disfrutar de lo que se le ofrecía antes que los planes iniciaran su marcha.

Un auto rojo vino paró frente al hospital, sus ojos barrieron la institución antes de descender del vehículo y apagar su cigarrillo en un solo movimiento fluido. Se puso los lentes para ocultar su mirada y con pasos engañosamente tranquilos se dirigió a la recepción, primero debía cerciorarse que su primo estuviera bien, la venganza vendría después.

Hasta aquí por ahora, díganme que les pareció.


End file.
